Fifty Shades With A Twist
by Chlxey
Summary: When Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey meet at the annual Coping Together Gala, they clash. Will they be able to forget each other or will the electricity between Steele and Grey push them together and give them both a new journey to embark on? Read to find out. - the sequel, Fifty Shades Twisted is here!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm uploading this because I haven't uploaded anything in months, I feel like this may become a good thing for me to write so lets see how it does here. This story includes Ana and Christian except they meet differently, I haven't decided whether the it will stick closely to the story line or not so we'll see where this takes us._

_Please note me any spelling mistakes with names and stuff, I'm sure I've gotten at least one wrong._

_R&R&F&F is appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter One**

She loved to dress up for these events, charity work was her life. Knowing that she was saving lives made her feel better about herself, if she hadn't started volunteering for charities and organizing such extravagant events she'd probably be dead. Ana loved to help other people, and now she's found her place amongst the most prestigious gala organizers in the whole of Seattle. "Ana, we need you up front with Grace Grey" instantly Ana's subconscious laughed; she wasn't the only one that didn't believe the words that had just come out of her assistant's mouth.

Ana found her way to Grace Grey's side; they were co-hosting together as Mrs Grey was so kind to lend her Bellevue Mansion to the young volunteer. "Oh, Ana. You look gorgeous, are you nervous about tonight?" Grace asks, her motherly instincts kicking in. Grace adorned a beautiful deep red floor length gown, no doubt made by a ridiculous designer with ridiculous prices to match. "Thank you, as do you Grace. I'd be lying if I said I'm completely calm about tonight" Ana admitted with a soft smile, she was good at hiding her nerves but Grace always saw through the brick wall. Grace offered a smile as the guests began to pour in.

After a half hour at the entrance of the mansion, Ana and Grace went their separate ways and did the usual rounds of greets to the guests that now stood socializing in the great hall. Ana found that her guests were very friendly and more than happy to make donations on the spot, she quickly reminded them that they would need to wait for the live auction. Ana glanced around the hall looking for her best friend, It didn't take her long to pin point the strawberry blonde beauty in a breath taking royal blue gown conversing with two handsome men, she noticed that she hadn't greeted them yet. Ana quickly made her way over to her best friend with a smile.

"Kate" Ana says with a grin, Kate turns to find her best friend dressed in a simple black gown that clung to her figured. "Ana, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends" Kate pointed to the two men that stood before the two of them, Ana couldn't help but notice the scowl that the copper haired figure made as she introduced them as her friends. "Elliot and Christian Grey" Kate gave Ana a grin and Ana immediately took over. "Ah, Grace's sons, Hi, I'm Ana Steele. Co-hosting with your mother this evening, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Ana gives them both her best smile and is immediately taken a back by the man she assumed to be Christian Grey, Kate and Elliot had already launched off into a new topic of conversation and had left Ana and Christian alone.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Christian speaks up with a slight dark tone as he leads Ana to the bar. "Shouldn't I be the one offering you?" Ana questions with a smirk, Christian looks at her with an un-amused look and orders them both the best wine on offer. They both drank in silence; Ana hated the awkward silence between them both so she decided to kill it. "I admire your work for Coping Together" Ana threw him a smile and he laughed, he seemed arrogant. "Everyone admires my work Miss Steele, how come I've never heard of you?"

Ana wasn't surprised by his question, it was expected. No one here knew her, except her best friend. But she had the story as to why. "I've only been in Seattle about a year, before that I worked in third world countries. I decided to come back at my best friends request for Coping Together, she said it would be a great opportunity over here to make a difference so I decided to go for it" Christian looks to Ana with a bored look on his face, it made Ana feel uncomfortable and made Christian look incredibly rude.

"I have more people to greet, so if you'll excuse me" Ana left Christian behind, alone. Her heart raced as she found guests that she was yet to greet, her mind couldn't seem to wrap around the beauty Christian possessed. The rude tycoon had a pull to him that made her want more; he had some sort of electrical currant that made Ana want to jump on him and never let him go. Ana found her inner goddess perched on the chaise lounge with a look of mischief plastered across her face; she was ready to pounce too.

Ana was thankful that the night passed quickly, all that was left was to announce the grand total after the annual fireworks. Grace had told Ana that this was her job after organizing such a beautiful evening, she was honoured to be reading tonight's grand total. The crowd gathered around the small stage as Ana, Grace, Carrick; Grace's husband and Elliot, Christian and Mia, Grace and Carrick's daughter stood on the stage waiting for the total to be revealed.

The fireworks finished with a bang and Ana was handed a microphone for her announcement. "I would like to thank you all for attending tonight's Coping Together Gala, for those of you that do not know me I am Anastasia Steele, co-host with the wonderful Doctor Grace Trevellyn-Grey. It was a pleasure to organize this event along side Grace, and I hope to co-host many more. Tonight we have topped last years total by a considerable amount, along with Christian Grey's generous donation of matching the grand total we have out done ourselves. Tonight we raised Forty million dollars and the money will go to great use, as it always does. Thank you again for attending, until the next coping together Gala" Ana steps off of the stage along with the Grey family and they head inside.

"I'm so proud of you, Christian" Grace hugs her son, and then turns to Ana. "Ana, the star of the evening, it's been a pleasure to work with you, I hope to see you soon, we'll do lunch" Grace's hands hold Ana's as they beam at each other. "Of course, you have my number. I should probably get going, early morning tomorrow" Grace and Christian follow Ana out.

"Do you have a ride home?" Christian asks causing Grace to gasp at her son, she had never witnessed him speak to a female outside of his employees. "Uh, I did but Kate left me" Ana sighs realising Kate disappeared a few hours ago. "I'll take you home, it's no problem" Christian gives Ana a smile and they head out with Christian leading the way. Grace stands shocked as she watches her son and friend leave together.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier" Christian takes a deep breath and looks towards Ana who has taken to the far side of the SUV, she wasn't taking any chances. "Its fine, I don't expect the really important guests to be nice to the poorest girl in the venue" Ana mumbles as she fidgets with the tendrils of her hair. "I'm not judging you; I was just caught a little off guard" Christian was feeling the electrical currants with Ana, he wasn't sure what it was meant to mean and he didn't want to allow this woman in his life. "Sure you're not, you're giving me a ride home out of pity" Ana snarls, suddenly angry at this man for no reason.

"I'm not going to allow a beautiful woman like you just walk home at the late hours of night" Christian states and looks down, his breathing becoming heavy. This woman was having some sort of effect on him and he didn't want her to see this side of him. Ana bit her lip in frustration and held her tongue, she didn't want to end on a bad note with the billionaire but the journey was now at an end and Ana had no choice but to leave without a word.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she jumped out of the SUV, Ana practically ran to her apartment and hoped to find Kate waiting up for her but she didn't. Kate wasn't home yet and she was left with her own thoughts and the image of a frustrated Christian Grey.

Ana hoped she could forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, my emails haven't stopped zinging since I've posted chapter one. I'm truly overwhelmed by the response. This is the last update for today.. until tomorrow. Thanks for the follows and reviews I really do appreciate them very much._

_I'm going to try for two updates a day, depending on the amount of free time I have during the day and how far ahead I get in the story. For now this is all I have until I get ahead of myself, hopefully I'll get ahead enough to be able to post at least one update a day._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ana groaned at her best friend as she jumped on her torso to wake her up "Come on Ana, you need to get up. We have so much to do today" Kate yells as Ana continues to groan. It was too early; she didn't want to wake up yet. "I made pancakes and bacon" Ana's eyes flew open and Kate smirked, she always woke Ana up with a stack of pancakes. Ana jumped out of bed and pushed Kate out of the room; she needed a few minutes to herself before they both interrogated each other after last nights gala.

After finally dragging herself out of bed, Ana stood in front of her mirror. She hadn't bothered to replace her dress with pajamas but instead slept in her underwear. Ana made quick work of dressing in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before brushing her wayward hair into a high pony tail. Stepping out of her room, Ana was surprised to see Elliot and Kate lounging on the couch laughing away. "Well, this is cosy" Ana comments as she passes the pair and heads for the kitchen, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised after Elliot's hasty exit after the announcement of the grand total.

Ana piled the pancakes onto her plate with a few streaks of bacon and exited the kitchen. "I'll be out your hair in an hour or so" Ana says as she passes the pair again and heads into her bedroom, she was thankful for the en-suite she didn't want to leave her room until she was ready to head out. Ana managed to clear her plate in record time, pancakes and bacon was the only meal that Kate was able to cook otherwise it was up to Ana to feed them both. It was approaching late morning; she needed to get a move on if she wanted to cram a full day of volunteering at the Coping Together headquarters.

An hour later Ana was ready to go, dressed in her favourite wrap dress and heels she exited her bedroom to find Kate and Elliot still lounging. "Steele, dinner tonight on me, I'll pick you up" Kate calls as Ana leaves the apartment, the walk was short. Wanda, Ana's used to be trusty beetle died a little over a month ago, she hated to ask Kate to borrow her Mercedes but the longer trips she had no choice. The ten minute walk soon passed as Ana found herself outside of the headquarters of Coping Together. Ana was greeted by the rest of the staff, she received a handful of congratulations and she could only assume it was for the successful event last night.

"Anastasia, I'd like a word" Trevor, the head guy at Coping Together asks. I follow him into his office and take a seat on the opposite side of the room. "First I'd like to congratulate you on your successful evening last night, I'm sorry I was unable to attend" Trevor pauses and dons a serious look, "After last nights success, we're now sitting on forty million and that is down to you. Under specific orders of the founders, you're being offered the position of event planner. It's a paid position and you'll be in charge of every event that we throw, this is a big opportunity for you Ana" Trevor smiles, unable to hide the pride him his face.

"I don't even need to think this over; of course I'll take the position. Thank you Trevor" Ana was excited, she has never had an opportunity like this before and she was ready to take it with no hesitations. She must have really impressed the guests last night to be offered such a job. "You're being relocated to top floor but first you need to attend a meeting over at Grey House, a car has been sent for you" Trevor announces with a grin, Ana heads out of the office with her head held high. She spots a familiar face, Christian Grey's security.

"Miss Steele, if you'd like to follow me" Ana follows the burly man out of the building and hops into the SUV; she's met by a pair of grey eyes. "Anastasia, I thought I'd collect you myself" Christian offers a smile but she's suddenly hostile. "I could have made my own way over, it would have been no problem" Ana says with a cold tone, if her promotion was down to him she wouldn't be happy. But who was she to refuse a paid job handed to her on a silver platter?

"I like to ensure my employees get to their destinations safely" Christian states, his tone also cold. They both sat in silence for the rest of the journey, once they've arrived Christian's security known as Taylor opens the door for Ana to hop out. Christian is already waiting for her as she straightens out her dress.

The three of them pass reception and head into the far elevator, a code is tapped into the key pad and they're lifted to the twentieth floor. The elevator door opens to reveal another lobby, it's modern and bright. The sandstone and white walls give the feel that the owner knows how to design, except this is Christian Grey and he probably had no care about what his building looked like. "Come" Christian orders as he walks over to a set of double doors.

Ana gasped as she walked into the office, the room was the same white walls and sandstone but abstract artwork covers the far wall, Christian takes a seat at the U shaped couch and points to the couch opposite. "I know you're not too happy with me but this is necessary, I need you to sign this NDA along with your six month contract. Now, the reason why the contracts are short is because we have a chance to revise them more often it works better for us that way" Christian passes Ana the contracts and then heads for his desk, he picks up a box and brings it to the table that's placed between Christian and Ana.

Reading over the contract, Ana couldn't ignore the lump sum that she would be given at the end of each work month. The figures made her mouth form into an 'O' every time she read over the contract. "I have one problem" Ana says as she looks at Christian through her eyelashes, she watched as Christian frowned "What is it?" he questions hoping that it wouldn't be anything too major. "Why are you paying me so much?" Ana lifts her head to face Christian; she bites her lip as she waits for his answer. "To ensure my employees aren't struggling for money" Ana sighs at the answer and she couldn't deny him that but she couldn't help but think that it was all a little too much. "I'd feel better if it wasn't so much, I've never been paid such a ridiculous amount of money before" Ana admits.

"I'll cut it, by a little. But whatever I settle this amount to, you have to accept. I don't negotiate" Christian gives a stern look and Ana instantly sits back and rummages through her bag for a pen. "Here" Christian hands Ana the pen and she signs both contracts and hands them back to Christian. "I realise I've been a little rude towards you and it's normally not in my nature to do so but you were rude to me too so I think we're even" Ana says as she stands, ready to leave. She hadn't bothered to ask what was in the box.

"Yes, we're even. Here, this will be your work equipment" Christian hands the box over to Ana and she peeks inside, she spots a new blackberry, an apple mac book pro, an iPad which Ana was almost certain that it was irrelevant for her needs and a set of car keys. Ana looked up at Christian, his face was blank he held no emotion as he watched her rummage through her new things. "A car? That's a little too much" Ana commented as she picked the keys out from the box and attempted to hand them back to her. "It would give me a piece of mind to know that you're not walking the streets" Christian tried to not show his care for her but he couldn't help himself, his over obsessive stalking tendencies had gotten the better of him and he knew that she hadn't had a car in over a month. He didn't need her to know this though, she seemed feisty and defiant. He didn't know how to deal with those types of women; he liked the shy submissive types.

"Fine, but please take back the iPad. I'm sure I don't need one of those" Ana set the box down and decided to take a proper look, first she took out the keys to her car and slipped them into her bag. Next she took out the un opened iPad, mac book and blackberry, beneath the unopened apple devices hid a diary with Ana's name etched in gold writing on the front of the leather. Ana smiled at the diary and let her eyes linger over it for a few moments longer before placing it on top of her mac book, at the very bottom of the box was an envelope Ana made no hesitations to open it. Inside she saw a handful an appointment card for neinmens, Ana only dreamt of shopping there.

_'Appointment for Anastasia Steele to see Caroline Acton, 30__th__ March 2013 10:00am'_

"Oh come on Christian, who do you think you are my boyfriend?" Ana questions holding the envelope in the air, Christian just stared at her, he was trying to do something nice for her to make up for being rude to her and all she was doing was throwing it back in his face. "No, far from it, I'm your boss and this was just to say sorry for being rude. Anastasia, you're my employee now and I want you to be well looked after. Please stop being rude" Christian picked up the un opened iPad and carried it back to his desk, he would find a reason to give her it at a later date.

"Sorry, it's a nice gesture, really it is but this is all too much. I can accept the phone, diary and laptop but the iPad is irrelevant" Ana said as calmly as she could, it took all her power not to bite his sexy head off but she's gotten this far without so much as thinking about it. "Its fine, look you're free to go now. I'll be in touch via your email" Christian has turnt cold; he's taken aback by Ana's behaviour towards him. He watches as Ana packs her things back into the box and heads out of the office, Christian orders for Taylor to see her out and as soon as she's gone he takes a deep breath.

Ana was one feisty bitch and his plan had already failed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again you guys have been awesome with the follows and reviews. So here is update one for today, update number two will follow this evening. As always I appreciate everything, you're all amazing. _

_Enjoy update number one for today!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ana was finally alone after the trip down to the lobby of Grey House; she dug out her keys from her bag and went in search of her new car. Ana pressed the unlock button and heard the alarm, Ana continued to press the button and followed the sound of the car. She stopped at the sight of the new Audi A3, it was black and Ana instantly fell in love. She slid into the driver's seat of the car and placed her box of new work equipment beside her on the passenger seat. The car roared to life but before Ana took off in her new car she was hit with the memory of her plans with Kate, she made a quick call to her best friend.

"Kate, I have great news. I'm coming to get you, where are you?" Ana didn't give Kate a chance to speak; she needed this call to be quick. "I'm at home; pick me up in an hour. I have some unfinished business to take care of" Ana imagined Kate smirking, instantly she knew what she was up to and didn't question it any further. "Okay, I have some things to do anyway. I'll see you in an hour" Ana quickly ends the call and grabs the box from the passenger seat; she places the box in the trunk of the car and quickly slides back into her car.

Ana wanted to see how this baby drove and now was the best opportunity to do so. Ana pulled out onto the main road and took off as fast as she could go in busy Seattle, as soon as Ana hit the I5 she darted off, waving through the traffic until she hit the next junction to come head back into Seattle. She loved the adrenaline it gave her and she wished she was able to do this sooner.

Once she was back on familiar grounds Ana slowed down and made her way back home, she was a little early so she decided to head inside and hope that Kate wasn't stark naked in the living room. Ana parked her new baby outside of her apartment complex and grabbed the box from the trunk of her car. Locking the car, Ana headed upstairs and walked into her apartment to find Kate and Elliot with their tongues down each others throat.

"Just putting my things away" Ana announces as she passes the pair, she heads into her room and places the box on her bed. She looked at her room in disgust, how could she allow her bedroom to become to messy? Ana cleared the clothes from her floor including last nights Gala dress and places the clothes in her basket, she makes a mental note to make Saturday her spring clean day and sits on her bed. She empties the contents of the box and places it on the floor. Ana decides to start with her new phone; she would leave the laptop for someone who knew how to set it up.

Once the phone was set up she noticed an email notification. Ana made no hesitations to see who had already grabbed a hold of her email.

* * *

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date: 29th March 2013, 1:59pm_

_Subject: Welcome._

_Hello, Anastasia. _

_Welcome to Grey enterprises/Coping Together. _

_By receiving this email you have been able to set up your phone in the correct manner. I understand you and I got off on the wrong foot and I would like to apologise sincerely for that, I'm hoping that as time progresses we will be able to become less hostile to each other. _

_I have sent a separate email to your mac book that will have upcoming events that is your job to organise. You will do a great job, I am sure of it. _

_Have a great weekend; hope to see you some time soon._

_Christian Grey_

_CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings._

* * *

Ana decided to reply, she had some extra time on her hands and she doubted Kate would be ready to leave any time soon.

* * *

_To: Christian Grey_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Date: 29th March 2:05pm_

_Subject: Thank you_

_Mr Grey. _

_I was able to set the phone up correctly; it's a neat piece of technology. I have not yet touched the mac book as I am afraid I may break it, I'm sure this may be no issue for you but it's an issue for me. I am not one to waste money. _

_I too am sorry for the rudeness that has overcome me when conversing with you; I hope you understand that I am not one that is described as a pushover. Far from it, I like to be independent and hopefully this job will give me the independence that I crave. _

_I am looking forward to throwing together the next events, I'm sure it will be fun._

_For now though, I have to drag your brother away from my best friend as they have spent the most of today with their tongues down each others throats. _

_Have a great weekend, don't work too hard._

_Ana._

_Anastasia Steele, Head event planner Grey Enterprise and holdings/ Coping Together._

* * *

Ana placed the phone on her bed and stood; she peeled the dress from her body and opened up her closet. She found a white strapless knee length dress and completed the outfit with a pair of black flat heeled pumps and a black chunky knit cardigan; she decided to tackle her hair. Letting the mess out of its hairband she sighed as it dragged the brush through it, she settled for a low side bun. The only thing she was able to do without her hair defying her.

Stepping out of the bedroom Ana was relieved to find Kate and Elliot in the kitchen having a light conversation. "Okay, are you ready to go?" Ana asks Kate with a look on her face, "Of course, we need to give Elliot a ride home. Is that okay?" Ana nods and gestures for them to follow. Once they make it outside Kate gasps at Ana's new car, Ana shakes her head and slips into the driver's seat whilst Elliot and Kate argue about the front seat. "Come on children, I don't have all day" Ana gives them both a look and Elliot slips into the back of the car whilst Kate sits beside Ana not bothering to hide her grin.

"So, how did you get this lovely car?" Kate asks, her grin still plastered on her face. "I'd rather talk about this when money bags' brother isn't around" Ana flashes a smile back to Elliot and he gives her a confused look. "Ana got a big promotion!" Ana yells and Kate instantly congratulates her as does Elliot. "Well we have something to celebrate tonight at least!" Kate exclaims as the trio pulls up outside the Grey Manor. Kate and Elliot jump out of the car and share a kiss before Elliot disappears inside.

"Christian Grey hired me to be head event planner for both coping together and Grey enterprises" Ana states once they're back on the road. "Wow that's great, you must have made a big impression on Christian and his family" Kate says, Ana nods and heads for the mall. "If this goes well, maybe I could start my own company. They'll bring in a lot of clients for me" Ana's idea turns into a train of thoughts, she was now determined to make this happen. She looked towards and Kate and saw that she agreed with her.

Once they both arrive at the mall Ana heads for Neinmens, she was looking to change her appointment. She finds the sales desk and is greeted by a tall blonde female; she was pretty but way too skinny. "Hello, welcome to neinmens. How can I help you?" Ana hands her the appointment card and smiles "I received this, I was hoping if Caroline was available today? It's just that I have a huge event to attend and I need to find something today" Ana gave her another smile as Kate stood back and watched her lie through her teeth. "Sure, I understand Mr Grey made this appointment?" Ana smirks and nods "That would be correct" The woman automatically stands straight and hurries into the back of the store.

"Great work Ana" Kate whispers as she now stands beside her. Ana grabs her phone from her pocket and notices a new email. She instantly reads.

* * *

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date: 29th March 2013 2:46pm_

_Subject: No problem_

_I've arranged for my tech guy to give you a home visit, Barney will be able to set up your laptop and get you on your way so you are able to document and plan effectively. _

_Excuse me for being forward but I'm lacking company this weekend, maybe we can meet for lunch? I assume you like to eat…_

_I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour he is…let's just say he's not patient with the ladies. I hope he's out of your hair now. _

_I'll leave you to celebrate with Katherine._

_Christian Grey_

_CEO Grey Enterprises and Holdings_

* * *

Ana smiled, he wanted to meet her for lunch this weekend. She wasn't sure if it was wise to do so but she also wanted to get to know Christian on a more personal level, maybe then they wouldn't bicker as soon as their eyes met. She felt like there was more to Christian Grey than he liked to lead on, and she would find out what it was.

"Miss Steele? Caroline will see you now" Ana follows the young woman into the oversized changing rooms of neinmens, Ana had always dreamed of being in here trying on extravagant pieces of clothing, she just never thought that it would happen so soon. Kate took a seat and sipped on her glass of champagne whilst Ana began searching through the rail of clothes that Caroline had personally chosen for her. "Miss Steele, I hear congratulations are in order for last night's event. I'm so glad I was able to attend" Caroline plants air kisses on both of Ana's cheeks and takes a step back, "Yes, I got a promotion for the event. Consider me head event planner for both Grey enterprises and Coping Together, seems I impressed a few people" Ana continues to search through the rail picking out a few items as she scans through, "Oh that's wonderful news, you're going to be great" Caroline picks up the clothes that Ana has chosen and places them on an empty rail.

"Lets get you out of this dress and into some new garments" Caroline wheels the rail into an empty cubicle and decides to begin her little fashion show with a royal blue peplum dress, once Ana is zipped up she pulls back the cubicle and Kate instantly wolf whistles. "My Ana going up in the world, you look stunning girl" Kate comments as gulps back the champagne, it was clear that she was already celebrating. Heading back in to the cubicle, Ana decides to try on the second dress. An emerald green knee length number, the plunging V-neck makes Ana a little worried about wearing this in public but she figured it would be good for a good night out. After trying on each garment Ana is ready to pay but Caroline has other ideas.

"Mr Grey insisted that this was added to his tab" Caroline states Ana frowns and shakes her head. "You tell Mr Grey that if this isn't taken from my salary at the end of the month, I'll personally hand his balls to him on a silver platter" Ana couldn't quite believe her words but she had already said it, she added a smile and watched as Caroline giggled. "I'll um pass on the message, it was great to meet you properly Ana, have a great weekend" Ana collected her bags and headed out of the store with Kate in tow.

"What's going on with you and Christian?" Kate has moved to stand in front of Ana, she wanted an answer. "We got off on the wrong foot, he's trying to make it up to me" Ana tried to keep her answer simple. "I see, so do you think you two will ever you know hook up?" Ana's scowl instantly caused Kate to back track her question; she should know her best friend better. "No, Katherine. I'm not going to hook up with Christian Grey, you know I'm a virgin" Ana whispers in a harsh tone, she moved around Kate and began to walk out of the mall, her mission complete for today.

"Come on Ana don't be such a frigid, you need to do it some time" Kate matched Ana's fast pace, once they reached the car. The pair jumped inside and faced each other. "But not with Christian Grey, I'm not looking to gain the media's attention because I've been in relation to him in that way. You know I'm not like that" Ana looked sincerely into Kate's eyes and she saw her nod, "I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have even asked" Kate turns the radio up and the pair head back to their apartment, tonight's plan hadn't been discussed and they would need to hash out a plan before they step outdoors, they liked to know where they would be going.

"How about you put on that pretty green dress and we go clubbing?" Kate eyes the bag of clothes and Ana hesitates, "I'm not looking to get stupidly drunk, I have plans tomorrow and right now I need to go and confirm those" Ana stalks off into her bedroom to find Mr Moneybags waiting patiently on her bed.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

_Second update of today!_

_Whilst writing this chapter, I decided to do some research so I could get a real feel of the included venues and my mind is completely blown... Escala is completely beautiful as well as the Fairmont olympic hotel (which will be included in the story at one point). I'm in love, Seattle is beautiful and I can see why the author of fifty shades chose Seattle._

_Good news! There will be at least one update tomorrow, there may be a second if I get more time to write. I hope you enjoyed this mornings chapter!_

_Enjoy the last update for today! ... Until tomorrow._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I don't think I like the sound of my balls being handed to me on a silver platter" Christian's cold tone didn't scare Ana one bit, in fact his mood amused her. She dropped her bags on the floor and stood in front of him. "Hello to you too Mr Grey, I assume Caroline passed on the message" Ana lowers herself so she's on her knees and keeps the eye contact between them, she wasn't going to back down. "I got the message loud and clear Anastasia" Christian gave her a look and she smiled. "Good, because I was just about to reply to your email too" Ana had never felt so powerful before, her wit and attitude would make this end badly but right now she had no care.

"Well you have no need to email me now, I'm here. What would you like to tell me Anastasia?" Christian raises and eyebrow and Ana instantly bites her lip, she smirks a little. "That I'm available for lunch tomorrow, oh and to thank you for your tech guy being able to visit, I can't forget the balls on a silver platter" Ana stands again and picks up her bag of clothes, she opens her closet and pulls out a few empty hangers. "I see, well maybe I have other plans for you now" Christian spoke in a low tone, Ana stopped in her tracks and faced him. "Other plans? Do explain Mr Grey" Ana then continued to neatly hang her new clothes in her closet as Christian stands "Maybe we should go to a club, why don't you celebrate with me?" Ana smirks and finishes placing her clothes in her closet. "Sure, you're not really dressed for clubbing though" Ana comments as she looks at Christian's casual clothes, the way his jeans hung off his hips made Ana's knees weak. He was perfect.

"I'll pick you and Kate up at 7:00pm, we'll eat before we dance. I'll bring my brother" Christian struts out of Ana's bedroom and listens as Kate questions his presence, silence falls over the apartment and Ana is the one to kill it. "Be ready for Seven, seems we have plans to go clubbing tonight" Ana disappears back into her room and pulls out the emerald green dress that she previously purchased at neinmens and the heels she liked to call 'whore heels' she placed them both on her bed and disappeared into her bathroom for a shower.

A half hour passes and Ana emerges from the bathroom, she decides to start with her hair. She dries her hair in record time and then curls, she finishes off the look with hair spray to hold her curls in place. Ana applies light make up and pulls on her dress and heels, she heads out of her bedroom with her phone in hand and meets Kate in the kitchen.

"Oh Ana you look so gorgeous, does this dress look okay?" Ana takes a look at Kate, she's chosen a deep red peplum dress matched with Silver heels and silver clutch bag. "You look great" Ana smiles and takes the glass of wine Kate has handed her, they both gulp the wine and wait for Christian and Elliot. Right on time a knock at the door is heard and Ana jumps up to let the two grown men in, they step in both dressed in a crisp white shirt and grey pants. Christian looks so sexy and manly, Ana couldn't wait to have him. _Slut_ Ana's subconscious sneers. Ana frowns and shakes her subconscious out of her mind. Tonight she would have fun.

"You girls ready?" Elliot asks as he stares over at Kate with a look of lust in his eyes, "Yes, we're ready come on take your eyes off my best friend" Ana takes Elliot by the shoulders and pushes him out of the door with Christian following, he has an amused look on his face his mind wonders with thoughts of Ana. He couldn't tear himself away, he was a thousand miles from home ground he had never done this before and he would pay for it in the morning.

The four of them piled into the SUV driven by Taylor and headed to their first destination of the evening. The trip was short and Ana was thankful of that, she was becoming uncomfortable with the lack of personal space. After they're all out of the SUV an unfamiliar guy jumps out of the passenger of the SUV and follows the four adults into the restaurant . "Grey, Christian Grey" Christian announces as he stands patiently at the waiters stand, "Right this way, Sir" Christian, Ana, Kate and Elliot follow the waiter. The group are shown to a secluded booth and are left to settle, Elliot and Kate are already lost in conversation whilst Ana and Christian sits in silence.

Ana decides to look over the menu, she decides that she will order the chicken ceaser salad with extra chicken. Something light on her stomach wouldn't cause her pain in the morning. "I can guarantee those two will be fucking before midnight" Christian whispers as he moves closer to Ana, "Knowing Kate, she'll have him before we make it out of this restaurant" Ana replies with a small smile. An hour passes and Elliot and Kate have already disappeared, leaving Christian and Ana alone. "I think we should leave, they won't be back" Christian says as he pushes away his plate, he's ordered oysters and managed to clear the whole plate. Ana on the other hand barely managed to finish her large helping of chicken ceaser salad much to Christians dislike. "Where would you like to go?" Ana asks picking up her glass of champagne and gulping it down, between the two of them they had finished the bottle and they were ready to leave.

"Escala" Christian says with ease, Ana was unsure of what Escala was so she looked at him with a confused look. "Where I live, Anastasia" Ana gives him a look but agrees to go with him, what's the worst that could happen? Christian pays the bill and they both leave the restaurant with the Taylor and the man known to be Sawyer close behind. Ana finds Christians hand in hers as he drags her towards the SUV, the paps have caught on to Christian's location and managed to grab a shot of Ana and Christian holding hands.

Ana and Christian sit at either end of the SUV and ride in silence, the trip was short. Both Ana and Christian were thankful for that, the silence was becoming awkward with neither of them having anything to say to each other. Once they arrive, Christian leads Ana to the elevator and taps in a code soon the elevator arrives and they both step in. The silence between the pair is killing Ana, the electrical currents igniting once again the distance between them became unbearable for them both. Christian moved a little closer to Ana and took a hold of her hand, he needed to be close and this was as close as he would allow himself.

The Elevator doors opened into a small lobby, the white walls and sandstone seemed to be a theme for Christian. Ana certainly was not prepared for what was to come as she stepped into the penthouse of Escala, her jaw practically dropped to the floor as she was guided to the bar area of the penthouse. "What would you like to drink Anastasia?" Christian asks as he pours himself a small glass of whiskey. "I'd very much love vodka and coke please" Ana smiles at him and he pours the vodka and coke being careful not to give Ana too much vodka. "Thank you"

She takes a big gulp and sets the glass down, she sits at the bar whilst Christian disappears off into the kitchen for a few seconds, and he appears with an iPod. Placing it in the dock a dance tune plays through out the penthouse, Ana immediately recognises the song as Zedd clarity and she begins to dance in her seat. "Are you a party boy, Mr Grey?" Ana questions as she takes another gulp of her drink, Christian shakes his head and pours himself another whiskey. "Aw come on Moneybags, loosen up" Ana stands with her drink in hand, she begins to dance and sway her hips to the music.

Christian sits at the bar and watches as Ana continues to dance, she's lost in the moment as the alcohol and adrenaline takes over her mind. Once she's finished her drink she begins to chant for a shot "Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot" eventually christian gives in and pours them both a shot of vodka, Ana counts down from three and they gulp back the vodka, Ana begins to giggle as the alcohol is fully in control of her. She plants herself on Christians lap and smiles innocently at him. "I think you've done enough celebrating, Anastasia" Christian murmurs to Ana as she rests her head on his shoulder, he sooths her hair and picks her up, carrying her over his shoulder. Ana becomes sleepy, just a few hours ago she was sober but now she was drunk and ready to sleep.

Christian places Ana in his bed and slips in next to her half naked, she quickly falls into a deep sleep and Christian soon follows.

Morning approaches and a groggy Ana opens her eyes to an unfamiliar room, her mind is completely blank of last night's celebrations and she quickly wonders where she ended up. Ana drags herself out of the unfamiliar bed and opens the door that leads to a short corridor, she finds the kitchen empty but decides to sit on a nearby couch. This place was mesmerizing and she would later have a grand tour given to her by whoever owned this place, Ana instantly felt dirty she wondered if she had slept with the owner of the magnificent penthouse.

"Barney, postpone todays visit to Miss Steele's. I'll let you know an appropriate time" Ana knew that voice, she instantly shoved her head into her hands as she realised her mistakes. She allowed herself to over think the situation, she began to breathe heavily. This isn't how she wanted this to happen, she wanted it to be special. Tears began to fall down her face, she couldn't stop them. She left them flow down her cheeks and hit the kitchen counter. "Anastasia?" Christian seemed worried as he heard a sobbing Ana.

Ana looked at Christian and then turned away again, she felt ashamed. "Anastasia what's wrong?" He turned Ana to face him and lifted her face. "Did we?" her voice trembles with fear of him saying yes, Ana sighs with relief when he shakes his head. "I don't fuck women when they're drunk and even if I did, you wouldn't be able to walk" a playful smirk crosses his lips and Ana can't help but giggle. "Good because I'm a virgin and I'd rather not be fucked when I'm drunk" Ana blurts out, Christian's mouth forms to the shape of an 'O', he stares at Ana with a look of curiosity. "I find it hard to believe" Christian finally speaks up after spending a few minutes blankly staring into Ana's eyes.

"Well believe it because this cherry hasn't been popped" Ana stands and saunters off into Christian's bedroom, she collects her heels and phone and heads back into the kitchen where a shell shocked Christian stands frozen. Ana rolls her eyes walks back towards Christian, she slaps him lightly on the cheek and brings him back down to earth. "Leaving so soon?" Christian asks with a raised eyebrow. "Today was meant to be a spring clean day" Ana sighs as she remembers her plans to clean the apartment, "I see, would you like me to accompany you or is that too much to ask?" Christian turns into Mr Formal and Ana instantly smiles, "I think I'm better off doing the cleaning alone, thank you for celebrating with me though. Email me later" Ana exits the kitchen with Christian close behind her. "wait" Christian pulls Ana to him and wraps his arms around her waist, he presses his lips to hers and lingers for a few moments before allowing her to leave. "Taylor will be waiting in the car lot to take you home" Ana smiles her thanks and leaves Escala in complete and utter shock.

The journey home left Ana to think about her night with Christian, the kiss made her want more and boy did she want more. She wanted him all over, she couldn't help but be greedy. She needed him and she hoped he would email her later.

Ana couldn't deny the electric currents between her and Christian, she just hoped it wouldn't be short lived.


	5. Chapter 5

_Morning!_

_Thank you for yesterdays feedback on chapters three and four, I really enjoy reading reviews. I've replied to a few and I will reply to more when I get the chance. I appreciate it so much!_

_I wrote at least five different endings to this chapter and I eventually decided to stick with my guns and move slowly. Because of my troubles with the end of this chapter I'm unsure if I'll be able to get a second update out today, if I do it will be a miracle. _

_The chapter is a little longer so hopefully it will compensate for the maybe lack of second update today, we'll see how things go._

_Wish me luck!_

_Enjoy chapter five :)_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ana was happy to be home, after the awkward morning she had she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her day in a pair of sweats whilst she cleaned her apartment to music that would make her feel like a powerful woman. Once she got inside Ana was glad that there was no one around, she slipped out of her clothes and placed them in the wash basket, Ana then found Kate's iPod and connected it with the dock and pressed play. She disappeared in her bedroom and emerged wearing a pair of her pyjama shorts and tank top, it was way too hot for sweats today.

Ana spent the afternoon making sure the apartment was to her standards, she was proud of her handiwork today. The day was approaching evening and Ana suddenly realised that she had wasted a day cleaning, she was happy that her thoughts hadn't been side tracked by this mornings kiss but she was sure that her thoughts would turn to him once she had nothing else to do.

"There's my girl" Ana grinned as Kate dragged herself into the apartment, she looked like she had spent the last twenty four hours being thoroughly fucked and Ana knew better than to try and change her mind of going to bed. "I'm tired and worn out; I'm going to go sleep for fourteen hours. We'll talk after" Kate disappears and Ana is left alone once again, she pulls out her phone and realises that she has been left a few messages.

'_Are you alive? C.'_

'_Anastasia, I've made arrangements for Barney to visit you bright and early tomorrow morning. Please reply. C.'_

'_God damn it Anastasia, are you okay? C.'_

'_I'm coming over; I need to know you're okay'_

Ana looks at the time of the last message. _Shit shit shit_. He'll be here any moment now; Ana checked her hair in the mirror and was thankful that it hadn't moved out of place since she shoved it into a messy bun earlier today. A knock on the door sounded and Ana made a run for the door, she opened the door breathing heavily and saw Christian stood leaning in the door way with a casual look. "Oh, you're alive then" Christian says as he enters the apartment, he takes a seat on the couch and watches as Ana disappears in her room, she returns with a jacket for herself and sits beside him.

"Why the sudden worry about me?" Ana looks at him and watches as she catches him off guard, "I worry about all of my employees" Christian states, "You worry enough to visit them if they don't reply to a few texts? Cut the shit Christian" Ana stands and towers over him, he had pissed her off again. "You're more than an employee" Christian mumbles, Ana raises a brow and waits for him to continue. "I was hoping you would try something with me but a feisty bitch like you, I don't think you'll like it" Christians nerves become apparent as he allows the worlds to fall out of his mouth, he feels stupid for hoping this will work but Christian knows he will never fail.

"And what would you like me to try with you?" Ana asks with curiosity, Christian stands and faces Ana. He couldn't quite believe himself but he was going to tell her his darkest secret. "Submit to me Anastasia and I'll make it worth your while" Christian gives her a seductive look but is met with the icy blue eyes of Anastasia Steele. "You want me to be some sex slave for you? Christian Grey, sit down" Ana pushes him onto the couch and takes a step back, Christian is shocked that she's reacting this way he's not used to the rejection he has been given and he wants nothing more than to take Miss Steele over his knee and punish her for continuing to defy him. Ana begins to pace when she hears the sound of her blackberry ringing, she marches over to the phone and recognizes the number. "Ahh, Hello Grace, How are you?" Grace smirks over to Christian as his eyes open wider to the realisation of his mother talking to Ana. "…I'm very well thank you; yes I accepted the position… Of course I would love to, it would be my pleasure… sure I can make five thirty…I'll see you then, bye Grace" Ana chucks the phone in Christian's direction and he catches it.

"Now lets deal with you shall we?" Ana moves closer to Christian again, her eyes full of evil and sin. She wasn't allowing him to get away with such a request. "I don't appreciate you thinking you can take advantage of me, Mr Grey" Ana kneels down so that she is able to look him straight in the eye, "Plenty of times you have pissed me off and here we are again, seemingly back to square one" Christian smirked, he was enjoying how angry Ana was and he was ready to pounce on her as soon as she laid a finger on him. "You might be able to do this with your other employees but I'm sure I've already mentioned that I am not one to be messed with, did you not hear me the first time moneybags?" Christian shakes his head, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I need you to leave Christian, before I do something I regret" Ana finishes with a cold tone; she didn't want to be fired from a job before she got to start. Christian decided to stay put, he wasn't going to leave without getting a word in. "I should have handcuffed you and fucked that smart mouth the first night I met you" and with that Christian stands and leaves Ana alone in her apartment, her jaw is on the floor. Christian had shocked her as much as she shocked him, tonight had ended on a bad note between the pair and Ana would find herself grovelling for forgiveness when they saw each other again.

Ana took a glance at the time and saw that it was getting late; she decided to join Kate in her slumber. She needed comfort from her best friend, lying next to Kate felt like home. They used to spend nights like this when something was wrong with either of them, it instantly made them feel better except this time Ana needed more than Kate's sleeping comfort. She needed Christian.

Ana fell asleep that night thinking of her plans for the next day, a celebratory lunch with Grace and Mia and a visit from Barney the tech guy. She thought to herself that she was quickly becoming popular with the Grey family and she wasn't sure how to deal with it, she hoped that things would soon be better between her and Christian. Ana wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew whatever it was wouldn't be leaving her any time soon.

"Wake up lazy" Kate yells causing Ana to cover her ears "We have some visitors" Ana's eyes fly open and she jumps out of bed. "Miss Steele?" a young looking man with a messy hair do and square frame glasses extends his hand "I'm Barney, my guys and I will be installing the laptop and an iMac in your apartment. Where would you like the iMac?" Ana shakes Barneys hand and points to the corner of the living room, "There will be fine, I assume Mr Moneybags bought a desk to house the iMac?" Barney nods and at that second the apartment door swings open as Christian and Taylor enter with a small corner desk. Ana rolls her eyes and heads for her room. "I'm going to be getting ready, Kate will make you all some tea or coffee" Ana storms off in a huff to her room and sits on her unused bed.

She needed to get away from Christian, he always seemed to be showing up uninvited and she was growing tired of his presence. Ana headed for her bathroom and locked the door, not wanting to take any chances. Ana took her time in the shower, making sure to rid her hair of the hairspray from two nights ago. After a long forty five minutes, Ana emerges from her bathroom with a towel covering her wet, naked body. She pulls out a set of underwear and her new Peplum dress; she matches the dress with a black chunky knit cardigan and black pumps. Ana then towel dries her hair and pulls her hair into a side bun, she makes sure it's secure and then applies light make up.

Ana quickly dresses and throws her cardigan over her shoulders, and leaves her bedroom to find Barney and his two guys working on the mac book and iMac. Christian stood in the door way of the kitchen making polite conversation with Kate. "I'm heading out now, figured I'd leave early and grab some groceries before I have to meet Grace and Mia" Ana announces, she smiles at Kate and then glares at Christian. "A word please" Ana gestures for Christian to follow her and follow her he does, she didn't care for the extra technology being installed in her home, instead she wanted other answers.. She heads down the flight of stairs and reaches her car; she waits on Christian to catch up to her.

Once they're both in the car she turns to face him. "I want to know how you got into my apartment Friday evening" Ana gives him a stern look; she didn't appreciate Christian's knowledge of breaking into apartments. "Spare key, the mat is always the obvious place" Christian runs a hand through his hair and watches as Ana bites her lip "Stop that" Christian orders. Ana shakes her head and allows the car roar to life "I have things to do so you can go now" Ana says not wanting to look at Christian, after a few moments of staring at Ana, he slides out of the car and Ana immediately leaves Christian behind.

Once she's out of sight Ana pulls over and rests her head on the steering wheel, the effects of Christian were getting to her and his overbearing and generous nature was proving too much. She either needed to beat him or join him but it was clear that he had other plans for her. Lifting her head, Ana made a mental reminder to ask Christian of his plans of submission, nothing was clear when it came to Christian and she hated that feeling. She needed to clarify.

After a short drive Ana reached her destination, the Grey Manor. Grace and Mia stand patiently as Ana walks across the gravel to meet her friends. "Ana, you look lovely today. Come on in" Grace gestures for Mia and Ana to follow her into the kitchen area where Grace's chef is cooking up a storm. "Your lunch will be ready in a few minutes' ladies" the cook known as Marco says with a smile, Grace heads out to the patio where the Women then sit. "Marco has prepared us freshly baked bagels with salmon and cream cheese, the rest is a secret" Ana licks her lips at today's offerings; she hadn't noticed her hunger until now. "Sounds yummy, I'm absolutely staring" Ana grins and Mia nods her head "Me too, I can't wait!" Mia claps her hands together before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Ana, I hope Christian wasn't too rude to you during your ride home with him Thursday evening" Grace says with a hint of sympathy, Ana begins to wonder if she's not the only one that's experienced his rudeness and overbearing nature. "Nothing that I can't handle, it seems that your son and I can't seem to find a balance between polite conversation and full on rudeness" Ana admits making Mia and Grace giggle, "Don't be phased by him, he's had a tough time. He'll be fine" Grace reassures Ana with a soft smile, "Oh don't you worry, I'll be able to handle him just fine" Ana smirks and listens as both Mia and Grace giggle again.

Marco sets the table with the freshly baked bagels and salmon; he disappears inside for a few moments only to emerge again from the kitchen with cream cheese and a bowl of salad. The ladies immediately tuck in taking two bagels each and filling them with plenty of salmon and cream cheese, once they were all finished they were left wondering what else Marco had up his sleeve for them. "That was beautiful, Marco makes the best bagels" Ana says as she picks through her salad "He sure does, one of the main reasons I employed him. That and his pizzas" Grace replies with a smile as Marco clears the plates, he returns a few minutes later with a platter of mini homemade pizzas.

"Oh these look divine" Mia comments as she picks up the small mozzarella, pepper and beef pizzas. "Save me a few, I'd like to let these bagels settle before I even think about stomaching these" Ana says as she eyes the pizzas, Grace and Mia continue to tuck into the pizzas whilst Ana sips on her orange juice. "It's such a lovely day out today, I'm sure you girls have other plans than spending the day with ol' me" Grace says as she finishes up her mini pizza, "I think I'm going to get a head start on work before tomorrow, your son has hooked me up with some neat technology to work with" Ana replies with a sad smile the thought of Christian instantly made her mood dip a little as she remember the way she left their conversation, "I see, what about you Mia?" Mia blushes and hides her face, she has something to hide. "Well… I was planning to do a spot of shopping for an outfit" Mia decides to not indulge in her plans with the rest of the women and instead leaves them hanging.

After another hour of small talk Ana departs the Grey Manor with the intentions of spending the rest of her day lounging around in her apartment, what she found at home though was nothing what she was hoping for. She found Kate and both of the Grey men sitting at the dining table with a glass of wine, she chose to ignore them and head into her room to check out her newly set up laptop. Opening the door she was met with a new corner desk set in the far corner of her room, she wasn't surprised in fact she was kind of relieved that Christian had gotten her one. She hated to work without a desk.

Once the mac book switched on as expected a ping sounded notifying Ana of an email, she read that the email was from Christian and saw a number of attachments.

* * *

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date: 29th March 1:57pm_

_Subject: Your tasks_

_Attachments: Coping Together , _

_Anastasia, you have already received my welcome email so now it's time to get down to business. Attached in this email I have two tasks for you, one is to be for the 10th of May and the next shall be for whenever you see fit. Its coming 8 years this May that I started my business and I would like you to organise a small get together fit for the executive employees and my close family. I will have my assistant send you over a guest list in the next few days. _

_The coping together dinner is to thank the largest donators for their donations, please make reservations as where you see fit and I will send you the guest list for this in the coming days also. _

_Christian Grey_

_CEO Grey Enterprises and Holdings_

* * *

Ana shut the lid of her laptop and sighed at the light work load, she wanted to focus on something and that wasn't much to focus on. Spinning in her chair she found Christian leaning in the door way, he had been watching her as she scanned through the email. She stood up and gestured for him to shut the door, he stepped forward closer to her and she allowed him to pull her even closer.

"I tried to forget about you Anastasia, that night we met but I can't let you go" he paused searching her blue eyes for a few moments before continuing , before he could though Ana stopped him pushing her finger to his mouth. "You don't need to let me go, Christian" Ana took a deep breath, her finger still placed on Christians lips, she didn't want to hear him speak she just wanted his lips on hers. She moved in closer to him moving her finger from his lips and placing her lips upon his, Christian instantly deepens the kiss as he crushes Ana's body against his, Ana had never kissed like this before and it was a completely new experience for her. She tangled her hands in Christians Copper mess and nibbled on his lip a little before she was rudely pushed away.

"I'm sorry, this isn't me I shouldn't be doing this. Excuse me Anastasia" with that Christian makes a run for it, Ana was left alone in her room completely shocked by Christian's departure. She wasn't sure what to feel. Ana only assumed the worst.

Christian didn't want to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprise! I was able to write this and now i shall get to work on tomorrows surprise for you all, hopefully my surprise will smooth some stuff out. I'm unsure if I am able to get two chapters out for you all tomorrow but hopefully the surprise will make up for it if I'm unable to. For now though, I need to slip my headphones back on turn Swedish House Mafia up and begin the next chapter._

_See you all tomorrow!_

_PS - I was thinking of changing the title but I really have no idea as to what I could change it to, perhaps someone would like to help?_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Monday morning soon approached and Ana was thankful for that, though she was not thankful for the Seattle rain. Ana managed to settle on a suitable black pencil skirt and white sheer blouse complete with lace covering the shoulders matched with black pumps for her first day at Coping Together as a paid employee, Ana packed her laptop and a small lunch into her bag and was ready to go. But first she needed to wake up Kate. Ana snuck into her room and jumped on her best friend, Kate stirred in her sleep but did not wake. Ana frowned and left her to sleep; it wasn't like she had anything special to do today.

Ana was glad to be back on familiar grounds, after her weekend she couldn't wait to immerse herself into the world of work. "Hello, Ana. Welcome to top floor. I'm Claire, I'll show you to your desk" a young woman that looked to be in her early thirties gave Ana a welcoming smile before turning on her heels and taking off with Ana close behind. After a short walk Claire stops at a closed door, she turned to Ana and smiled. "This is your office, make it your own" Claire disappeared and left Ana to her own devices, she was scared to open the door unsure of what she would find with a boss like Christian Grey she knew there was a chance that he had already furnished the office to his standards.

Opening the door what Ana found made her smile, it hadn't been touched. The room consisted of a beautiful walnut curving desk with a black leather chair placed behind the desk, two black leather tub chairs sat in the corner of the office whilst the walls stayed bare. She would fix that when she had spare time. Ana placed her bag on the desk and sat herself in the chair that she was provided with; she then pulled out of Mac book and set it in front of her.

Ana made quick work on starting on her first task, the coping together thank you dinner. She made a quick search of places where she would host the dinner and decided quickly that the Fairmont Olympic Hotel was her safest and best choice, Ana dialled the contact number and waited for an answer. "Good morning from the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, Jared speaking how may I help?" A young voice sounded from the other end of the line and Ana was thankful that someone picked up. "Hello, my name is Anastasia Steele I'd like to make a special reservation for your private room" Ana's nerves were beginning to kick in, she wanted to do a good job with the dinner and she would certainly go all out to impress. "Of course Miss Steele, whom will this reservation be for?" Jared asks with a polite tone "I'd like to make the reservation on behalf of Coping Together. I'm sorry to be rude but may I come down and speak to your manager? I feel this may be easier face to face" Jared remains silent for a few moments as tapping at a computer is heard, "The Manager will be free in a half hour, will that be okay?" Ana smiles and quickly says her thank you before packing away her bag and exiting out of the office.

Ana makes the journey to the Fairmont and is quickly taken away by the hotel; it's beautiful she had never seen such a hotel before. Ana makes her way to the reception and finds Jared who appears to be much older than he sounds at the reception, "Hello Jared" Ana smiles and he immediately recognises the voice, "Miss Steele, Mr Boyce will see you now let me show you the way" Jared leaves the reception and turns his attention to Ana and leads the way to the Managers office. Ana is quickly met with an older looking man, at least fifty. Mr Boyce dons a navy blue suit with the Fairmont tie; Ana can't help but smile at the man as he flashes his best smile. "Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you" Ana shakes the extended hand and takes a seat, "Likewise Mr Boyce, this is such a magnificent hotel" Ana comments still shocked at the beauty that one building can hold, "Only the best Miss Steele, I understand you would like to hold a function here" Mr Boyce gets straight down to business and Ana admires this, she didn't want to be here any longer than she needed.

"Of course, as you probably heard we recently held the Coping Together Gala over at The Grey Manor and since we topped our Grand total by a significant amount we would like to invite the biggest donors and founders for a thank you dinner" Ana watches as Mr Boyce makes note of my words, he looks up and nods. "That sounds wonderful, I would be honoured to have you host this here. So are we talking a private room with a personalized three course meal?" Ana nods and she then realises that she will need to plan a menu for her guests to have. "Yes that's exactly what I was hoping for, forgive me for not being very prepared for this but I thought I would get the venue secure before I make other plans"

"It's fine, I have a few openings for you to choose from" Mr Boyce pauses for a second and then looks towards Ana "How does the twentieth of next month sound to you?" Mr Boyce awaits Ana's reply, she sits for a few moments before coming to the decision that she would take the date. "Yes that's perfect, plenty of time for me to arrange invitations and a menu. Thank you Mr Boyce, it was a pleasure meeting you" They shake hands once more and Ana departs from the hotel. She was glad to get the most important piece of the puzzle in place, now she would spend the rest of the day ordering the rest of her resources for this function.

Returning to her office was exactly what she needed, Ana had spent an hour stuck in the Seattle traffic and she wanted nothing more than to be alone for a few hours. Ana opened her laptop and found an email from Christian and Mr Boyce, she decided to open the email from Mr Boyce first, and she was nowhere near ready for Christian.

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_From: Fredrik Boyce_

_Date: 1st March 2013 1:01pm_

_Subject: Coping Together Reservation_

_Miss Steele._

_I took the liberty of booking your reservation; I look forward to receiving the guest list and menu from you soon. _

_Have a lovely day._

_Fredrik Boyce, Manager Fairmont Olympic Hotel Seattle_

Ana sighed with relief that he hadn't cancelled on her so soon; she decided to reply to Mr Boyce's email.

_To: Fredrik Boyce_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Date: 1st March 1:10_

_Subject: RE: Coping Together Reservation_

_Thank you for your kindness, I hope to have the details prepared for you in the next couple of days. _

_Anastasia Steele Head even planner Grey Enterprises and Holdings / Coping Together_

Ana was thankful to receive the email of guest lists from Christian's assistant the moment she sent the email to Mr Boyce, she decided to save them for later as she was becoming a little peckish. Ana made a start on her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, she was happy to work in silence all day. She preferred to work alone; once she finished her sandwiches Ana braced herself and opened Christians email.

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date: 1st March 2013 12:55pm_

_Subject: Events_

_Miss Steele, I have sent the guest lists over to my assistant. They will be with you shortly. I hear you managed to book the Fairmont for the coping together dinner; I am pleased you did so, the guests will be happy to hear. _

_Have a wonderful rest of the day._

_Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprises and Holdings_

Ana scowled and decided not to reply, she was more than pissed at him for the way he treated her yesterday and she was not prepared to allow herself to fall for him again. She was foolish to think that he wanted to kiss her last night, and she was foolish to think that they would ever sort their differences. From now on Ana Steele would be more than hostile towards Christian Grey, he deserved it and she needed to protect herself from Mr Moneybags.

The rest of the day passes slowly and Ana was more than ready to lock herself in her bedroom and sleep, she was feeling depressed about her situation and she wasn't sure how to bring herself out of it. Walking into each others life four days ago had brought her a lot of pain and so much had already happened that she wasn't able to quite comprehend what else was in store for her and her heart.

One Ana was home she made a beeline for the kitchen; she needed tea and a lot of junk food. Kate placed herself in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Ana made her tea and grabbed the box of donuts that Kate had purchased whilst running errands this afternoon. "Steele, you okay?" Kate offered her friend a worried look and Ana immediately broke down, "No I'm not okay, he's tearing me apart Kate" Ana admitted as she allowed her best friend to hug her "Oh Ana, don't let this get to you" Kate held her tight and allowed her to cry it all out, Ana needed this outlet and she was glad that she didn't do it alone.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you" Ana pulls away from Kate and watches as Kate takes a seat on the kitchen counter, "You remember when I told you about going to Barbados with my family?" Ana nods and waits for her to continue, "Well, they want to leave tonight. I won't go if you don't want me to" Ana shakes her head and frowns at her best friend "No, go and spend some time with your family. I'll be here when you get back waiting for all the details" Ana hugs Kate and they part ways, she wouldn't see Kate for a few weeks and this was the perfect opportunity to spend time alone and figure herself out without the interruption of her best friend.

Ana took to the sofa with her tea and plate of donuts and sat in silence whilst Kate ran around the apartment searching for things she didn't need. Ana just watched and sipped on her tea, relaxing for a while before her day ended and she would be forced to face work again.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Love you Steele, I'll be back in three weeks" Kate hugs Ana tight and quickly pulls away, Ana watches as Kate leaves their apartment and then sinks onto the floor the moment she is out of sight.

She was left alone for three weeks, what on earth would she do about Christian Grey now?


	7. Chapter 7

_Surprise! A Christian POV!_

_Tell me what you think?_

_Until next time..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Christian sat at his desk with his head in his hands; he had spent the past three hours like this. Thinking, thinking about Ana and her soft lips, he wasn't sure what was happening to him and he certainly wasn't aware of the feelings he had developed the past few days. This was all new to him and he certainly wasn't welcoming the feelings with open arms, he felt out of control and he needed to gain it back. Anastasia was taking a toll on him and he didn't know how to deal with that, a feisty attitude was not what he was looking for in a submissive.

"I was hoping I'd find you here" a familiar voice filled his ears and he rolled his eyes, "Elena" Christian greets his friend and points to the seat on the other side of the desk, she sits and brushes her blonde hair out of her face. "I came to see how my favourite Dominant is doing" Elena gave him a sincere look; she saw the worry plastered on his face and quickly reached a hand out to his. He refused to touch her; he promised himself he would never touch her again. "Don't" Christian snarls, he turns cold and distant from the woman he considered a friend.

"What's wrong?" Elena asks hoping to help him but he distances himself even further. "Look, this friendship we have shouldn't have happened Elena. I have a business I need to focus on" Christian gives her a cold look and she immediately stands "It's that girl isn't it? The one you've been pictured in the papers with, Christian don't let her fool you. She's after your money" and with that Elena pushes her bag over her shoulder and leaves, Christian felt a wave of relief wash over him. He expected his cutting ties with her to go down with a fight; he felt the need to cut the bad people out of his life before he allowed a new person in his life. He needed to protect her.

Christian picks up the phone, hell bent on completing his mission. "Anastasia, I'd like to meet with you" Christian took a deep breath and prepared himself for the hell she would give him. "After Sunday evening? You have some nerve" Ana replies she sounds cold and distant from the feisty girl she usually is, Kate's sudden departure was taking a toll on her. "If you'd just give me an hour of your time this evening to allow me to discuss a few things with you-" Christian is interrupted by the sound of Ana laughing "Cut the shit Christian, you let me think that you wanted to kiss me. You lead me on, you're lucky I even answered your call" Ana is almost yelling, Christian could feel himself being beaten down by the hammer that is Ana.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Anastasia, I'll collect you at six this evening" Christian slams the phone down and stands, he couldn't be in the office any longer. Christian packed his things and left his office without saying a word, Taylor followed closely behind him not saying a word. He sensed his mood and he knew better than to talk to his boss right now.

Christian jumped into his R8 and allowed Taylor to jump into the passenger seat before he took off. "I hope you don't mind but I have some things to get off my mind so I'll be in the gym for a while" Christian says as the engine roars to life, "I also need to collect Miss Steele at six, you and Gail can have the evening off" Taylor nods with a small smile. Once they arrive back at Escala, Christian disappears into his room and reappears in a tight fit t-shirt and gym shorts. "I'll be an hour or two" christian says as he disappears once more leaving Taylor behind. He needed to do this alone.

The gym entrance came into view and Christian couldn't wait to get his hands on a punch bag. Without a submissive he didn't have an outlet and this was his best bet. Once christian reached the punch bag he dropped to the floor and told himself he would get through the twenty push ups, it didn't put as much strain on him as what he was expecting and he was glad for that, after his warm up Christian got to work on taking his anger out on the punching bag in front of him.

After an hour Christian was tired and out of breath, he decided that now would be the time to head back to his penthouse and shower before the night ahead. Walking into the kitchen Christian found Gail and Taylor talking in hushed tones, they stopped immediately and greeted their boss. Christian ignored them both with the agenda of ridding himself of the sweat on his body, stepping into the oversized shower Christian felt relaxed as soon as the water hit his skin. He relished in the warmness until he grew tired of the hard beating water over his skin.

Stepping out of the shower Christian felt refreshed and ready to take on Ana, he dressed in a plain white polo shirt, his favourite casual jeans and Canvas shoes. A knock at the door is heard and Christian allows them entry. "Miss Steele is waiting in the kitchen area" Gail announces, Christian frowns and follows Gail into the kitchen. There stands an innocent looking Anastasia Steele dressed in a simple jeans and T-shirt, Christian smirks and heads for her. "Anastasia, you're early" Christian put on a front; he was going to take her shit today and suck it up like a real man. "Well I like to drive" Ana replies as she allows Christian to kiss her cheek.

Christian's staff had now disappeared and they were left alone, he needed to seize this chance to end the bitterness between them and make her see that he wasn't looking to hurt her feelings. "Well? I'm here so talk before I leave again" Ana refused sit at the kitchen bar, she wanted to know why he had wanted her here and this time she wouldn't leave without an answer. "You need to know some things about me" Christian began, he was going to tell Ana his secret and he hoped that it wouldn't send her running. "Then tell me" Ana crossed her arms and waited for the secret to slip out of his mouth. "I don't want you to run away, I want to be honest with you. Please follow me" Christian gestures to follow him to a locked door, he unlocks the door and a set of small stairs are revealed. Christian and Ana take the small journey up the flight of stairs and are met with a set of double doors, "Promise me you won't run?" Ana keeps her mouth shut and nods, she wasn't sure what he was up to but she was curious to know.

Christian unlocked the doors to reveal a deep red room, to Ana the room looked normal. She curiously looked around waiting for the secret to pop out at her but the secret was well hidden, the room consisted of various chest of draws a California king bed dressed in deep red satin to match the walls and another door that seemed to mismatch the feel of the room. "Well this looks… interesting" Ana mumbles as Christian walks off over to the far room, he pulls an object from one of the many chest of drawers and turns to face Ana. "Have you ever seen one of these?" Christian questions as he twists the leather crop carefully in his hand, Ana shakes her head and steps closer to get a better look.

Ana's mouth drops open as she soon realises the object and looks at Christian, "What do you use this for exactly?" Ana raises a brow whilst Christian is lost in the moment with his crop, she clicks her fingers and Christian instantly snaps his head up to look at give Ana a look. "You don't know? Anastasia, I am a Dominant. I like to fuck submissives and punish them with objects like this" Christian stares at Ana with a blank face and she laughs. "Stop lying" Ana says after a few moments of laughter.

"I'm not lying" Christian sets the crop on the bed and moves closer to Ana she doesn't move not fazed by him. "I want to show you, I want you handcuffed to that bed right this instant but you haven't even had vanilla sex yet" Christian mumbles loud enough for Ana to hear she looks up at him and bites her lip, the sound of his admission made her want him right now but she wasn't in a rush to lose her virginity. Especially to someone who loved to inflict pain upon women. "What do you get out of doing stuff like this, Christian?" Christian is thrown into the deep water, he wasn't expecting this question. "Sexual Gratification" Christian admits, Ana takes a step back and watches Christian for a moment. He didn't seem like the man he was trying to portray.

"I'd like to leave this room" Ana says as she turns her back on Christian and heads down the stairs and into the kitchen area. Christian places the crop back into its special drawer along with the rest of his favourite objects; he joins Ana in the kitchen and sits beside her. "Why haven't you run?" Christian asks placing a hand on hers she didn't move her hand instead she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "Because I think you can be different" Ana whispers "You need to find a new outlet, Christian. I can help you find it" she gives him a smile and then squeezes his hand once more. "I appreciate you wanting to help but I think I should do this on my own" Christian stands and moves around to the fridge, he pulls out a glad jug of orange juice and pours Ana and himself a glass. He sips slowly whilst Ana takes a huge gulp and places the glass down onto the counter.

"Whilst I'm here we could discuss the menu for the coping together dinner" Ana suggests Christian smiles and nods taking his seat next to Ana. "Of course, what did you have in mind?" Christian asks, Ana grins and pulls out her blackberry she proceeds to read out her ideal three course meal. "For starters I was thinking a lobster salad and then we can move on to a rack of lamb with warm salad of beans and slow-roasted potatoes, for the dessert I was thinking frozen banana and praline parfait. I think the guests will enjoy it" Ana places her phone on the counter in front of her and waits on Christian, "Nice to see you putting the blackberry to good use. I think the menu sounds divine, it's absolutely perfect. I knew I could count on you Anastasia" Christian gulp down the rest of his juice and watches as Ana stands and collects her belongings.

"I think I'm going to head home now, if you need me just call me" Ana mentally slapped herself in the face as she realise that she had dropped her barriers but she wasn't the only one. "Sure, I'll see you soon. Thank you for not running, Ana" Christian walks out into the lobby with Ana and watches her leave, he was glad that for once the pair ended on a good note and he was hopeful that it wouldn't turn sour again. He soon realised that if he wanted to woo Ana, trying to have her submit to his needs wasn't the way to go. He was prepared to try a different approach.

It was getting late and Christian couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, he dragged himself to bed and wasted no time in stripping naked. He fell into a deep sleep but it didn't keep away repeating night mare...

"_Mummy?" the pain in his stomach was starting again, he was hungry and there was no food to eat. He climbed upon the chair and moved his head under the tap that ran cold water; he sipped as much as he could before climbing back down and re-joining his mum on the floor. She hadn't moved for days and he was unable to figure out why. The young boy took his favourite blankie, one that his mum had bought for him when he was just a few days old and wrapped it over him and his unmoving mum. _

"_Pwease mummy I hungwy" he tried once more but found no reply, the tears started to fall and he curled into his mother wanting comfort from her. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the young boy ducked under his blankie, light poured into the small living room and voices were heard. "Where is the young boy?" A women said and began to search around the small apartment, the young boy stood in sight of the women and she rushed to him "Hello little one, what is your name?" she was young, healthy, everything the boy wasn't. He became shy and whispered his name "I cwistian"_

Christian shot up covered in sweat as the night mare had gotten him once again and it scared him that he was unable to forget his start to life. Christian lies down staring up at the ceiling; he didn't want to disturb anyone else from their slumber. He lay wide awake, unable to take his mind off of his daily nightmare.

He needed Ana's comfort but he unable to bring himself to call her, tomorrow he would visit Flynn and endure hours of facing demons. But for now he needed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm working hard to get ahead of myself with this story before life swallows me up again and I have no time to write. After this chapter the drama will start to kick in and I have a few tricks up my sleeve._

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ana needed to face up to her demons as much as Christian did, she wanted to run when the crop fell into her eyesight but instead she stood her ground and she was thankful that Christian didn't force her to stay in the room that she now called the Red Room Of Pain. The thought of allowing someone to do things like that to her made her want to curl up in a ball and never exist again.

"Ana would you like to talk about it?" Ana had been sat in silence for the best part of an hour whilst her shrink, Doctor Davis watched. Ana nodded and allowed the memories of witnessing her mother take a beating came flooding back.

"I thought she was going to die, I couldn't stop it, the bastard had me tied to a chair and made me watch" Ana admitted as the tears began to fall down her pale face, the past few days had been hard for her and she had refused to leave the apartment. She was broken right now and she needed to get it off of her chest.

"Do you know why he did it?" Ana just shook her head at the question; she didn't know why her mothers third husband turnt into a monster and raised his hand to them both. She had no answers for those questions; she just wished she was able to stop the monster from putting her mother in hospital for two weeks.

"I have no idea, when they found us I ran. I left my mom and ran to my father, I didn't know any better. I just didn't want to deal with it" Ana felt the guilt swallow her as she remembered the plane ride to her father's home, Ray was of course happy to see her. But he wasn't happy to see the bruises that covered her body; he was distraught that her mother had been hospitalized.

"What happened when your mom got out of the hospital?" Doctor Davis placed the box of tissues closer to Ana as she struggled to keep the tears at bay, the tears were helping her. She had never cried like this before.

"Ray and I encouraged her to have the monster sent to jail, after she had succeeded she left savannah and came to live with us. She was distant for almost two years, but then she found Ray again in a way I never thought possible after what she had been through" Ana sniffles and allows the last few tears to fall as she remembers her mothers happy ending, the pictures of her and Ray stood happy with a look of pure adoration for each other crossed her mind and Ana had to smile.

"If your mother can get over this then why can't you Ana?" Ana shrugged and just put her head down.

"I was sixteen; I had never had any experience with the male gender. I didn't know any better, I'm scared to allow myself to trust a man" Ana's admissions were like a weight being lifted off her very heavy shoulders, she was determined to finish this conversation.

"Do you have someone in your life right now that you would like to trust?" Doctor Davis continued to write notes like he had been doing the past hour, he was glad that Ana was getting this out of her system. She had found her outlet, a shrink.

"Yes, I want to trust him and allow myself to be normal happy Ana with him but he has issues too. Issues I'm not sure he can find an outlet for" Ana thought of Christian, the way he so expertly handled the Crop almost a week ago scared Ana a little but she wanted to help him as much as she wanted to help herself.

"Are his issues chasing you away from that trust?" Ana nods and remains silent, she fidgets in her seat. Ana was also admitting this to herself and she couldn't quite believe herself.

"You've been very co-operative today, you know where I am if you need another session" Doctor Davis offers her a smile and she stands ready to put todays session behind her.

"Thank you, I'll be in touch in a few weeks time" Ana returns the smile and heads out of the office. She sighs with relief and decides that now would be an appropriate time to contact Christian.

Hearing the sound of his voice made her grin. "Anastasia where have you been the past week?" Christian sounded worried his heavy breathing only added to it. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore, I thought you ran" Ana shook her head and sighed.

"No, I was busy with work and I needed to do some re-inventing" Ana admitted, she heard the sigh of relief that Christian gave and she knew that everything between them would be fine.

"Me too, I like having you in my life" Christian admitted he paused for a second and then took a deep breath "Will you come over? I'd like to see you"

"Of course, I'll be over soon. We can talk a little bit"

"I'd like that" with that the call ended and Ana made the quick journey to Escala, she found Christian waiting for her at the elevator.

"I'm so glad you're here, Ana" Christian allows Ana to step into the elevator before taking her into a hug "I've been doing a lot of re-evaluating and I think I found my outlet" Christian sucks in air and looks at Ana for a few moments. "I'm a man that knows what he wants, and I want you. Ever since we met, I haven't had this need to beat the shit out of the next woman that comes into my sights. I think you're my outlet" Christian watches as Ana's face gives him a look of shock.

She was not expecting that.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" Ana admits with a sad look, he had caught her off guard with his words and she knew it wouldn't be the first time for him to do so. This was now or never she wouldn't allow herself to lose Christian just when she found him, she didn't care about the short amount of time that they knew each other. She only cared about fighting her demons and regaining her old self.

"You don't need to say anything as long as I know you want me too" Christian says as he moves his hands to caress her face. Ana nods her yes to him and she nuzzles her face in his hand, enjoying the moment.

"I need you to know Christian that I will never submit to you like other girls will, and I want you to understand why but I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet" Ana whispers, the pair make their way to the couches and ignore the staff around them. They just needed time to hold each other.

"I don't need you to submit to me, I need you to be happy" Christian reassures her as he pulls her close to him and holds her tight, it was true, he didn't need or want her to be his submissive. He had spent the past week in intense sessions with Flynn and had decided that he wanted to leave that lifestyle behind; he wanted to cut all ties with those who had brought him into that world and most of all he just wanted to be normal and try to change for the better.

Ana sighs with relief and smiles up at Christian as he holds her, she liked being in his arms it felt safe, it felt like home. Ana moved a hand to his chest and Christian froze, his face gave a distorted look, she moved her hand away and watched as Christian relaxed. It was clear that Christian had an issue with being touched, Ana decided to not push it any further and remain silent. After all she didn't want to ruin a perfect moment.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Christian breaks the ten minute silence, it was approaching dinner time and he didn't want Ana to go hungry.

"No, I've been so busy I haven't had the chance" Ana whispers as she sits up slightly and looks at Christian, he frowns and moves Ana from his lap.

"Well lets get you something to eat then, Gail is making Mac n Cheese tonight" Christian takes a hold of Ana's hand and leads her to the kitchen. They both sit and watch as Gail hurries around the kitchen, she's hesitant about introducing herself to the new woman that appears to be in Christian's life for now. She had seen many women walk in and out of his life but she had never seen a woman affect him quite like this one.

"Dinner will be a few more minutes, Mr Grey" Gail announces as she pulls out two plates and the appropriate cutlery "I made chocolate mousse this morning, perhaps you both would like some for after?" Gail turns around and faces the pair, they both smile and nod. "Okay, I'll fix it with some fruit for you both"

"Thank you Gail" Christian smiles at his employee once more and steals a glance at the beauty beside him. She truly was wonderful, even though they both had their own issues they would work it out together. He wasn't sure what his feelings were but he was curious to see how they would feel once he changed.

Gail sets the food in front of Christian and Ana and disappears, they're left alone the silence between them wasn't awkward it felt right. They both cleared their plates of homemade mac n cheese and watched as Gail re-appeared. "Thank you Gail that was amazing" Ana says as she takes the plates over to the sink for Gail to wash up.

"No problem, it was just a simple recipe" Gail dismisses the compliment and smiles at Ana "Thank you for bringing the plates" Ana nods and returns to her seat.

"I think we'll wait a little for that mousse, I'm stuffed" Christian says as he stands from his seat and looks at Ana "I need to deal with some work, will you be okay out here?"

"Sure, I have to make a few calls anyway" Ana says as she heads to a quieter place in the penthouse.

Later that evening Ana finds herself at home, she had spent most of the afternoon with him and now she was ready to have alone time before she would have to go to work tomorrow. She had been a no show for three days and it was time to show her face around the office, she needed to not let her issues get to her. She couldn't, she had to be strong and keep the brave face. Ana settled into bed and stared up at the ceiling, she felt like another weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was one step closer to becoming the Ana that everyone loved seven years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is chapter nine for you all._

_Warning that this may be the last update until the weekend, I have a lot of catching up to do, birthday shopping and my brothers birthday party to attend. So I hope this will be enough until then._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The night of the Coping Together thank you dinner soon came around; Ana had spent the day rushed off her feet at the Fairmont making sure everything was perfect for the guests. Now it was time to brief tonight's guards on the plans for the night, Ana sat in the hotels board room waiting for the guards to arrive. Mr Boyce and the hotels guards sat beside Ana waiting for Christian Greys guards.

"Miss Steele, sorry we are late Mr Grey was just checking in" Taylor strolls in with Sawyer and another unfamiliar guard behind him.

Ana smiles and nods, she didn't mind them being a few minutes late. "No problem, Taylor. Take a seat and we'll get down to business" Ana watched as the three men took their seats and pulled out their phones, they were ready to take notes. "As you all know, the hotel will be full of important guests and for those guests to be safe I need at least two men stationed at every entrance of the hotel and four men guarding the private room we have booked for tonight" Ana paused and then turned to Taylor, "Taylor, Sawyer and..?"

"Collins"

"Right, you three I'd like you to sweep the restaurant and private room before everyone arrives and then station yourself where you deem appropriate for Mr Grey's safety" The three of them nod and furiously type their instructions into their phones. Ana stands and the men stand with her. "Thank you for listening, now I have to deal with some table decorations" Ana sighs and leaves the room, she feels a presence catching her up and she turns to find Taylor and his men close behind her.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey would like you to see him before the guests arrive" Taylor says with such formality, Ana nods and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry Taylor but I have a lot to do before the guests arrive, tell him I'll see him after this evening's event" Ana smiles and watches as Taylor nods, she hurries back to the private room in time to see the hotel staff placing table arrangements.

Ana quickly intervenes in the placing's and throws her orders of where she would like the various flower arrangements she had ordered especially for this evening. Ana was happy to see the table looking so wonderful and elegant; she glanced up at the time and saw that it read 6:07pm. Just twenty minutes or so before the guests would arrive, Ana decided to pay Christian a visit. She spots Sawyer and hurries over to him.

"Sawyer, it appears I have a spare few minutes before tonight, is it okay to see Christian now?" Sawyer nods and escorts her to the executive suite.

"Hey, baby" Christian grins as he spots Ana in the door way, "I thought you wouldn't have the time to see me before tonight?" Ana shakes her head and just smiles as Christian takes her into his arms, he pecks her lips and buries his head into her neck.

"Well, table arranging didn't last as long as I thought" Ana says as she pulls away from Christian, "You look nice"

"As do you, are you attending tonight?" Christian asks with curiosity, Ana shakes her head and sighs.

"I forgot my dress" Ana admits as she looks down at the floor, Christian chuckles and disappears into the bedroom of the suite.

"Well isn't it lucky I brought you something to wear" Christian says as he hands Ana a silver wrapped box, he watches as Ana opens the box and pulls out the Violet slit front peplum dress. It was elegant and perfect for tonight's event.

"Oh Christian thank you I'll pay you back I promise" Ana hurried off into the suite bedroom and slammed the door shut, she had just a few minutes to get herself ready for this evening. She slipped out of her pencil skirt and blouse and slipped into her new dress, it was perfect. Ana was thankful that her hair and make-up were presentable enough to not have to re-do it. She then pulled on her black heels that she had already been wearing and emerged from the bedroom.

"You look gorgeous" Christian says as he pulls her close to him, she smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks for the dress, we should probably get going" Ana pulls away and allows Christian to lead her out of the room and down to the private room.

Guests have already arrived; most of the seats are filled. Ana smiles when she sees her name and Christian's name placed next to each other, she didn't want to sit alone. The guests have finally arrived and everyone is sitting in their assigned seats ready for the night to begin, Ana was happy to see everyone attend and she couldn't wait to organize another evening like this.

"Ana, lovely to see you again" Grace gives Ana and her son a warm smile, she's happy to see them both getting along.

"You too, Grace. You look lovely" Ana loved Grace and she was glad that Grace shared a mutual feeling towards her.

"Thank you dear" Grace turns to her son and gives him a knowing smile, Christian glares at Grace and she shakes her head.

The night of celebrations is over and everyone has departed, Ana, Christian and his parents stand in the lobby with security close by. The night had gone successfully and Ana wanted nothing more than to be in bed.

"I guess we should get going we'll see you soon" Grace says as she hugs her son, she then smiles at Ana and disappears to the exit of the hotel.

Ana and Christian are left alone; the silent decision to stay together tonight was evident as the pair made their way to Christian's hotel room. The ride in the elevator was silent; the electrical currents pulled them together closer than ever and they found each other irresistible.

"Fuck" Christian groans as Ana slips her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, she crushed herself against him and placed her lips on his giving him a deep, lasting kiss, Ana quickly pulled away as she heard the ding of the elevator signalling that they had arrived on their designated level.

Ana smirked to herself and waited as Christian unlocked the door that lead them to the executive suite, she stepped in behind Christian and shut the door as she saunters over to the seating area. Christian disappeared into the bedroom; voices could be heard, Ana stood and decided to find the source of the voices.

She was not prepared for what was in the bedroom.

"Ah there's the gold digger" The old blonde woman says with a smile as she holds Ana's dress scrutinizing the garment.

"Excuse me?" Ana had no idea who this woman was and she sure wasn't going to let this woman get to her.

"You heard me, whore" The woman spoke again, Ana looked to Christian who was full of anger and then back to the woman. She wanted to run but she found herself glued to her position.

"Elena just leave I told you that our friendship was over" Christian growled at Elena, Ana smirked as she soon recognised the woman standing just a few feet away from her.

"Ah, Elena Lincoln the owner of a chain of failing hair salons, yes the term gold digger would seem more fitting for you since you've broken into the billionaire's hotel room don't you think?" Ana moved to Christian who now held her hand tight "Listen here, Elena if I could think of someone more irrelevant it would be you. You've been slated in the press for more reasons that I can count on my fingers and toes and you are here I assume begging Christian for money? Honey, leave and take the little dignity you have left with you" Ana finishes with a small smile, Elena drops the dress to the floor and heads straight for Ana stopping just millimetres from her face.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into little girl" Elena smirks and leaves the hotel room; Christian sighs with relief and takes Ana into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with her, I had no idea she was in here" Christian looks down at Ana who is grinning she seems impressed with herself.

"It's done with Christian, hopefully she'll think twice about calling me a gold digging whore again" Ana reached a hand up to Christians face and cupped his chin as she pulled him closer "Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, would you like to share a bed with me?" Christian nods and begins to undress, watching Ana do the same as she strips down to her underwear.

"You have a beautiful body and one day I will get to devour it" Ana giggles, making Christian smile at the sound. "Fuck I love that sound"

The happy couple lay in bed together, curled up in each others arms. Being like this made Ana want to give away her virginity to him like it was nothing, being with Christian made her feel like nothing mattered but she couldn't quite give it away just yet. A conversation with her best friend was needed about this and she would have to wait another few days before Kate returned home from her trip to Barbados. Ana wouldn't let Christian slip away from her, she couldn't allow it. She needed him as much as he said he needed her, it was a two way street.

"Good night Mr Grey" Ana mumbles as she drifts off into a deep sleep, she hears the almost incoherent reply of Christian and smiles. Without the disturbance of an Elena Lincoln today had been perfect and ending the day with Christian beside her made the day absolutely wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm slacking so much, every time the past couple of days that I have sat down to write something else has popped up. Unfortunately I have only managed to write chapter 10 and I didn't want you to wait any longer so here it is, I'm not sure when a new update will come but hopefully it will be soon. _

_Have a great weekend guys!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ana stood waiting at the entrance of the airport waiting for her best friend to arrive; she couldn't wait to see her again after being apart from her for so long. Ana had so much to share and she was sure that Kate had stories of her own. When Kate emerged from the airport she made a beeline for Ana, dropping her bags she hugged her tight and didn't let her go for a few minutes.

"I've missed you, Steele" Kate whispers after letting her go, she picks up her bags and places them into the trunk of Ana's car.

"I've missed you too; we have a lot to talk about" Ana replies as she slips into her car, Kate looks at her with a knowing look and remains silent.

The journey home was filled with Kate's stories of her family meals, trips on Jet Ski's with her brother Ethan and Elliot's surprise arrival. Kate was the happiest Ana had ever seen her and she was happy that Kate may have finally found the one after countless men breaking her heart. "…And then he showed up and god Ana it was incredible, he really proved to me that we're meant to be together. I know it's been a little over a month but I really do like him and I know he likes me too" Kate smiled at her best friend and Ana returned the smile.

"It sounds like you had so much fun" Ana comments as she pulls into the car lot of their apartment complex.

"I did, when we get inside we'll pour some wine and talk but for now you need to help me with my bags" Kate grins as Ana rolls her eyes, typical Kate.

The pair reach their apartment and are met with a bouquet of red roses, Ana rushes over to them and picks up the card that has been lodged into the bouquet. Ana smiles at the note and then looks up to an amused Kate.

_Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman, you are perfect in every single way, Ana._

"So you and moneybags worked things out then" Kate says as she drops onto the couch, exhausted from her long flight. Ana gives her a nod and sits beside her.

"Yes, this is why we need to talk. We need lots of wine" Ana replies as she stands again and drags Kate's bags into her room, Ana takes the time to send Christian an email.

_To: Christian Grey_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Date: 21__st__ April 2013 4:59pm_

_Subject: Thank you_

_Thank you for the beautiful flowers, I really loved them._

_I hope you're okay and didn't mind my sudden disappearance this morning; I had to clean the apartment ready for Kate's arrival._

_See you soon_

_Anastasia Steele Head event planner Grey Enterprises and Holdings/ Coping Together_

Ana emerges from Kate's bedroom and sits back at the couch with Kate; she takes a glass of wine and sips before she's fired with questions by a curious Kate. She was relentless when it came to interrogating.

"I guess the number one question would be have you put out for him yet?" Ana glares at her best friend before giggling.

"No, I want your advice. I'm not sure if I'm ready to put out for any man let alone Christian yet" Ana admits, she was allowing her fears to rise to the surface once more after she had temporarily forgotten them for the past two weeks she had spent with Christian.

"Just let go Ana, I'm sure Christian won't allow you to regret ever allowing him to be your first" Kate encourages her best friend; Kate knew that Ana needed this to be able to move on. She needed to know that not all men were like the monster her mother had married, she needed to see that things can be different.

"You're right, I need to be able to let go, I want to I've been going back to the shrink again. She's been helpful" Ana watches the smile on her best friends face, she was happy that Ana had been going back for help.

"That's great, has it been helping?" Ana nods and Kate sighs with relief, she was glad that Ana was finally on the mend.

"I think I'm finally making progress and it feels great but there's still that worry deep inside that something will go wrong and I'll end up like my mom" Kate hugs her best friend and shakes her head.

"Steele, don't ever think that. What that monster did, he wasn't stable. It will be different for you I promise" She pulls away from Ana and gives her a reassuring look, Ana smiles and she suddenly feels comfortable again.

"Thanks Kate, I'm truly lucky to have someone like you in my life"

"As am I Steele, as am I"

Kate was growing tired as the evening wore on, after another hour of intense conversation; Ana made the decision to see Christian. She felt more confident than ever and in her new found confidence she wanted to show it off. The journey to Escala was silent as Ana's thoughts ran wild, she wanted Christians arms around her holding her tight and she would soon have them. She was excited to see Christian, after such a short time of knowing each other she already felt the connection between them both.

"Anastasia, I was just about to call you" Christian says as he spots her standing in the threshold of the kitchen area, Christian nursed a glass of whiskey as he sat with Taylor and Sawyer. Almost immediately they both nodded at Ana as she stepped into the apartment and joined Christian and his employees at the kitchen counter.

"Well there's no need now is there, I'm here" Christian smiles and kisses her cheek as he pulls her into his lap.

"No, there's not. We were just discussing some new information that has come to our attention, head on into the living area and I'll be a few moments" Ana gives him a look but heads into the living area with no questions per Christian's request.

Ana sits on the comfy sofas and waits for Christian, she's curious as to why he didn't want to share the information that he was being given. She was unsure as to if he would share the information with her but she knew that she would at least try to find out what he was being told. After ten minutes of waiting Christian finally appeared with a worried look on his face, he wasted no time and pulled Ana up on her feet and led her to his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and placed himself on his knees in front of her; he looked up into her eyes and froze.

"I need to keep you safe, okay?" Ana nods unsure of why he suddenly became worried for her safety; Christian held her hands tight and held his gaze, Grey to Blue.

"Of course Christian, are you okay?" Christian shakes his head, speaking no words. He's still on his knees, his eyes not leaving Ana's not for one second. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No, I need you safe. You need to be here, please?" Ana nods and sits herself on Christian's knees; she kisses his lips and rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm here, I'm safe. It's okay Christian" Ana was shocked at Christian's behaviour; she had never witnessed anything quite like it. She wasn't sure how to deal with this; she decided to deal with it as she knew best.

"I want you to stay here with me; your apartment is at risk. Ana I can't risk you being at harm" Ana pulls back looking at Christian for a few moments, the realisation of Kate being in the apartment alone scared her almost the death.

"Kate's there, alone. Oh god she can't be there" Ana began to panic; she didn't like the thought of the apartment potentially being under threat with her best friend alone there, sleeping.

"It's okay, I have men posted there for her she'll be fine" Christian reassures her, Ana settles a little and then stands. She pulls Christian onto his feet and leads him to bed; she slides in beside him and allows him to pull her close. "Tomorrow I'd like for you to stay here, I'll have Taylor collect some things for you including your work laptop. You can work from my office" Ana nodded her head and just kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sure, I'll be here all day tomorrow just for you" Ana couldn't help but feel a little scared at the possibility of a threat being thrown at her, she couldn't allow Christian to see the fear that she carried for both herself, Christian and Kate who slept alone in the apartment oblivious to the danger.

Who would want to put Ana in danger? Had she pissed anyone off to the point that someone would want to harm her? Ana had no idea, she fell into a deep sleep on that thought with Christian's arms wrapped tight around her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here it is! Another Christian POV for you all so the whole threat situation can be seen in a different point of view._

_New chapter will be in the next couple of days with a huge surprise which will be evident at the end of this chapter._

_Enjoy and have a lovely week!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sir, this came with the mail" Taylor announces as he passes Christian the stack of envelopes that he had collected from Andrea.

Christian takes a hold of the unusual bright red envelope and quickly opens it, inside was a piece of crisp white paper. The contents of the letter made Christians eyes almost bulge from his head, after three days of peace since the threat for Ana came to their attention, the noise was back and it was louder than before. They were after both his and Ana's heads and he wouldn't allow it to happen, this was frightening even for a guy as tough as Christian. He couldn't lose anyone he cared for.

_It seems you didn't listen to my last demand._

_This time I'll hit harder, to the both of you._

_I will find your gold digging whore and I will make good use of her_

Christian slammed the envelope onto the desk with anger; he didn't like the possibility of someone getting their hands on his Ana. It scared him.

"We're already onto it, Sir. We won't let this bastard slip through our fingers, this is a personal threat. Nothing like we've had before" Taylor says as he picks up the red envelope with disgust, he didn't like that the person causing this trouble was still out there and probably plotting more.

"Update me when ever you get news, I need to call Ana" Christian replies as he picks up his blackberry and dials Ana's number, when there was no answer he began to panic. Ana always picked up before the third ring, maybe she was still sleeping. After all it was only 9:00am

Christian tries Ana's phone again and is met with a grumpy Ana. "Hey, sorry I didn't answer sooner I've just woken up" Ana says with a small yawn, Christian smiles at hearing her voice, he was glad nothing was wrong.

"Sorry I woke you, I just wanted to you're your voice" Christian admits with a sigh, he hated leaving Ana in Escala all day but she had three guards keeping watch on her and Gail. It eased him a little.

"It's okay; I should get some work done anyway. It's your Anniversary soon for GEH and I have things to finish for the event" Ana states, Christian imagined Ana still lying in bed with her beautiful bed hair. He liked the image.

"Oh okay, Ana if security tightens up today please don't be alarmed it's just for precautions" Christian lets out another sigh as he notices a new email in his inbox, it's from Barney he's eager to open it but he wanted Ana off of the phone before he launched himself into this mess.

"I understand, Kate's coming to visit today can you let the guys know please? I'm still a little uncomfortable talking to them" Christian smiles and nods, though she couldn't see Ana knew he was smiling at her.

"Sure, I have to go. Ana stay in Escala please, I need you safe"

"I know, thank you for taking care of me Christian"

The phone goes dead and Christian lets out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding, he decided to open the email from Barney. The instructions to head to the tech department was of inconvenience to Christian but when the situation was as severe as this he had to get over it and do what he needed to do. The journey to the tech department was quiet; Christian assumed Taylor had already made the journey and went alone.

"Mr Grey, sorry for calling you up here but I have some things I'd like to show you" Barney says as he pulls a CCTV stream onto one of the many monitors Barney had wired to his high tech computer. The stream shows a figure dressed in head to toe black garments, their face was hidden but it was clear that a male had posted the letter in the early hours of this morning.

"That's Elena off of our list" Christian murmurs as he watches Barney replay the footage.

"Mr Grey I think there is still a possibility that it could be her, she did manage to break into your hotel room and she's made a personal threat to Miss Steele that night" Taylor speaks up, Christian nods and they both decide that she remains on the list.

The next hour is spent discussing how they will track their list of possible threats; Christian decided that they each of the suspect's movements would be tracked until they are no longer suspicious. It was almost lunch time and Christian was shocked when he saw Ana waiting in his office, she smiled at him but he just glared at her. She hadn't followed his orders and he couldn't allow that to go unnoticed.

"Anastasia" Christian took a deep breath and headed for his desk.

"Look, before you get mad I have an explanation. One that your employees can explain to you" Ana points to Sawyer standing in the corner and he quickly heads to him with a quick pace.

"Someone tried to get into Escala, It happened so fast that I had no time to notify you and get Gail and Miss Steele to safety" Christian nods and runs a hand through his hair, today was not his day and it was only eleven o'clock.

"I see, it there someone checking the penthouse now?" Sawyer nods and Christian turns his back to him and strides to Ana.

"It appears Escala is no longer safe, I'm sorry that you're in this mess Ana" Christian apologises as he brings Ana close to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"It's fine; I'm fine I can work here whilst you do what you have to do" Ana replies before kissing his soft lips, the kiss lingered for a few moments before they parted. Christian headed back to his desk whilst Ana slumped onto the couch with her laptop.

A few hours passed by in a blur as the pair silently worked through lunch, they had both lost track of time as they immersed themselves into the world of work. Christian was first to notice that he had missed lunch; he shrugged it off and looked towards a busy Ana. He smiled as she typed away on her laptop furiously. Christian glanced at the clock once more and saw that he was due to attend a meeting in a few minutes, sighing he stood from his desk and picked up his laptop before making his way to Ana.

"I have a meeting, baby. I'll be back in an hour or so, please order some lunch for yourself" Christian kisses her cheek as she looks up at him and gives him a smile, he hoped she would listen and not ignore her obvious hunger for food much longer. He hated seeing someone go hungry.

"I will, I'll see you in a while" Ana glances back to her laptop and continues typing; she was amazed at the amount of work she had gotten done in a few hours. It was peaceful here and she much preferred working here than the noisy offices of Coping Together.

Christian disappears and Sawyer re-appears with a small smile, he stations himself at the door and stares at the artwork placed directly in front of him. Ana looked over at the frozen figure before yawning and placing her laptop on the coffee table situated in the centre of both couches.

"Hey, Sawyer where can I get me a lovely chicken salad sandwich?" Ana asks with a grin, Sawyer relaxes a little and faces her returning the smile.

"I'll have Andrea order you your chicken salad sandwich, would you like anything else Miss Steele?" Ana ponders for a few moments before her eyes lit up.

"A fruit salad and some orange juice please, I'm famished and parched" Ana giggles at her choice of words.

"Of course, it will be with you shortly"

Ana was glad when her order of food made its way to her, the chicken salad sub looked gorgeous as well as the fruit salad that was placed in front of her. She took a bite into the sandwich and relished in the flavours bursting in her mouth, it wasn't an ordinary chicken salad sandwich this was some sort of gourmet sandwich. It was beautiful. After Ana finished her lunch she laid down on the couch, she felt like she hadn't had enough sleep this morning and she could use some more. Sleep over took her and she was soon out for the count.

"Sir, Harold Docherty has called to request a meeting with you regarding Dochs co" Andrea says as she tries to match Christians fast pace back to his office.

"Okay, schedule it for a few days time" Christian replies as he slows down a little, Andrea stutters and catches his attention.

"He requested you go to him, he's in Florida Sir" Andrea watches for his reaction but he is calm.

"Fine, have Stephen ready the jet for three hours time. We will fly out tonight and see Mr Docherty tomorrow afternoon, send Taylor, Sawyer, Collins and Carl to my office" Christian heads for his office once more and finds a sleeping Ana with Sawyer pacing the length of the room.

"She's been sleeping for a few hours, I thought it would be best to leave her" Sawyer whispers as Christian sits at Ana's feet, he places them on his lap and watches her.

"its fine, did she at least eat?" Sawyer nods and Christian smiles, she at least listened to him.

A few minutes later Taylor, Carl and Collins enter the office and stand beside Sawyer who has now decided to stand at his stationed position just a few feet away from the door.

"We're heading to Florida; it's just for a few days so I can get the meeting done with. Sawyer, I'd like you to be Ana's detail at all times you are to be with her. Carl and Collins will alternate between Ana and I and Taylor you will be with me as usual. I need two bags packed for two hours time and security at Escala and my parents for obvious reasons" the four men nod and quickly set to work on arranging two packed bags and a schedule for both Carl and Collins.

"We will be heading to SeaTac at approximately 7:00pm; Gail is preparing you dinner and packing your bags. Is there anything else you would like, Sir?" Christian shakes his head and lies down with Ana, dismissing everyone from the office. He could use some shut eye himself but he would save it for the plane ride to Florida, right how he just wanted Ana in his arms.

"Mr Grey we need to leave now, everything is ready" both Christian and Ana sit up as they yawn, Ana looked at Christian with a look of confusion. He had forgotten to explain to Ana where they were heading but he didn't care, it could wait until they were in the car.

Once they were both settled in the car, the journey began. A sleepy Ana rested her head on Christian's shoulder and looked up at him. "Where are we heading?"

"Florida, I have a meeting to take care of after that we can spend a day or two relaxing if you'd like" Ana smiles and nods, she liked the thought of not having to constantly be on edge with the possibility of Escala being ambushed by the mysterious suspects.

"That sounds fun; do I get to go outdoors?" Christian nods, Ana grins and kisses his cheek.

"But Sawyer will be with you at all times, he'll be your detail from now on" Ana frowns and hides her face as she yawns once more, the hours of sleep she had gotten did nothing for her.

"Okay, can I sleep on the plane? I'm exhausted" Ana says with yet another yawn, Christian smiles and nods.

"But after you've ate, and then you can sleep as long as you like" Christian allows Ana to close her eyes as she drifts off into a light sleep, SeaTac wasn't much further away and Christian was thankful for that. He couldn't wait to get his hands on what Gail had prepared for them both.

Ana opened the steaming trays to find mac n cheese; she licked her lips as she passed Christian a tray and then a fork. She dug straight into the food, not wanting to leave it much longer as her hunger was taking over. She sure loved Gail's mac n cheese.

"That went down a treat, care to head to bed now Miss Steele?" Christian asks as he places the tray onto the table in front of them both, she turns to face him and grins. She wanted to be alone with Christian.

"Of course, Mr Grey show me the way" Christian stands and pulls Ana to her feet, keeping a hold of her hand he leads her to one of the three doors, he opened it slightly and then allowed it to swing open. Ana stepped in and looked around the room before Christian grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed.

Ana let out a loud giggle and watched as Christian found his way on top of her, he looked at her with a look of lust. "You look sexy in this outfit, Miss Steele" Christian whispers as he holds a hand over her mouth.

"Would you like to see me without this outfit?" Ana asks with a shy look, Christian looks at her for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"We'll do this at your pace, Ana" Christian replies as he brushes a tendril of Ana's hair away from her face, she nods and pulls his lips to hers kissing him with everything she had.

The passion between them was unmistakable as both of their clothes flew around the room, they were both naked and both ready for a first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ana found herself giving her body to Christian as he crawled on top of her, his hands found their way to her sex and began to run his fingers along the slit testing for her wetness. He smirked at her when he felt that she was more than ready for Christian's member to be inside of her. Ana's breathing became heavy when Christian's thumb ran over her clitoris as he inserted two fingers inside of her and made an in and out motion.

"You're so ready for me Ana, are you sure you want to do this?" Christian made sure that Ana was ready, he didn't want her to regret the decision to lose her virginity to him.

"Of course, I want nothing more than you to make love to me" Christian wasn't sure how to make love to Ana but he knew how to go slow and make sure that she was comfortable.

Christian continued to pleasure Ana with his fingers, her quiet moans urging him to continue. Christian left Ana's mouth and worked his way down her naked body until he reached the pubic bone. Christian left soft kisses as he continued down further, he removed his fingers and allowed his tongue to take over. His eyes glanced at Ana as she became lost in her new found pleasure, the sight made him harder. He needed her.

"Would you like to take me now?" Christian asks as he pulls her up so she's sitting, Ana nods the pleasure she had just been given was still very much alive as she pulled at Christians arm begging for his touch.

"I want this Christian, please don't stop" Ana breathes as she looks at Christian, moving closer to her.

Christian was once again on top of Ana, this time he was guiding his member to Ana's entrance. The suspense was killing her, she wanted to know what it felt like to have sex, to climax, and most importantly to give Christian the pleasure he gave her. Suddenly Ana felt his member probing the entrance of her sex as Christian then leaned down and kissed Ana hard on her lips, she felt the stretch and then another inch inside of her as Christian continued to slowly enter Ana.

"Fuck you're so tight" Christian says as he finally reaches his goal of being deep inside of Ana, his movements inside of her was slow as they both breathed heavily from the pleasure that was being delivered to them.

"Holy shit… This is nothing… Like I've… Felt before" Ana says in between breaths as Christian continues to move at a slow pace, she was completely and utterly in the moment. She found herself asking Christian to move faster, she wanted to feel his full length deep inside her as he moved quickly.

"At your service, Miss Steele" Christian picked up his pace and watched as Ana continued to lose herself, she was a beautiful sight during the height of an orgasm. He nodded at her when she opened her eyes pleading with him to allow her to release. "Let me watch you Ana, let me see your first orgasm" Christian whispers as he makes one swift movement inside her, together they came, Ana felt like she was unable to move as the new experience made her limbs feel like jello.

"Wow" Ana managed to say as Christian collapsed on top of her, they both lay there for a few minutes before Christian rolled over her and lay beside her, watching her every breath.

"You're incredible Ana, I wasn't expecting you to come during your first time" Christian admits, Ana looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Christian. Thank you for this" Ana slowly leaned over and kissed his cheek before sitting up to observe the mess made. Ana gave Christian a look of horror when she noticed the blood that was very noticeable on the white sheets, Christian shook his head and pulled her close to him.

"It's natural it's okay, it just means I did a good job" Christian smirked and kissed Ana once more, Ana wanted nothing more than to place her hand on Christian's chest but she knew it was no mans land just by the look she was given.

Ana looked at Christian in all his beauty, he truly was handsome, and not to forget sexy. Ana smiled at him as he looked at her, his hands reached over to his breasts and he took the liberty of squeezing them. Ana giggled and slapped his hands away; it was that moment when she truly noticed the faint scars that marred Christian's chest and back. They were beautiful, just like him she loved every part of him. She knew that there were underlining issues that came with those scars but she was waiting for Christian to come clean. She wanted to respect his privacy as much as he did hers.

"Your scars at beautiful, Christian" Ana whispers as she stands, she watched as Christian frowned and then made a move for his shirt.

"Don't say that" Christian warned as his eyes turned to an icy grey.

"Why not? They really are" Ana headed into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and washed her face, she looked tired as hell. The lack of sleep the past few nights really had taken a toll on her.

"Because I don't like it when you say that, Anastasia please promise me you won't say it again" Christian is now stood under the threshold of the bathroom, his eyes burning into the back of her head as she dried her face.

"Fine, can you just leave me alone? I need to sort myself out" Christian backed off; he knew that this would be a subject that would set them both off. After a wonderful session of sex he didn't want to piss her off.

Ana slammed the door and stared into the mirror, it was too late she was already pissed and she felt like she wanted to trash something. Instead Ana cleaned herself up and exited from the bathroom still naked, she picked up her clothes and quickly got dressed before she entered the bathroom once more and fixed her hair. Once she was okay with her appearance she left the bedroom and took her seat, she was careful to avoid the eyes of Christian's employees; she guessed that they had a good idea of what the pair had gotten up to.

"We'll be landing in five minutes" Taylor says quietly Christian; he nods and readies himself for the landing. He looked to Ana and she ignored his gaze, she was truly pissed at him for not being able to keep his anger in line.

The landing was smooth; Ana and Christian were escorted to an Audi SUV that would be their transport for their time here and driven to their accommodation for the next four days, The James Royal Palm, Miami. It was almost two in the morning and both Ana and Christian felt like they could sleep until late morning, they both head to bed without speaking a word.

After a few minutes of silence, Christian pulls Ana into him and kisses her neck. She immediately feels herself melt into him and returns the kiss before they both drift off into a deep sleep. Today they had both experienced a first that they would never forget, sex on a plane. Except Ana thought of it as more than that, she had lost her virginity to the man she adored thousands of feet in the air, they were definitely both members of the mile high club.

Ana was the first to wake up from her slumber; she read the time as 7:09am and groaned. Ana stretched and sat up, leaning against the headboard of their lavish suite for a few moments before heading to the shower, last nights events meant that she needed a good thorough cleaning. After what felt like hours, Ana emerged from the bathroom wrapped in towels and went in search for her bag. She found two small black suitcases sitting at the door waiting to be opened; Ana sighed and dragged both suitcases to the bedroom so she was able to inspect them.

She opened the first suitcase and was happy to see clothes that she recognised, Ana pulled out a pair of plaid shorts along with a white tank top and dug to the bottom of the suitcase and found fresh underwear. Ana quickly pulled on her outfit and stood in the mirror, it was casual and great for the hot weather outdoors. The time now read 9:12am, Ana decided to order breakfast and wake Christian from his slumber. She didn't want to wake him but she knew he had things to do today. Ana called room service and ordered pancakes and bacon with orange juice and English tea; she could not go a day without her English tea.

"Hey, Christian wake up breakfast will be here soon" Ana prods Christian a little, she watches as he stirs and giggles. Suddenly Christian shot up and pulled her onto his lap, his hands slipped around her waist and his head found its way to her neck.

"Morning Miss Steele, I see you've been up a while" Ana nods and smiles as he buries his face into her.

"Yes, I've had plenty of sleep so I thought I'd leave you for a couple more hours" Ana replies as she now straddles him.

"I see, care to join me in some morning bedroom activities?" Christian gives her a wink and kisses her lips as he leaves Ana to ponder for a few moments.

"I'd love to but you've left me quite sore, maybe later" Ana didn't want to reject Christian, especially when he had pleased her so much the night before but she really was sore and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle morning activities so soon.

"Rain check, then I'm going to have a shower now I'll see you for breakfast" Christian moves Ana from his lap and leaves her in the bedroom alone, Ana heads back into the living area and grabs her laptop. She wanted to email Kate.

_To: Katherine Kavanagh_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Date: 25__th__ April 2013 06:30am_

_Hey Kate!_

_I'm sorry about the mess yesterday, I really wanted to see you but this shit has gotten worse and Christian won't let me out of his sight, which brings me to tell you that I'm stuck in Miami for the next four days. I know this place is amazing but I really miss you so much and I have so much to tell you that I can't quite put into words via email so you will have to wait; I promise when I get back I will tell you everything._

_Love you Kavanagh, don't miss me too much._

_Anastasia Steele Head event planner Grey Enterprises and Holdings / Coping Together_

Ana checked her emails to find the confirmations she had been waiting for regarding the anniversary party for GEH and an email that caught Ana's attention immediately. She almost squealed at the sender 'Vivian Blanc' printed on her screen, Seattle's most respected designer had emailed Ana. She wasted no time in opening the email.

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_From: Vivian Blanc_

_Date: 24__th__ April 2013 08:45pm_

_Dear Ana,_

_I believe we briefly spoke at the Coping Together Gala, what a magnificent evening that was!_

_I have a fashion show coming up and I would love if you were able to help, it would be an honour to have you walk the cat walk along with some of Seattle's most prestigious women. I absolutely love your figure and you looked absolutely flawless in your gown at the gala. _

_Please contact me at ***-****-*** for more details._

_Looking forward to hearing back from you!_

_Vivian Blanc._

Ana grinned at the laptop screen, someone wanted her to walk a cat walk? Ana wasn't at model height neither was she at model figure but this opportunity just boosted her confidence a whole lot. Ana was more than happy to walk Vivian Blanc's cat walk.

"Hey, baby you look happy" Christian emerges from the bedroom dressed in a navy blue suit; the suit was matched with a crisp white shirt and a beautiful grey woven tie.

"Yes, I received an email from Vivian Blanc" Ana announces with glee, she watches as Christian grins at her he were happy for her.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" Christian asks with curiosity as he sits beside Ana.

"She asked if I wanted to be apart of her fashion show" Christian could see that Ana was excited at the opportunity, he kissed her cheek and stood as the knock at the door sounded.

"That's great baby, do you want to do it?" Ana nods and makes her way over to the dining table with her laptop in hand. "Email her back, or I can speak to her if you like" Christian suggests, Ana shakes her head she wanted to do this for herself.

"No I'll email her, she asked me after all. Not Mr Moneybags" Ana smirks and begins typing the email.

_To: Vivian Blanc_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Date: 25__th__ April 2013 07:01am_

_Vivian,_

_I am sorry for the late reply; I was on a flight to Miami._

_It would be my pleasure to be featured in your fashion show, I love your work I think you are amazing. I would love to be able to be apart of your night._

_I will contact you soon for details, looking forward to speaking to you!_

_Anastasia Steele Head Event Planner Grey Enterprises and Holdings / Coping Together_

Ana put her laptop to one side and took in the food in front of her; the pancakes and bacon looked delicious. She couldn't wait to wash the food down with a spot of English tea. Both Ana and Christian tuck into the food on their plates in silence, enjoying the taste and flavours. Once they were both finished they looked at each other, both refusing to leave each others eyes. The room was filled with electricity as their pull to each other became apparent, hungry for each other.

"You're insatiable Miss Steele" Christian comments as his eyes remain on Ana's

Ana smirks "The suit makes you look even sexier, Mr Grey"

The pair are interrupted by Taylor who is standing a few feet away from them, a stern look on his face hiding the worry. "Sir, we have a problem"

* * *

_I will freely admit that sex scenes are not my strong point, especially in third person so do not be surprised if I skip a few later on in the story, but I am more than happy to include them if you all think other wise._

_I will try and get an update out in the next couple of days. The two day gap seems to be working well for me. _

_Feedback is much appreciated!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's Chapter Thirteen and as promised on time!_

_Updates next week may be to a minimum of one or two so I've made this one a little longer, it's a busy week next week and I have a lot on so I'm hoping to spend the weekend catching up so I can get as much writing done as possible. _

_Let me know what you think of today's chapter and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Christian stood and followed Taylor out of the hotel suite with no words to Ana; he left her sitting at the dining table with a look of worry on her face. Something had happened and she wouldn't know until Christian got back. Ana looked over at the pile of today's magazines and news papers and saw her face plastered over each and every one of them, for the first time she had seen her and Christian together in the news paper and it shocked her to the core. This couldn't have been the first time she had been in the news paper, the paps were every where Christian went.

Ana sat in silence, looking over at the pile of magazines and news papers and debated whether she would read the articles, a few moments passed and Ana caved in and picked up the In Touch weekly magazine. The picture of her and Christian outside of a restaurant, rushing for the SUV was the cover; Ana laughed at the headline 'We thought he was gay…' she turns to page 5 and is met with a whole load of pictures of them both together attempting to hide away from the paps in various places and a lengthy article.

'_The rumours of being gay have been chucked out of the window as Christian Grey is pictured with the beautiful Anastasia Steele on his arms numerous times in the city of Seattle. The pair has been seen together on more than ten accounts leading In Touch Weekly and the whole of America to believe that they are in fact a couple…' _

Ana lost interest in the article and averted her mind back to the trouble at hand, Christian still hadn't returned from his brief with Taylor. It must be bad. Ana made her way to the couch and lies down; she glued her eyes to the door awaiting Christian's return.

Ten minutes pass and Ana sighs with relief when Christian enters the hotel suite with his four men close behind, each and every one of them including Christian had a stern look on their face. Ana sits up and waits for news as they all find a place to sit.

"What's going on?" Ana finally asks, Christian leaned forward in his seat a little and moved his hand to Ana's as she looks into his eyes.

"There has been an arson attack on your apartment, the news had only just gotten to us when Elliot called almost an hour ago" Christian says with the look of horror returning to his face, Ana's eyes begins to water as she fears that she has lost everything that she owns. Christian could read the question on Ana's face before she broke down and fell on to the ground; she curled up in a ball and allowed herself to cry.

"It's okay baby, I'll sort everything for you, just relax this afternoon and it will be sorted by this evening" Christian pulls Ana from her ball and took her into his arms he allowed her to cry, he couldn't blame her for being upset over this. It was her home.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Ana asks as she lifts her head and looks at Christian, she knew he didn't have the answers but all she wanted was to be left alone.

"I don't know baby, I wish they'd fuck off too but it won't happen until we catch them" Christian whispers as he soothes Ana's hair, he put her into his lap and allowed her to bury herself into him. "Taylor do we have access to the security tapes yet?" Christian looks to Taylor, he watches as he pulls out his phone and makes a call.

Taylor quickly nods and heads out of the room, Christian was glad that they were able to get hold of them so quickly. He pulled Ana up and carried her back to bed, he didn't want to leave her for the meeting but he had no choice. Dochs Co was something he had wanted for a while and this was his only chance to iron out a deal.

"Sir, the security tapes have been emailed to us. Carl and Collins will go over them whilst I head with you and Sawyer stays with Miss Steele" Taylor stands with Sawyer who is wearing the same masked expression as Taylor

"Okay. Give me a few minutes and we'll go" Christian then bends down and kisses Ana's cheek, she looks up at him and gives him a small smile before telling him to go. "There's a spa in the hotel, maybe you'd like to spend the afternoon there" Christian suggests before disappearing with Taylor.

Ana sits up and smiles at Sawyer, he nods politely at her and then heads into the living room. Ana follows Sawyer and takes a seat at the dining table. "Is it hard?" Ana asks with curiosity, she was hoping he'd catch on to what she was asking.

"Protecting a multi billionaire as a day job? Sure, at times it's tough especially when there's psycho's after him and his girlfriend" Sawyer admits "it's fun though, it's what I love to do" Ana sighs and looks down at the table for a moment before looking up again seeing a stern looking Sawyer.

"Would it be okay if we go for a drive today? I kind of want to be out of this hotel room for a little bit" Ana asks, she thought she should try her luck. She wanted to feel the breeze on her face as she drove along the beach.

"Okay, we can drive for an hour if you like. I'll order a rental car suitable for the drive" Sawyer smiles and pulls out his phone as he heads off into the small kitchen area.

Ana heads into the bedroom and rummages through her suitcase, she was relieved when she found a pair of flip flops and sunglasses. She threw them on without a care and then picked up her bag that housed her purse and a small cardigan just in case it got chilly. She headed back into the living room where Sawyer stood with a grin; he had obviously ordered the rental car.

"Seems Mr Grey was ten steps ahead of us, a car is waiting outside for us"

Once the pair exits the hotel the car comes into view, a white Audi R8 Spyder. Sawyer is chuckling at Ana as she stares at the car, shocked. "Oh come on, did you expect anything less? It's Christian we're talking about here" Sawyer says watching as Ana slides into the passenger seat.

Sawyer takes off and head for South Beach, the weather was hot and the streets were filled with crowds. Ana let go and enjoyed the drive as Sawyer showed her the sights of Miami, it was a beautiful city. She would definitely visit here again sometime in the future, maybe for a girl's holiday with Kate. That was something they both needed without a doubt. Ana pushed that thought out of her mind as she found her journey come to an end; the car came to a slow halt outside of the hotel. The time flew by when she was able to lose all of her troubles in the Miami sun.

Ana heads for the suite, intending on ordering lunch and getting some work done. She orders a club sandwich for herself and Sawyer even though he politely declined and got to work on making a pot of tea. Ana stood in the kitchen checking her phone for emails whilst the water boiled, the phone began buzzing a number she recognized flashed on the blackberry when Kate's name below, Ana smiled and answered immediately.

"Hey Kate how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, abit shaken up from the apartment but it's being sorted by moneybags. Are you okay?" Kate replies with a hint of worry, she knew that Ana would take the news of the apartment far worse than she herself would.

"The news has put a bit of a downer on my day but I'm getting there, what is Christian doing for us exactly?" Ana asks with curiosity, she knew better than to ask Christian wasn't a man who gave out details. She could almost feel Kate shaking her head.

"I don't know, but our stuff is being taken care of. Elliott said it will be all good by this evening" Kate says with a fake glee, she didn't want to lose her apartment but she knew she would.

"Oh, that's good. Hey Kavanagh I've been thinking, maybe in a few months we should take a girls holiday to Miami it's absolutely stunning here I think it'd be a good get away for a week" Ana suggests with a grin, she realises the water ready to be poured into her pot and secures her phone between her shoulder and head to allow both hands to be free.

"Yes, that would be great we'll plan it once everything has settled down. All this shit has just taken abit of a toll on me, I can't imagine what it's doing to you" Kate sounds sympathetic for her best friend, she truly was concerned for her well being especially that she was so far away with a man who had only walked into her life a little over a month ago.

"I've hardly slept Kate, I'm always eating through stress and I just feel like a mess but once I see you it'll be okay. We can have a girl's day next weekend, get our nails done; I'm in need of a hair cut too" Ana smiled at her suggestion as she picked up the pot of tea and carried it over to the dining area, she dismissed Sawyers help when he made a move to grab the pot from her hands, instead picking up her laptop and placing it on the table for her.

Ana mouths thank you to Sawyer and takes a seat, the sounds of Kate typing away is pouring through the speakers of her phone as she waits for Kate's reply. "I've booked it for Saturday; it's on me this one. You deserve a treat" Kate says with excitement, Ana sighed and sipped her tea.

"At least let me pay for lunch Kate" she heard Kate's sigh and Ana had to giggle; neither of them could let each other pay for everything.

"Fine, but you have to tell me. What did you need to talk about?" Kate asked with a new found curiosity, she knew Kate wouldn't drop it until she got her answer. Ana looked to Sawyer and was thankful when a knock at the door sounded, Sawyer headed for the door whilst Ana stood and headed to the bedroom.

"Christian and I" Ana paused, her giggles filling the room as she remembered last nights activities. "Let's just say I'm no longer a virgin"

"Whoa Steele, Moneybags steals you on a trip to Miami and you put out? You go girl" Kate cheers with enthusiasm causing Ana to giggle again at her best friend

"I'll give you details another time, right now I have my new security detail staring at me with my lunch in hand" Ana says as she grins at Sawyer who was stood with her club sandwich in hand.

"Sure, okay. We'll speak tomorrow, have fun Steele I'll see you when you get back" The phone went dead and Ana followed Sawyer into the dining room, Ana's laptop and pot of tea remained in it's place with a tray beside the table. Ana looked at the tray and saw a magnificent range of cupcakes.

"Courtesy of the hotel, they like to keep the billionaires happy" Sawyer mumbles, he was clearly not as impressed with the cupcakes as she was. He had seen better things during his employment with Moneybags.

"They look gorgeous; maybe I'll eat one after this sandwich. Help yourself too, Sawyer" Ana smiles as she picks up one half of the sandwich and tucks in, Sawyer does the same with a nod.

"Mr Grey will be back in a half hour, Taylor just text to say so" Sawyer announces an hour later, Ana had dived into work after her gorgeous lunch and hasn't stopped since she put the casing of the cupcake down.

"Okay, I'm going to continue working until he gets back. I bet he's tired after the long meeting" Ana replies and Sawyer just nods.

A half hour soon passes and the sound of the door opening sends Sawyer to his positioned spot and Ana stopping her work, she and Sawyer had spent the half hour with polite chatter. Ana found it easier to talk to him than Taylor, maybe because Sawyer was around the same age as Christian. Ana stood and picked up a cupcake, she headed for Christian who seemed more than happy to see her.

"Hey, baby" Christian greets Ana as he wraps his arm around her.

"Hey, look what we were given. Take a bite, they're delicious" Ana encourages Christian to take a bite of the cupcake; he does so and smiles at the taste of the vanilla batter. The mixture of strawberry butter icing has him grinning at Ana.

"They're lovely, would you like a movie night? We can order some food and snacks and relax in front of the television tonight" Christian suggests, Ana nods and kisses him she wanted nothing more than to spend the evening relaxing.

"Okay, well lets make the most of this afternoon then before we start our movie evening. Have you finished working?" Christian asks as he looks over to Ana's laptop that has a bunch of documents spread over the screen.

"Almost but if you want to do something then it can wait" Ana replies as she also looks over at her laptop, it would only take another half hour to finish the table designs for Christian's anniversary party but she could finish it whilst they waited on their evening to start later.

"Well if you want to finish it now then go ahead, I should get out of this suit anyway" Christian says as he pulls away from Ana, she nods and heads for her laptop once more.

Setting to get her tasks finished, Ana wasted no time. She wanted to head out with Christian before the sun went away for the evening and she was determined to have it finished within the half hour, the time soon passed and Ana found herself smiling as she closed down her laptop to see Christian in a pair of Khaki Cargo shorts and a plain white polo shirt, no doubt made by some ridiculous designer. She grinned at him and stood, Christian took her hand and they headed out of the hotel and got into the R8 Spyder. Christian was having fun driving around the city of Miami until he found his destination.

Ana stared at the mall, she didn't want Christian spoiling her. She was thankful that she didn't forget to bring her own money.

"A spot of shopping Mr Grey? Are you sure that's wise?" Ana smirks as Christian lead her inside of the mall.

"I'm positive Miss Steele, I have an agenda today. Something pretty for you and a birthday gift for my mother" Christian replies, Ana's heart melt she loved that Christian took the time to personally buy his mother a gift for her birthday.

Once the pair reached the entrance of the mall they found it empty, Ana immediately pieced together the puzzle and realised that Christian had paid to clear out the mall of shoppers. Ana wasn't surprised; she knew he would do anything for his privacy.

"You can have anything you want Anastasia, don't hesitate about price tags" Christian whispers as they hit the row of high end designer shops, Ana did hesitate though. She didn't want to have Christian pay for everything; she decided that she wouldn't allow Christian to buy her anything. She would buy it herself.

"I can't Christian, I'll help you pick out your mothers gift but please allow me to buy myself things that I want" Ana looks to Christian and she could see the disappointment on his face.

"Ana just one thing, and then you can use your own money for whatever you like" Christian tries to bargain with Ana, he wondered if it would go well.

Ana hesitated for a few moments before giving in, she would find the cheapest thing in one of these stores and allow Christian to buy it for her. Ana and Christian stepped into Tiffany's; the shop assistant was friendly but kept his distance from the pair as they scanned the shop. Ana came across a pair of graduated drop earrings with 2 carat diamonds set into the silver; Ana pictured them on Grace and smiled at the image.

"Christian, don't you think these would look beautiful on Grace?" Ana asks as she points to the earrings for him to see.

"Yes, maybe we should get her the whole set" Christian suggest, Ana doesn't answer she knew Christian would go ahead and treat his mother to $50,000 worth of jewellery no matter who stood beside him.

"That will be $56-" Christian hands over his card to the shop assistant, not caring about the price. Money was no object for him and the money he would be paying for his mother's birthday gift wouldn't even make a dent in his bank account.

"Thank you" Ana says as Christian rudely leaves the shop with the tiffany bag in hand, he makes no effort to than the young man and quickly moves on to a new store with the four men strolling through the mall a far distance behind.

"Lets head in here" Christian says as he takes a hold of Ana's hand and drags her to a small boutique looking store, inside was full of beautiful dresses and shelves of shoes that would no doubt match the dresses.

Ana began scanning through the racks of dresses and pulled out a simple black body con midi dress that would be perfect for nights out and meals with Christian and friends. Christian smiled approvingly and suggested grabbing the other colours available, Ana sighed and watched as Christian pulled out the available colours, Red, Navy, Green, White and Deep purple. Ana looked at the price tags and was thankful that the dresses were a small price of $50.00 each.

"I'll get these ones, no declining" Christian state with a stern look, Ana rolls her eyes and dismisses Christian making him wait by the pay counter with Taylor.

Ana takes a deep breath and spots a cream lace shoulder wrap dress; she smiles at the dress and picks out her size immediately wasting no time in grabbing it. Ana was bored of shopping and she wanted nothing more than to be back at the hotel in front of the television, with more clothes than she needed and a few things for Kate they were well and ready to leave the mall.

"I'm ready to go now, I have too much stuff as it is" Ana says with a blunt stare at Christian, she wasn't happy that Christian had stolen her credit card and paid for everything. She needed to spend the money she earned at some point.

"Okay, I'll tell Taylor" Christian pulls out his phone and calls Taylor.

Ana and Christian find themselves back in the R8 spyder with their purchases in the SUV behind, the journey back was silent as Ana watched the various tall buildings pass by as they neared the South Beach, the journey seemed shorter when they soon arrived back at the hotel. They were greeted by staff of the hotel as they rushed into the elevators to avoid anymore pictures to be snapped by the paps that Christian called vultures. The word of them being town sure had gotten around quick.

"I'll call room service anything in particular that you would like?" Christian asks as he picks up the phone.

"Comfort food and lots of it" Ana replies as she heads into the bedroom, she was exhausted after an afternoon of shopping and she couldn't wait to be in front of the television.

Ana changed into her pyjama shorts and threw on a t-shirt complete with a jacket and comfy slippers. She made her way back to the living area with a blanket in tow, Ana jumped onto the sofa and crawled to the corner of the sofa, she quickly got comfy and wrapped the blanket around her.

"You look comfy" Christian says as he emerges from the bedroom, shirtless with only a pair of plaid pajama trousers. Ana smiled

"Yes, come join me" Ana replied patting the seat beside her, Christian jumped on the sofa next to her and lifted the blanket, snuggling in next to Ana.

They chose to watch the hangover, a movie that would be sure to make them both laugh no matter what. The movie began and the pair was soon giggling at the antics of the movie, a knock at the door sounded and Christian paused the movie and stood groaning. Ana stands also and she heads for the door, two trays of food are wheeled in and then set onto the large coffee table that is in the centre of the large corner sofa.

"This is perfect, Christian" Ana says once they're alone again.

"Just like you" Ana melts immediately and kisses Christian, it was most positively one of the most romantic things someone had ever told her and it brought a tear to her eye.

"Don't cry baby" Christian soothes Ana hair as he pulls her closer, the tears were happy tears and Ana couldn't help but allow them to fall down her cheeks.

And that was how they remained, for the rest of the night the happy couple watched movies, ate junk food and cuddled until they both fell asleep. Ana felt normal and that's how she wanted it to stay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After three days of pure bliss in Miami, Ana became home sick. She was missing Seattle, Kate, hell even her parents. The time away from the threats had done her and Christian a lot of good and they were both ready to take on the psychotic bastard as Christian called the head on. The late flight meant that the pair could sleep and be ready for work in the morning, as much as Christian didn't like it, Ana would be heading to her new accommodation with Kate.

She couldn't hide away forever.

"Where are we going?" Ana asks as her mind realizes that they're heading for Escala

"Home, you'll soon see" Christian replies with a smirk, Ana was not amused she just wanted to get home but Christian was going to make a simple journey home a much longer one.

Ana stayed silent watching the buildings pass in a blur as Taylor hurried the journey home, they were nearing Escala and Ana sighed in frustration. Christian saw the turn in Ana's mood and gave in.

"Okay fine, you're staying at one of the apartments in Escala. It's the least I can do since I'm to blame for your apartment being targeted" Christian admitted, Ana turned to face him and immediately moved closer. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek hugging him tight, Ana couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have a man who cared about her and would do anything for her.

"Oh thank you Christian. Kate and I will repay you, we promise" Ana says as she grins, her mood had certainly lifted.

Once they both arrive as Escala, Taylor pulls up out front and Christian immediately tends to Ana's bags whilst Ana thanks Taylor. They head for the elevator and punch in a code that would take Ana and Christian to her new apartment. The elevator doors opened to a small lobby, the walls white with a single door in the centre of the opposite wall. Ana was excited to see what was on the other side of the door. She opened it up and found Kate sitting in the kitchen area with Elliot beside her; they were smiling whilst engaging in a quiet conversation.

Kate turned to see her best friend in the threshold of their new apartment, she hadn't seen her for over a week and she was glad that she was okay.

"Steele!" Kate jumps up and sprints for Ana, she wraps her arms around her, hugging tight. She had missed her best friend.

"Kavanagh, I've missed you" Ana whispers as she drops her bag on the floor and returns the hug.

"Me too, hey moneybags do you think I could steal my best friend today for a well deserved catch up?" Kate looks to Christian and he sighs and nods, Kate grins and turns her attention back to Elliot.

Ana grabs Christian's hand and drags him through the apartment; she wanted to see which bedroom was hers. After making their way through Kate's bedroom, the spare bedroom and the bathroom they finally reach Ana's bedroom. The room was the same natural hues along with the rest of the apartment except it housed Ana's uninjured belongings, she was happy to see the small jewellery box she had inherited from her fathers mother. She had cherished the cherry wood piece since she first realised it was hers. Even though it was out of place with the rest of the room she didn't care, she wanted it close to her. Ana moved to the jewellery box and found each piece of jewellery she owned still safe inside.

"I can have Gail come and sort your clothes in the closet if you like" Christian suggests pointing to the five boxes of clothes piled by a white door, Ana shakes her head turns to Christian.

"I'd like to do it myself; it will give me a chance to clear some things out" Ana replies and Christian nods understanding. He looks at his watch and his eyes widen, he realises he is late for work.

"I have to get going; there are some things we need to discuss regarding your office and stuff I'll come see you later. Sawyer will be with you today so no trouble" Christian kisses Ana softly on the lips and pulls away before she can return the favour Ana pouts before biting her lip as she winks at Christian.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Ana bats her eye lashes and watches as Christian leaves the room. She would have to get used to being a few floors below him, once Christian is out of sight Ana sighs and heads out of the bedroom. She notices Elliot's absence and Kate's grin, she sure was happy.

"Kavanagh how about we bond over a session of unpacking my clothes?" Ana suggests, Kate nods and then looks to Sawyer.

"Luke, I know you haven't slept yet so if you'd like to get an hour's shut eye you can use the guest bedroom. Kate and I will be unpacking my belongings" she watches as Sawyer ponders this, he hesitantly nods and Ana decides to show him to the guest bedroom with Kate trailing behind holding a tray with two teas and pancakes and bacon.

"I'll set an alarm for two hours time, if anything happens wake me" Sawyer says as Ana opens the door to the guest room, she nods and watches as he uncomfortably takes off his suit jacket and climbs into bed.

"I'll even leave the door open, we'll be right over there" Ana points to her room and Sawyer smiles, he knew Ana wouldn't pull a trick on him not after the recent events.

Kate and Ana enter her bedroom and set the tray down on the dressing table; Ana instantly picks up the mugs of tea and sips the liquid.

"Just what I needed, lets eat this and get down to business. We have a lot to catch up on" Ana says as she picks up one of the plates and begins to rip the pancakes apart

"Indeed we do, it's been an interesting month Steele" Kate replies as she takes a bite of bacon, Ana smirks and nods knowingly. Their life really had changed since the Coping Together Gala a month ago.

"So are you and Elliot a thing?" Ana asks with curiosity, the pair really looked cute together and she wanted to see her best friend happy after so many heart breaks.

"I guess so, I really like him and I think he likes me too. We've been together the whole time you've been away, what about you and moneybags?" Kate admits as she continues picking at her breakfast, Ana grins knowing that Kate really did have feelings for Elliot Grey.

"I'm not sure; we're both new to the relationship thing" Ana says quietly, she realised how much of a beginner she was in the world of dating; she had no idea what she and Christian were really doing.

"Aw, Steele you two are perfect for each other" Kate stands and places the empty plate onto the tray, Ana follows and they head for the pile of boxes in the corner of the room. Ana opens a door situated on the left side of the room and is met with two long metal rails, she smiled at the closet and began pushing the boxes into the small closet.

The pair began to sort through the clothes, piling unwanted clothes on the bed and hanging the clothes Ana wanted to keep in their designated areas. They were working hard at making sure the clothes were all in the right places when Ana suddenly jumped on Kate in a fit of giggles.

"Steele what the fuck are you playing at?" Kate asks unimpressed with Ana as she pushes her away, Ana rolls her eyes and sits on the floor watching Kate hang the last few dresses.

"I'm bored, we've hardly talked and we still have a lot to discuss" Ana state, Kate sits on the floor and stares at Ana with a small smile.

"So tell me what happened the night you put out" Kate says as she leans in a little waiting for the story.

"We were on a plane to Miami when Christian showed me to the bedroom for a few hours sleep, it just sort of happened" Ana whispers a little shy as she remembers her first time with Christian, it would forever remain in her memory.

"You lost your virginity and joined the mile high club? Wow Steele, Moneybags really got lucky" Kate laughs and winks at Ana

"No I got lucky, Kate. He's great" Ana comments as she continues to remember the night again, it just wouldn't leave her thoughts.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you" Kate says as she watches Ana smile as she stares into nothing.

"Fuck off Kate"

"You are aren't you!" Kate's eyes widen and she stands up pulls Ana up with her.

"You dirty girl Ana, come on lets leave this closet before you lock yourself in there" Kate teases as she picks up the tray leaving Ana and the pile of unwanted clothes behind.

Ana tosses the clothes into one of many boxes and follows Kate into the kitchen. Sawyer sat at the kitchen counter with his phone glued to his hand whilst Kate headed for the refrigerator, she carried a jug of fresh orange juice in her hand and set it on the counter before pouring three glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks Kate" Ana says before taking a sip "now that we've caught up and unpacked I think I'm going to get an hours work in before lunch, shall we head out?" Ana looks to Sawyer waiting for his approval; his face is blank whilst he taps away on his phone.

"We can head out for lunch, when will you be ready for Miss Steele?" Sawyer asks with his phone in hand, waiting for an answer.

"Half past one, it will give me time to shower and change too" Ana replies, she looks to Kate and she smiles knowing that Ana hates when she makes her wait.

"Okay, got it. I'll be in the office" Sawyer announces as he pushes himself off of his chair and heads into what Ana assumed was the office.

Ana headed off into her bedroom again intent on getting an hour alone, she didn't need to work in fact she just wanted to sleep but Kate had asked for this day to be their day and she couldn't be selfish. Ana headed into the en-suite and decided to take a bath, she wanted to try out her new bathroom and she would start with the tub that centred the room. Ana poured a large dose of Jasmine scent into the water as the hot water filled the tub; she then stripped down naked and stepped into the hot water.

She leaned back and rested her head on the side; it was big enough for at least three people in here maybe even four. Ana wasn't into luxury but she could sure get used to the bath tub, after a half hour of relaxing Ana stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel before heading back to her room. Ana decided on a pair of skinny jeans and black sheer blouse complete with a pair of black heels, she laid the clothes on the bed and got to work on drying her hair.

Two hours later and Ana was ready to go, she pulled on a leather jacket and left her bedroom with her bag in hand. Sawyer and Kate stood waiting in the kitchen in silence; Ana could see that the pair hadn't spoken by the awkward atmosphere that filled the room.

"You look nice, where are we going?" Kate asks with a grin as she looks over Ana's outfit.

"I was thinking some junk food, then if it's okay with you both. I'd like to go to GEH" Ana says with a smirk, she was feeling a good cheese burger and large fries.

"Sure, well lets get going then I'm starving" Kate licks her lips as she pushes the button to call the elevator.

Sawyer heads through the drive thru of McDonalds, ordering two quarter pounders with cheese and two large fries. Ana opts for a strawberry milkshake where as Kate decides on diet coke. Once they receive their food they immediately tuck in, not wasting another second.

"I haven't had greasy food in so long" Kate murmurs as she rudely chews on her burger, Ana giggles and nods

"I wish I could say the same thing" Kate grins and Ana sips on her milkshake as Sawyer heads for GEH.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Ana says as she jumps out of the car with her milkshake in hand, she leaves her best friend and security detail behind as she made her way into GEH.

Ana was met by Taylor who stood at reception patiently with his arms crossed over his chest; Ana gave him a smile and followed him to the elevator. Taylor taps in a code and they're taken to the 20th floor where they are both met with the sound of Christian yelling.

"I want Vivian Blanc's head on a platter!" Ana's eyes widen at the sight in front of her, an angry Christian screaming orders at Barney and an unrecognizable man.

"Welch, Barney this needs to be done quickly or I will do it myself" Christian yells again, he turns his head to see Ana and Taylor in the doorway looking at him with confusion.

"Oh, baby I'll explain what's going on just give me a few minutes" Christian says quietly, Taylor leaves Ana at the door and follows Christian out of the office to be briefed. She sighs and heads into the office taking a seat on the couch.

After ten minutes Christian re-appears with a blank expression, he takes a seat beside Ana and stares into her eyes. He could see that she was anxious for answers. "We know who's doing this to us, who burnt down your apartment. It seems Elena Lincoln has acquired some right hand men to do her dirty work, one of them being Vivian. I had Elena and Vivian tracked and now we're ten steps ahead, their constant communication is worrying and now that we know exactly what they're doing we can calculate their moves" Christian takes a deep breath as he takes Ana's hand, she squeezes and smile.

"It'll be fine, we'll sort this it won't go on any longer" Ana states as she leans in closer to Christian.

With new information coming to light Ana had an iron grip on the situation, even with the minimal information being given to her she knew that Elena was a threat and she wouldn't allow this bitch to take her reputation was down the drain along with her new friends. As much as Christian would hate it, she wanted to take her head on and she would do it when she got the chance.

* * *

_Sorry! These last few days have been busy and it's about to get much worse, I've been able to sit down for a few hours today to get this chapter written and I really didn't want to leave you hanging any longer so i thought I'd post it straight away._

_I'm unsure as to when the next chapter will be out but I have the next few chapters planned so I can try and get a head start on them with this free time I have. _

_Let me know what you guys thought, I'll try and reply to reviews if I have the time!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ana opened her eyes to the sight of Christian watching over her, he smiled at her as she yawned and stretched. Ana returned the smile before sitting up, she familiarized her surroundings and suddenly it registered that she was at her new home. The memories of begging Christian to stay with her after the news of Vivian Blanc's involvement in Elena Lincolns plan to bring Ana down had without a doubt shaken her up. She was glad that Christian shared details with her even if they weren't as extensive as she'd like to hear.

"Morning, baby" Christian whispers as he slips his hands around Ana's waist, he presses himself against her allowing her to feel his full length against her ass. Christian was very happy to see Ana.

"Well someone's glad to see me" Ana comments as she turns on her heels to face Christian, she glances down and smirks.

"We certainly are, still sore baby?" Christian asks as his hands lowers down Ana's body creeping towards the place Ana considered her happy place.

"No but I'd like to try something, if I may" Ana looks into Christian's eyes and waits for her answer, he nods and allows Ana to push him back down on the bed.

Ana drops to her knees and strips Christian of his boxers; she takes a look at his member grinning as her hands begin to toy with the erection. Christian falls back at Ana's touch and immediately he is in ecstasy as Ana continues to slowly pump her hand up and down his member; she takes a quick look at Christian and smiles at his pleasure. She sure was enjoying this.

With no warning Ana takes his member into her mouth and slowly licks Christian's length from base to tip. Christian groans unable to hold on any longer as Ana continues the motion, his hands find their way to her hair gripping on as the ecstasy heightens.

"Oh, fuck Ana I'm gonna..." Christian releases and Ana takes the load into her mouth gasping at the result, she looks to Christian innocently and licks her lips.

"I think a shower is needed" Ana whispers, she stands and leaves a panting Christian in the bedroom overcoming the pleasure he had just been given.

Ana steps under the cascade of hot water and relishes in the relaxation it brings, she smirks to herself when she hears Christian enter the en-suite and join her in the shower. He presses Ana to a wall and without warning enters a finger inside of her, Ana immediately releases a moan as she finds herself trapped in Christian's hold. He gives her a seductive smile and slowly kisses her neck, Ana found she couldn't hold on much longer as her legs started to give way from the pleasure she was receiving. Christian picks Ana up from the ground and enters her quickly.

"This one will be quick baby, oh fuck you're tight" Christian begins to move quick, not wasting a second to bring Ana to her climax. He needed to return the favour.

"Oh... Fuck Christian" Ana loses herself in the moment as she calls Christian's name, her hands grip onto Christian as he makes one last thrust inside of her.

Ana falls through the clouds of her climax; she was well and truly fucked by Christian Grey. In one swift motion she found herself sitting on the floor of the over sized shower with Christian beside her laughing to himself quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" Ana asks with curiosity, she looks at him with a frown.

"You're incredible Anastasia, you will never cease to amaze me" Christian admits with an award winning grin, he leans in and kisses Ana with passion the electric between them reignited and suddenly they both wanted each other once more. Christian pulled away and stood, pulling Ana up with him.

"Let me wash your hair and then we can think about getting breakfast" Christian turns Ana around and squirts a dollop of her favourite strawberry scented shampoo, he massages her head before finally rinsing out the shampoo.

After an hour of messing around whilst getting each other dressed, Ana and Christian emerge from her bedroom with grins on their faces. They find Kate, Elliot, Sawyer and Taylor sitting around the kitchen in silence, their faces blank frozen. Christian raises a brow and looks to Taylor who stands and nods at his boss, Christian's silent demand for info was evident when he returned a stern look to Taylor. They disappear into the office and leave the others.

"What was all that about?" Ana asks looking to both Sawyer and Kate, she stands in her place not bothering to move as she glances at the both looking for answers.

"They found more information, I'm sure it's nothing important. I'm just scared it's going to get worse" Kate admits as she moves around the kitchen, she pours a glass of orange juice and hands it to Ana who is still frozen in her spot.

"What? This is getting ridiculous; we need to take the bitch out head on" Ana says before sipping on the juice, "She's involving all of us now and we can't let it go on any longer"

Just then Christian emerges from the office with Taylor close behind; he doesn't look phased by the information. Instead he looks angry and ready to take the bitch down; Ana knew this would end soon with Christian almost ten steps ahead of her plan. She wanted peace and quiet to come around so they could put everything behind them and get to know each other a little better, after all they didn't know each other on a personal level.

"Okay, so we have good news and bad news" Christian says as he makes his way back to Ana taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it tight. "The good news... This apartment is only temporary, after having the place checked out it's able to be renovated. But, if you don't want to go back it's fine you can stay here or do as you wish" Christian takes a deep breath, the bad news was coming and everyone but Taylor, Sawyer and Christian braced themselves. "Elena found out we were tracking her, she's trying to throw us off her course. We still have her handy men in our sights; we know she's not doing this alone and we will take them all down"

"How would she know?" Kate asks heading into full reporter mode, Ana hated that Kate did this when she was digging for information but she couldn't blame her when this concerned all of us.

"She knows the type of guys I employ, the second we lost signal with her phone we knew that she had caught onto us" Christian replies with a look that told Kate to back off.

"Wait, Elena Lincoln?" Elliot asks looking at his brother "Fuck, Christian after everything she put you through years ago you're still friends with her?" Ana looks at Christian with a confused look on her face, Christian is frowning at Elliot pleading with him to not continue but he does. "Mom said not to trust her but you still took her friendship, Christian are you stupid?"

"Shut up Elliot!" Christian yells, his breathing becoming heavier as his temper continues to rise.

"No Christian! Does Ana even know what happened?" He glances at Ana who is looking more confused than ever and then shakes his head "I guess you didn't, she deserves to know" Elliot stands and leaves the apartment with Kate following calling his name.

Christian begins to shake; his eyes tearing up as the memories of Elena Lincoln came flooding back. He watched as Ana disappeared into her bedroom not wanting to be near Christian, he had kept something from her that was important to piece together the puzzle. He thought he was protecting Ana, keeping his past away from her but he couldn't keep it away much longer with the people popping up in his life now that he had found a steady ground to stand on with someone he more than cared about.

He makes his way to Ana's bedroom not caring to knock; he enters the bedroom to find Ana on the bed curled up sobbing. Christian wiped his own tears away and made his way to Ana; he placed a hand on her back and watched as she looked at him. Her face a mixture of sadness and anger, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Christian.

"Tell me" Ana says in a quiet voice, she wanted to know what had caused Christian to shed tears and caused Elena to become a psychotic bitch.

"It's hard Ana, I don't know if you'll want to hear it" Christian replies moving a stray tendril of Ana's hair away from her face.

"Just tell me Christian, we both need to share our problems so tell me" Ana demands slapping Christians hand away from hers, she felt distant from him.

"Fine, when I was 15 she had taken me on to do some chores around her house during the summer. One day she asks me to come inside and take a break, told me I deserved a treat. She took my virginity away from me, stole it and locked it away, it continued until one day she beat the shit out of me for touching her. She kept me tied up for the whole day in her basement, told me I was her submissive and there was nothing I could do about it. I was just finding my way Ana; I didn't know what to do having an older woman throw herself at me when I was horny as hell every single day didn't seem like a bad idea" Christian took a breath and stole a glance at Ana who looked blank, she was taking in the information as much as his family did when he was forced to tell them.

"I remained her sub all through college until one day I was strong enough to take her on, I beat the shit out of her instead and you know what? I liked it, I liked it a hell of a lot and she told me that I was ready to be a Dominant. We remained friends and I contracted my own subs around three years ago..." Christian pauses for a few moments, the memory of Elena showing up at his parents anniversary party killed him. "She showed up at my parent's anniversary party, she told me that she had a gift for them. The gift was a video tape of me and her, my parents were distraught but I begged them not to go to the police. I told them I would sort it, and I did. I checked her into a mental facility and once she was out I gave her a chain of hair salons to keep her busy, now that it's going wrong for her she's not so busy anymore" Christian stops and is surprised by Ana jumping on him, she wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm sorry you had to go through that. She will get what's coming to her" Ana says with a certainty, she wanted to be the one to crush Elena.

"It's done with, but please Ana don't run from me. I don't want this to break us" Christian buries his head into the crook of Ana's neck and holds her tighter.

"I won't run, we've come a long way. The day we met we clashed but now we can't be apart, it's going to be a lot of work but we're both strong enough to overcome these obstacles, I know we are" Ana reassures Christian he looks to her and smiles, she kisses him deep and slow not wanting to let him go, she needed him to know that she was in it for the long run.

"I'm fifty shades of fucked up Ana, there's a lot more you don't know. I don't know you would take it" Christian admits as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Hey, you're my fifty shades of fucked up. Besides, I'm not just a girl who spent six months in Africa helping those who can't help themselves. I'm more than that and there's a lot you don't know about me either" Ana smiles at him and he returns the smile, "now let's go eat, I'm starving"

* * *

_The title has never been more fitting for this story, do you like the __twist__ I put on this?_

_Let me know what you think of the new psychotic Elena, we'll be seeing her face to face very soon._

_I'll work hard to get an update out for a few days time before I get sucked into watching every single episode of The Vampire diaries... again._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews, favourites and follows are always appreciated._


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow! I'm terrible this week for updates, I'm afraid this chapter will be the only chapter this week as I have a ton of duties to tend to before my mother gets married this Saturday! Normal updates will resume next week so for the lack of chapters I've made this chapter a tad longer than the usual chapters._

_so, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You know, I've enjoyed spending time with you" Ana blurts out as she and Christian lay in bed together staring up at the ceiling, it was the day of Grace's birthday and Christian had a day of surprises planned for his mother. Ana loved that he cared for Grace so much; he loved her more than anything and would kill to protect his mother.

"Me too, but we must get out of bed. Gail is making us breakfast and Mom is expecting us at her house in two hours" Christian replies as he sits up and stretches, Ana slides out of bed and slips on yesterdays clothes.

"I need to go and find me a nice dress to wear, I'll be twenty minutes" Ana blows a kiss to Christian and disappears to her own apartment, she's quick to grab the appropriate things and return to Christian's apartment.

Ana finds Christian sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug of coffee making polite conversation with Gail. She sits beside him and watches as Gail cooks a delicious breakfast, Ana couldn't wait until she was able to tuck into whatever Gail would put in front of her. She knew no matter what it was it would be tasty.

"Morning Miss Steele, would you like my special full monty too?" Gail asks as she turns on her heel and notices Ana's presence.

"Yes please, it's going to be a long day today" Ana replies as Gail hands her a mug of her favourite English tea.

"Yes it is, what did you decide to wear?" Christian asks as he turns to face Ana

"You'll have to wait and see Mr Grey" Ana smirks and sips on her tea, watching as Christian frowns.

Gail places two trays in front of Ana and Christian and hurries off out of the kitchen, Ana looks at the food and she couldn't help but smile. The tray consisted of two plates and one dish each, a simple fruit salad with optional honey dressing, a small plate of pancakes with a dressing of lemon sauce, and finally the main part of the breakfast, bacon, two boiled eggs and soldiers. The pair cleared their trays with no hesitations and decided on showering separately to save the sexual tension.

By lunch time the pair were ready, Ana donned a beige bateau neckline dress that sat just above her knees. She paired the dress with a pair of cream wedges, Ana decided to apply light make up and tame her hair into a side bun. She was happy with her choice of outfit today and she hoped Christian would be too.

"Hey baby, you look gorgeous" Christian decided on one of his favourite navy blue casual suits, he left the top button of his white shirt undone and his hair ruffled and sexy.

"So do you, shall we go?" Ana asks as Christian takes her hand.

"Yes, Taylor is waiting for us"

After a short journey to Bellevue Christian and Ana find themselves outside of Grace's home, they are pleased to find Carrick waiting for them outside of the entrance to their home.

"Christian... Ana, wow it's a pleasure to see you both... together" Ana giggles at Carrick's shock to see them both as is Christian; they look to each other and smirk.

"Hi dad, is Elliot and Mia here yet?" Carrick just nods as he leads them inside, once they find their way to the family room Carrick dashes off in search of Grace.

"Ana! Hey!" Mia jumps up at the sight of Ana's presence; they hug briefly before Elliot also grabs Ana into a hug.

"Hey, Ana I didn't think you'd be here today" Elliot says as he steps back and stands beside his sister

"Yes, well Christian insisted" Ana replies with a small smile, she looks to Christian and he gives a cold look to Elliot. They still hadn't spoken since their argument two days ago.

"Aw look at my babies, you all look so gorgeous. Hello Ana, lovely to see you joining us for my celebrations today" Grace takes Ana into a hug and squeezes a little before letting go.

"As am I, happy birthday Grace" she hands over a small black bag containing Grace's birthday gift.

"Oh Ana you shouldn't have, thank you so much dear"

The group takes their seat on the various couches centring the family room, Grace is surrounded by various bags and boxes received from her loved ones. Christian insists that his presents are opened first; she picks up the tiffany blue bag and pulls out four wrapped boxes. Grace gasps at the jewellery set her son has purchased for her and immediately replaces her old jewellery with the new matching pieces.

"Thank you Christian, these are wonderful" She takes a look at the last present and carefully opens, inside she finds two return tickets to Hawaii.

"I have a beach house there, you're more than welcome to spend the week there or I can arrange a hotel suite for you" Christian says casually as Grace wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"The beach house will be just fine, thank you Christian, thank you so much" Grace is crying tears of joy as she then continues to open the rest of her presents.

Grace leaves Ana's 'til last, she took the small bag and pulled out the two wrapped presents and card. Grace pulled a silk ombre scarf from the first unwrapped present; Grace looked at the scarf carefully surveying it before finally opening the second present. Grace lifted the cluster pearl brooch from its box and held it in her hand, she grinned at the small accessory.

"This is beautiful, thank you Ana" Ana nodded and gestured for her to open the card.

"I figured this last one would be a lot of use to you" Ana smiled and watched as Grace opened the card, inside were two pre-paid tickets for a day at the spa for the weekend.

"Oh, yes. This is much needed" Grace Comments before handing the spare ticket to Mia.

"Kate and I will also be joining you; we thought it'd be good for us girls to get together" Ana replies

"That's a great idea; oh I can't wait" Mia says standing from her seat, "So, Christian what else do you have up your sleeve?" Mia looks to her brother with a raised eyebrow and watched as he also stood.

"We're going to take a trip on The Grace and the rest is a surprise" Christian takes Ana's hand and leads the way to the SUV's that sat waiting outside of the house.

The journey to the docks was short, she was glad to see Kate waiting for them all when they arrived. Ana quickly boarded the boat with her best friend and took a seat indoors. The weather was nice enough to be able to sit outdoors which most of the family decided would be a nice idea; Christian took his seat beside Ana and settled an arm around her.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kate. Grace and Mia decided to come to the spa with us this Saturday" Ana says as she leans into Christian.

"Oh good, it will be nice to spend time with them"

"Yes. Oh! I totally forgot, I bought you some things back from Miami. I'll give you them when we head home later" Ana jokingly hits her head and giggles, how could she forget that she bought presents for her best friend?

"So forgetful Ana, can't wait to see what you bought me" Kate laughs and stands, leaving the pair alone to find her own boyfriend.

"How do you like the boat?" Christian asks as he pulls Ana closer to him

"It's beautiful" Ana replies as she moves into Christian's lap and wraps her arms around him.

"I've been thinking... Your job isn't quite working out, maybe we should start you off as your own business" Christian looks down to Ana and watches as her eyes widen at the thought of having her own business.

"I'd love to be my own boss" Ana mumbles

"You could get a name for yourself; have a much wider range of clientele. It would benefit you so much" Christian's mind goes into overdrive; the ways of helping Ana to succeed was endless. Especially when he would be her first client.

"Maybe once everything has settled down, I kind of have other ideas. I originally wanted to be an editor before disappearing to Africa and discovering my talents for event planning" Ana admits remembering her love for reading and writing, it was always her dream to be able to help people become a better writer.

"You know... I do own a publishing company" Christian winks at Ana, she giggles and then frowns.

"I think it's inappropriate to have a relationship with my boss, Christian" Ana smirks and then kisses Christian's cheek quickly before he is able to get a hold of her.

"What are you implying Miss Steele?"

"I'm implying that I have enough money to be able to stay out of work for a few months, I can figure out what I want to do in those months. I'm implying that I want to quit my job and relax, Christian" Christian's eyes widen and he suddenly grins, this was the best thing he had ever heard out of Ana's mouth. He would be able to take care of her and keep her safe during this tough time of psychopathic Elena Lincoln.

"I'll be more than happy to take your notice, Miss Steele" Christian replies still wearing his grin.

"Thought so, I'm going to use these months to fix myself. I need to over come the problems I have" Ana decides, she stands from Christian and makes her way to join the others outside.

A few hours pass and the group return to Bellevue for dinner, Grace's favourite, Beef Wellington with roast potatoes and various vegetables is served along with an elegant birthday cake. Plates are cleared and everyone is eager for Christian's next surprise.

"Everyone take a seat around the piano, mom this one is for you" Christian stands and makes his way to the piano leaving everyone to scramble for a seat, Grace sits beside Christian watching her son intently whilst he begins to play a soft tune.

Tears fill the eyes of both Ana and Kate as they listen to Christian play the tune known as Grace's song in the most elegant way Ana has ever seen, she was more than shocked to find that Christian was very talented at this and wanted him to continue when he stopped.

"Christian thank you for playing my song, it's so beautiful" Grace hugs her son and finally lets him go after a minute or two of holding him tight.

"Anything for my mom" Christian smiles and finds his way back to Ana.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for us all to head home now" Elliot speaks up after spending most of the day in silence, Ana wasn't sure if Christian and Elliot had sorted their issues from the other day. She hoped that this wouldn't last long; she didn't want this to come between them.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow. Love you Mom" Mia hugs her mother before disappearing out of the house, Elliot follows with Kate close behind leaving Christian and Ana the last ones to leave.

"I've had a wonderful day, Grace. I'll see you Saturday" Ana hugs Grace and leaves Christian to say good bye to his mother; she stands with Sawyer in the foyer whilst Taylor fetches the car from the garage.

Ana was glad to be home, she found Kate nursing a glass of wine in the living area. Ana made her way over with her own glass of wine and sat beside her best friend. For a few minutes they sat in silence staring into space whilst sipping on their wine, it had been a long day and they were both exhausted.

"Come on Kavanagh, you can see your gifts now" Ana says as she stands, Kate looks at Ana and stands to follow her to Ana's bedroom. Ana pulls a bag from under her bed and passes it to Kate, she takes a seat on the bed and watches her open her gifts.

First Kate finds the novelty Miami fridge magnet, Ana giggles and gestures for her to continue opening her presents. Next Kate reveals her final gift, Kate opens the small blue velvet box and finds a pendant necklace that reads 'best friend'

"Steele this is great, it's so thoughtful" Kate hugs her best friend, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Anything for my best friend" Ana replies pulling away from Kate, she too had her own tears.

"I should go to sleep, we'll have lunch tomorrow. I promise" Kate leaves Ana in her bedroom, Ana strips down to her underwear and slides into bed.

_"Ana! Ana!" The screams of her mother pleading for help was getting louder, she was helpless. She was bound to a chair, forced to watch her mother have pain inflicted upon her. Ana wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, each slap, punch, scream made her eyes fly open._

_"Please let her go, she did nothing!" Her mother tries to plead once more, he's angry now. Leaving her mother behind he heads for Ana his hands around her throat. Ana keeps quiet, ignoring the hands on her, her mother's intent glare as the tears roll down her cheek._

_"NO!" Ana is on the floor, out cold. _

Ana's eyes fly open, sweat covering her skin, tears flooding her eyes. The night mare she had just endured didn't allow her to wake up; no one was there to help her wake up. She looks around the room to find no one watching her, right now Ana didn't want to be alone.

After a much needed shower, Ana emerged from her bedroom dressed in shorts and a tank top. She was surprised to see Christian sitting at the breakfast bar with Gail who seemed to be preparing breakfast.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you here today" Ana says taking a seat beside Christian.

"Me neither but I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed, but I'm a little late for that" Christian replies planting a kiss on Ana's cheek.

"Yes, um can we talk? I really have some things on my chest I need to say right now" Ana looks to Christian and he nods, standing from the stool and making his way towards Ana's bedroom. Ana follows, she felt nervous but Christian needed to know. She couldn't hold this in much longer.

"What's up, baby?

"I had a nightmare and it's really brought some memories back to me. I can't shake them off right now; I really need you to know this Christian. Just like you needed me to know about Elena" Christian pulls Ana into his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"Okay, what is it Ana?" Christian's mind begins to wonder, he had no idea what Ana was about to tell him, no matter what it was he would stick by her.

"When I was sixteen... My mom and I we got into some trouble, husband number three was a really bad time for us. He constantly hit my mom around, was terrible to myself and her when he was around. One day, he got real mad, tied me up to a chair and dragged my mom into the living room. That day he hospitalized her, he hit me countless times until I was knocked out. Christian, I left my mom the next day in hospital and fled to my fathers. I didn't know what else to do"

"I thought it would be best, I always seemed to be the reason he got mad. Always in the way and never left my mom alone, I just wanted her to notice me, take me out shopping like normal moms did with their daughters, I never got to do that stuff Christian. When my mom got out of hospital, she went to the police and got the bastard put in jail, after that she came to live with dad and I" Ana took a deep breath, she really was pouring her heart out for Christian. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he was still here.

"After a year or two they finally got re-married, it was the happiest day of her life. I loved seeing her that happy, it was like old times. The day I left for college was the last day I spoke to my parents, almost six years since I've been in contact with them. I guess now that it's coming up to the bastards release it's all coming back to me" Finally Ana looked to Christian, his face was full of anger and rage. He would do anything to make the bastard who hurt Ana and her mother pay with his life.

"Baby, that fucker will pay with every inch of his life. I promise you, he will never lay a hand on another woman again" Christian was meaningful and full of promise, he would make him pay. "Please allow me to set an appointment with Flynn too, he's really good at his job and he's certainly helped me a lot. Maybe he will help you too"

Ana nodded, she would take all the help she could get. "Of course, but I think I need to get in contact with my parents too. They have no idea what I've been up to all these years, every time they tried to call I never picked up. I regret every missed call, every ignored voice mail, every email that I deleted, everything"

"Baby call them, they'll understand" Christian reassures Ana, he lifts her onto the bed and stands taking his phone from his pocket. "I'll be a few minutes; don't waste the opportunity to get in touch with your parents. I wish I had the opportunity to call my mom" Christian leaves the room leaving Ana with a decision to make.

An hour passes and Ana and Christian are sitting at the breakfast bar making polite chatter with Gail, Ana had forgotten about earlier conversation for the time being, pushing it to the back of her head so that she was able to get through the day with out the memories clouding her mind. Ana had decided that calling her parents wouldn't be such a bad idea after all; she needed to reconnect with them and get her family back. She had no other family apart from them, after all they had done nothing but love her.

"Baby, I have to get going. Keep Sawyer with you and I'll see you later" Christian places a soft kiss upon Ana's lips and leaves her with a grin upon her face.

Ana pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled her mothers number, Ana felt the nerves creep through her as the phone rang multiple times. She wondered for a brief moment if her mom would pick up, the doubt was short lived when she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Ana remained silent, she didn't know what to say, how to apologise for six years of absence. Tears began to fall, she couldn't control the tears that she had been holding back for all these years.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she could hear the disgust in her mothers voice begin to creep through as she realised that no one was on the other end.

"Mom?" Ana finally spoke up; she wasn't sure how her mother would react to her daughter calling after so long, she just hoped it would be a good reaction.

"Annie? Oh Annie is it really you?" The excitement and hope in her mom's voice couldn't be hidden, her daughter had finally called and she didn't ever want to not hear her voice for so long again.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry" Ana apologised over and over, she didn't know what else to say.

"Honey, it's okay. We get it, listen we're proud of you. Your friend Kate, she's been keeping us up to date with you, your father and I we want to see you, and we need to see you Annie"

"Wait you've been talking to Kate? Oh mom I can't explain how sorry I am, where's dad?"

"He's fishing baby, please let us visit you. We'd love to meet Kate and I hear you have a boyfriend now, you've hit the jackpot honey" Carla was unable to contain the information she had on her daughter, she appreciated that Kate had contacted them as soon as she found out about Ana cutting all ties.

"Sure, you can visit. Look I'll sort everything for you, it's the least I can do. Oh mom I've missed you"

"And I've missed you too; please don't ever do that to us again okay? We're not getting any younger you know" Ana giggled at her mother, even after all these years her mom still made jokes about getting old. She was still the same happy Carla she left behind.

"I won't, I promise. Mom, I have to go and do some work. Will you tell Daddy I said hey?"

"Of course I will Annie, please call later he'll be so happy if you call him"

"I will, but right now I need to go. I love you mom" Ana ended the call and allowed the tears to flow freely, she had been holding back the sobs but she couldn't contain them much longer. Loud sobs and endless tears escaped her; she would need to thank Kate when they met for lunch later.

Lunch time soon comes around and Ana is as always, waiting on her best friend to arrive at their favourite cafe. Ana had already ordered their usual chicken chow mein with today's special milkshake, Oreo and chocolate ice cream. Kate and Ana loved the unusual mixes that the cafe offered, the American milkshakes with Chinese cuisine their favourite foods all in once place.

"Sorry I'm late Steele, I assume you already ordered"

"Of course I did, Kate have I ever mentioned that you're the best best friend I could ask for? Thank you for updating my parents all this time; I don't know what I would do with out you"

"It's nothing, so you finally called them?" Kate sipped her milkshake whilst staring intently at Ana, awaiting answers

"Yes, and they'll be able to meet you soon. They're coming to visit" flashed a smile, proud of herself for finally breaking the barrier with them.

"Oh that's great; I can't wait to finally meet them" returned the smile; she wanted to see who she had been sending information to for the past four years.

"Oh I'm sure; you'll get along great with my mom, she'll be happy to meet you too"

"I'm proud of you Steele, for calling them I bet they're on cloud nine right now. You probably just made their year" Kate and Ana both giggle, but she was right Ana had just made her parents the happiest people on this earth with just one single phone call.

"You're right, I'm going to sort this and make everything right again. It's been a long time coming but it can't be avoided much longer; I'm going to do it Kavanagh. I'm going to be happy Ana again"

That right there was all that Kate needed to know, she knew that Ana would now be determined to fight her Demons once and for all. It would make her stronger, just how she needed to be for when the final show down with bitch troll Elena came around.

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know!_

_I have plans for the next few chapters so hold tight, It's going to be good!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Please forgive me for being a lousy writer, I know I said updates would resume as normal this week but I didn't know how busy I was going to be. Lucky for me though it's a bank holiday weekend here in the UK and I have an extra day off, so I'll be able to get you another update out hopefully by monday!_

_Also, sorry that the chapter is a little shorter than usual._

_Enjoy this chapter which is full of drama._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ana woke up to find Christian sleeping beside her; she smiled and quietly slid out of bed. Breakfast in bed was needed for her man. She reached the kitchen and was met with an unwanted face, how did the bitch troll get into her apartment? Ana put on a brave face and edged closer to Elena who sat at the breakfast bar with a gun practically glued to her hand; she looked at the gun and then smirked at Ana.

"Ugh, finally you're awake now we can start the fun" Elena faked a bored yawn and then stood; she moved around the breakfast bar and headed for the kettle. "Tea or coffee?"

"Neither, bitch" Ana spat quietly, she didn't want to wake Christian or alert the security. She would deal with this herself.

"Oh come on now don't be mean, I'm being nice" Elena gave Ana a look of hurt and poured hot water into two mugs. "Maybe Christian will want a coffee, he always enjoyed my morning coffees" Elena carried the two mugs to the breakfast bar and settled back in her seat.

"Why are you here? You're too old to be playing games like this" Ana stated as she moved even closer to her, she decided to lean against the grand piano that was placed in between the living area and kitchen.

"Just for that comment, I'll get rid of you the fun away. I was going to make it quick but now I think I'll let you suffer for a while" Elena smirked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Where do you want to torture me, Elena? I can get the keys for the play room if you like, or maybe I can take you to Christian's bedroom and we can wake him up and make him watch? Your call Elena" Ana smiles at Elena, if Elena wanted to play games then so did Ana. "The gun you have there doesn't faze me, Elena. After all only pussies use weapons" Ana pointed to the gun that Elena still gripped tight in her hand.

Elena stayed silent for a few moments, sipping her coffee, her eyes trained on Ana. "Let's wake Christian" Elena stood and watched as Ana gestured towards the corridor.

"Bitch trolls first" Ana said as she waits for Elena to head along the corridor first.

Elena is first to reach the bedroom, she steps into the still dark room and smiles at sleeping Christian. "Christian? Wake up honey it's me Elena" Christian's eyes fly open at the sound of Elena's voice, he's alarmed and instantly calls Ana's name.

"It's okay baby, I'm here" Ana leans against the door way and watches as Elena moves closer to Christian. "You know, Elena. I'm bored of your game already, I get that you're a psychotic old hag with nothing better to do since you're business went down the drain but this shit is getting old... Just like you" Elena turns on her heel to face Ana, just feet away from each other. Christian quickly uses the opportunity to slide out of bed and dress himself.

"Will you be quiet gold digging whore? I'm tired of your mouth already" Elena's voice is cold and emotionless; Ana had just woken the sleeping psychotic beast.

"Why? Did I hit a nerve, Elena?" Ana questions, she notices Christian moving closer to her silently.

"I could end you both, wipe you off the face off this earth" Elena threats, waving the gun around in the air.

"People would ask questions though, is that what you want? Do you want people to know you as the Bankrupt no life psychotic troll who killed the billionaire and his girlfriend? If one of us was to wipe you off the face of this earth no one would think twice about you, you're no one Elena. Why don't you take yourself back to the retirement home and waste away" Ana yells, she wasn't patient any more she wanted this done with. She wanted this bitch out of Escala.

"You think you're something don't you Gold digger, fuck a billionaire a few times and suddenly you're something special. Let me tell you how it is, Bitch. Your five minutes will be over the moment Christian sees that his money is all you want; he'll ruin you and leave you with nothing. It's only a matter of time before he sees the true you, the true Anastasia Steele" Ana rolls her eyes and fakes a yawn.

"Here you go again with the term gold digger, don't you think it's a tad irrelevant when here you are Elena Lincoln, bankrupt with nothing but the louboutins on your feet and possessions that weren't worth repossessing you of. I started from the bottom, honey I didn't force Christian to feel for me, I didn't force any of that upon him. But YOU, you forced yourself on him when he was a teenager didn't you? Why did you do that Elena? Did your husband get bored of you?"

"Don't you see what a hypocritical bitch you are? Not to mention paedophile and a-" Ana was knocked to the floor as Elena smashed the gun against Ana's head, Ana winced in pain but laughed shortly after. Christian was now by her side, helping her back to her feet. She watched as Elena moved the gun to Ana's temple.

"Not so clever now are you?" Elena comments as Ana stops her laughter.

"Do it, go on. Shoot me; you'll be dead approximately thirty seconds after me" Ana says as she stays still, not moving an inch.

"That's enough Elena, give it up" Christian steps in realising that Taylor is less than a two feet away from them, ready to spring into action with Sawyer, Carl and Collins close behind him.

"No, Christian! Can't you see that she only wants you for your money?" Elena pleads her hand shaking as she grips the gun even tighter.

"Just shoot me already, I'm bored" Ana watches as Elena cracks under the pressure, she moves the gun and fires shots into the ceiling. Ana springs into action and tackles Elena, whacking the gun from her hand. Ana throws a punch, connecting with her face repeatedly. Ana needed to do this.

"That is for causing us all pain. That is for burning down my apartment, that is for whacking me with a gun, and that is for pointing the gun to my fucking head you stupid bitch" Ana is dragged from Elena, leaving her face full of blood. Ana shoves Taylor and Christian away from her and flees the room; she had just unleashed herself upon the women who had caused her and Christian pain the past few weeks. She felt ten times better now that she had resolved the issue.

"Ana?" The sound of Christian's voice soothed her instantly, feeling his arms around her sent her into a calm state.

"She deserved what she got" Ana whispered, she felt no guilt for the damage on Elena's face.

"I know, I'm proud of you baby. You handled it well, she won't be around any more" Christian replies as he pulls Ana into his lap and kisses her cheek.

"Christian you'd understand if I ever wanted to just disappear and spend some time with my parents, right?" Ana looks up at Christian and waits for his answer

"I'd understand, baby. Do you want to see them?" Ana nods "Then go see them"

"I think I will, in a few weeks. Instead of flying them out here, I'm going to go there" Ana states with determination. "But first we have to get this mess cleared up once and for all and your anniversary party over with"

"Yes, we do. You're going to look so beautiful" Christian kisses Ana once more smirking at Ana

Ana felt the urge to tell Christian something important, she didn't want to hold it in any longer even if it was only a short time together she had strong feelings for Christian. "I think I love you, Christian"

* * *

_So what did you thin of the showdown between Ana and Elena? Be sure to give me feedback, it's much appreciated!_

_I'm planning on ending this story in the next few chapters if things work out well. Would you like a sequel? - I have the perfect ending to make way for a sequel!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded earlier this week but I seemed to had hit a bit of a rough spot with my writing, I felt completely unmotivated and unhappy that I just didn't want to continue BUT I did continue and I tried my hardest to get this out earlier in the week but other things got in the way and I literally had no time so I had no choice but to give it to you tonight!_

_Although I am completely unhappy with how this chapter turned out I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer so please mind the terrible chapter but it is something. I also hope that this chapter answered some questions that a couple of reviewers had regarding the last chapter._

_This month until the 10th of June is going to be hectic, so getting this story finished will take longer than I anticipated I will try and get out at least one update a week until the story is finished. _

_I received some feedback regarding a sequel and everyone seemed to want one so you'll get one, I'll start writing for that in June when I'm all freed up and able to update in some sort of routine._

_Enjoy and feed back is always appreciated_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

'Saved by the bell Christian bell' Christian thought as Taylor cleared his throat to grab his attention, this was the distraction he needed so that he didn't have to admit his feelings. Ana stared blankly at Christian, noticing the stiffness wash over Christian.

"Sir the situation has been dealt with-" Christian cut in, the realisation that Elena had been able to get past security had settled in.

"How the fuck did she get in here in the first place? I pay you to stop things like this happening, Jason" Christian become cold and full of anger.

"Miss Steele got to her first, I was monitoring the situation. We were ready to jump if it got too much, I think Ana did well keeping her on her toes like she did" Taylor comments, he immediately noticed Christian glare at Ana. He wasn't happy with her either.

"You shouldn't have taunted her like that, Anastasia. Letting her hold the gun to your fucking head? What the fuck were you thinking? You could be dead right now" Ana frowned and pushed herself off of Christian, if he wanted to be pissed off then she could be too.

"But I'm not am I Christian, I'm alive. Just-" Christian held his hand up, causing her to hold her tongue. Ana rolled her eyes and watched as Christian stormed off to his office.

"You're both stupid, I need space!" The door slammed shut leaving Ana and Taylor alone.

"I'm sorry I should have intervened on you both sooner" Taylor spoke up after a few moments of silence

"It doesn't matter, it's done with now. As crazy as the bitch is I knew she wouldn't have the guts to actually shoot me" Ana replied, Taylor nods and leaves the room leaving Ana alone.

She couldn't believe she had just admitted her feelings for Christian and he throws it back in her face, she hoped that he felt the same for her she didn't want to feel like an idiot. Ana headed for her own apartment, leaving Christian to calm down

Ana walked into the apartment to find Kate and Elliot enjoying breakfast in the kitchen, Ana passed the couple and headed straight for her bedroom, she wasn't in the mood to confide in her best friend.

Lunch time soon came around, Ana emerged from her bedroom dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt matched with a pair of Chelsea boots and leather jacket; she carried a travel bag that held enough clothes to last her for a week and a half. Ana was relieved to see Kate sitting in the living area alone.

"Kate, I need to ask a huge favour" Ana perched on the edge of the couch, she needed to do this for herself. She had made herself look a fool in front of the man she loved and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sure what do yo... wait why do you have a travel bag with you?" Kate frowned at her best friend, she couldn't believe that Ana was going to run.

"I'm leaving town for a few days, I figured I'd visit my parents instead of bringing them here to this mess. Will I be able to take your car? I don't want anyone tracking me" Ana looked into the eyes of her best friend and searched them; she could see that Kate worried for her after all she was just starting to settle down.

"Uh okay fine, here. I'll tell anyone who asks that you left in the night, just call me when you arrive at your parents okay?" Kate hands Ana the keys to her car; in return Kate received the keys to Ana's Audi.

"Of course I will thank you Kate. I love you, I'll call you later"

Ana slid into the Mercedes and listened as the car roared to life, she quickly secured her seatbelt and set off on her journey to Montesano. Ana felt like her life had changed just by saying three simple words. She thought he would have been more sensitive to her feelings, Ana wasn't prepared for the way Christian's outburst but she also wasn't prepared to see her parents in just thirty minutes. Ana was happy that a small town was coming up; she would be able to map out her journey with more thought.

Ana checked the rear view mirror and saw that the same black SUV had been heading in the same direction as her since the beginning of her journey; the small town was just a few miles away. Ana needed to lose them, She did what she knew best, Ana slammed her foot on the pedal and soon she was heading down the freeway at almost an 100mph. The SUV was hot on her tail, anticipating her every move.

Suddenly Ana swerved and she was thankful that it allowed her time to get Kate on the phone, the phone rang a few times before Kate picked up.

"Ana you're there already?" Kate had obviously been sleeping, she had woken her best friend but that was the least of her problems.

"No, look Kate I know it sounds surreal but I'm in a high speed pursuit with someone trying to either kidnap me or kill me" Ana yelled, she was scared that she was going to be captured and taken away from everyone that she loved.

"Shit Ana where are you?"

"I'm on the south of the I5, twenty minutes from Montesano. Look Kate I need you to help me, I don't know how but I need you to help me. I don't want to be taken, Kate" tears began to fall down Ana's cheeks, she allowed the car to come to a halt she was unable to form a sentence as Kate comforted her on the other end of the line.

"Ana please don't stop the car, whatever you do don't stop everything will be okay I promise" Kate continued talking whilst Ana sat silently sobbing, the SUV was fast approaching her and she had no strength to begin the pursuit once more. She was surrendering to the people chasing her.

When the passenger door opened Ana was surprised to see Christian glaring at her. Ana ended the call with Kate and returns the glare for a few moments before turning away from him, she could feel his eyes burning into her waiting for her to face him again but she never. Ana couldn't believe that Christian was the reason she had been speeding for the last few miles of her journey, she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"You should drive" Christian says calmly, Ana doesn't move she was going no where with Christian.

"No, get out of the car" Ana was cold and distant from the man she loved; she couldn't help but divert herself back to angry Ana.

"Look, I know I-" Ana cut off Christian, she held her hand in his face, a classic Christian move.

"Save it, Money bags. You rejected me and then chased me down the free way and made me think I was going to be kidnapped. I was stupid to think that we were both able to change because the truth is, we're not. So get out of the fucking car now before I do something I will regret" Ana was yelling, her eyes burning into Christians. He was taken aback by her out burst, he hoped for a different reaction. The Ana who he had spent his days flirting and nights making love to had been thrown out of the window and it was all because he had failed to tell her he loved her.

"I'm not moving, Anastasia. If you want to be stubborn then so will I" Christian secures his seatbelt and continues glaring at Ana.

"Fine, if you won't leave Kate's car then I will. Montesano is just down the road" Ana grabs the bag from under Christian's feet along with her phone and exits the car, her anger was off the scale right now and she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

Ana knew that she would be followed, but she couldn't stop that. It was in Christian's nature to be the number one stalker. Ana managed to make it one mile down the road before the SUV slowly came up beside her, she looked behind her and saw Kate's car still in it's place. She knew Christian had sent Taylor.

"Miss Steele, I need you to get in the car. Mr Grey asked me to pass the message that he will leave you alone if you will just allow me to take you to your parents. I can have your car on the sidewalk by the time you go to bed" Taylor sounds reasonable, Ana stopped and thought it over for a moment. Christian would leave her alone just like that?

"Okay, thank you Jason" Ana slides into the SUV and sighs with relief that Christian hadn't hidden in the back to trap her.

"It's no problem, I won't have you walking these streets alone no matter what time of day it is. I know how vicious those paparazzi bastards can get, if they would have caught you two arguing just then it no doubt would have made front page news tomorrow and neither of you would hear the end of it" Taylor explains, Ana knew he was right she also knew that being front page of the press during a time like this wasn't what she wanted.

After all, she just needed space to breathe and sort her head out not to leave Christian forever.

"I know, I appreciate that, I'd like to purchase some flowers for my parents do you know of a florists around here?" Ana asks hopeful that Jason would be able to find her a florist. She hadn't been to Montesano since the day she left; her sense of direction in this town was as good as a tourists.

"I'm sure we could find one somewhere" Jason replies taking the next turn leading into the town area of Montesano, Ana was glad that a florist was just around the corner.

She stepped into the small shop and took a quick look at the range the shop had to offer, the fragrance was absolutely divine and it made her leave her problems at the door. Ana looked to see the middle aged, grey haired lady watching her as she took in each scent the flowers held she smiled at the lady and approached her.

"I was wondering how long it takes you to make your fresh elegance bouquet?" Ana pointed to the bouquet of white and pink oriental lilies, pink Germinis, and white Chrysanths.

"Oh that would take me around ten minutes, will you be okay waiting?" The lady replies, her voice is soft and gentle Ana smiles and nods.

"Of course I will, make the bouquet extra large. I'm going to head to the store just around the block, here" Ana pays the appropriate amount for the flowers and exits the shop with Taylor close behind her.

"Where are we heading now?" Taylor asks in a quiet tone as he keeps his eyes on the surroundings.

"to purchase a bottle of wine and then collect the flowers, after that I'd like to be taken to my parents and left alone" Ana snaps back at Taylor, his eyes widen taken aback at her attitude. He couldn't blame her though, he had heard her tell Christian she loved him and she had every right to be pissed off.

"Okay, I'll um keep my distance" Taylor stops for a few moments before continuing to walk he was now a few feet away from Ana.

"Thank you" Ana mumbles as she enters the winery.

After spending a few minutes listening to advice on the perfect wine, Ana finally chooses her parents favourite. Something she knew they had been drinking since they re-married, for now this was the best she could do for six years of absence.

"Okay, off my the Steele household we go" Ana comments, her mood was slowly lifting as the time neared to her surprise arrival at her parents. She loved that she was seeing her parents after so long but she was also terrified at the conversations that were to come.

Ana couldn't quite get over how her mother was able to move on like she had; she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Ana knew that this was why she ran as soon as she got the chance, she was running from something she never thought would be possible again and she couldn't bare to see it. Suddenly Ana was met with the happy memories of her mothers re-marriage to her father, even though Ray wasn't her real father she still thought of him as exactly that. Ana never knew her real father and she never will, the tragic death of her father never left her thoughts even when everything was going on.

She always imagined what her birth father looked like even though she had a few pictures she wanted to know how he would age; did he age gracefully like her mother? Or was he the complete opposite?

Ana found herself at the front door of her parents house, she knocked the door and waited she felt like walking in wasn't the right thing to do especially since she had not been here in six whole years.

"Ana?"

"Surprise, Mom, Daddy"

* * *

_So Ana and Christian are in a bit of a rocky patch! What do you think about that?_

_This is the beginning of the end... of the story._


	19. Chapter 19

_I reached 100 reviews! Although it may not seem much since there are plenty of fifty shades fan fictions with thousands of reviews but to me it's a lot. It's the most I've ever gotten on any site I've ever posted writing on and I'm so happy that I've been able to get this far. I'd like to say thank you to the regulars who never fail to review, I appreciate it and I also appreciate the new reviewers and followers and favourites which are also doing very well._

_With this said, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten this out sooner. I work better taking my time with chapters and I've tried to improve of my writing after receiving fantastic advice. A new chapter will be out next weekend hopefully since I have such a busy week ahead. _

_I'm unsure of when the last chapter will be since I have loose ends to tie up before I can actually finish, hopefully it will be done by chapter 25._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ana stepped into her parent's house she carefully scanned the room she stood in as her parents rushed to grab the bag she had came with, the mismatched colours and worn out carpet were gone and replaced with neutral tones and hardwood flooring. It looked modern and sophisticated and perfect, although she missed the dated decor that showed off her Fathers personality and Character, she was glad to be home with her dear parents.

Gone was the old furniture and in its place were new pieces, all matched and clean. Ana's mother stood proud as Ana surveyed the major changes made to the house's interior, she had put a lot of thought into changes she had made and she hoped that Ana liked what she had done.

Ana snapped out of her trance and looked to her parents, her mother had tears in her blue eyes, it was obvious to her that she was trying to hold them back for the sake of her daughter but she wasn't doing a very good job, the tears began to fall and Carla held her hand over her face wiping the tears away. She stood in a simple summer dress, the peach colour brought out Carla's blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Ana smiled and then looked to Ray who also tried his hardest to keep the tears away, she had missed how her Daddy chose to dress in his fishing gear almost every day it was one of his favourite hobbies.

Suddenly the tears begin to fall down Ana's cheeks, her face red and her eyes puffy. The atmosphere in the room was just too much for her to handle, Ana began to sob loudly her legs waving wanting to give way. Both Carla and Ray took their daughter into their arms and hugged her tight, supporting her weight as she couldn't stand any longer. The thought of seeing her parents after six long years, going straight into rejection mode with Christian and the pain Elena had caused in such a short amount of time had gotten to her.

She was letting everything out; she was allowing her tears to wash away her problems once more. She knew the weight from her shoulders were only temporary but she liked the feeling it gave her, she felt free and able to be happy. She didn't realise that it was possible to be happy like she was when she was sixteen but now she understood as her parents held her tight and refused to let her go until the tears stopped.

Ana began to giggle, she now felt silly for breaking down practically on her parents door step. The tears dried and Ana's vision became clear again, she focused on her parents who stood beside her still holding onto her as she regained her senses. Carla and Ray smiled, happy to see Ana over come her small episode. All tears were gone and forgotten about as they both directed Ana to the kitchen.

"Either these are for us or you've become extremely self centred" Carla comments as she picks up the flowers that Ana had purchased especially for them.

"Nope, they're for you. I know flowers don't cover the six years of absence but I wanted to get them for you anyway" Ana replies as she takes a seat at the dining table, she sank into the leather seat and watched as Carla arranged the flowers whilst Ray opened the bottle of wine.

"Annie, you being here is enough. I'm happy that you decided to visit" Ray chimes in as he takes a seat opposite Ana and hands her a glass of wine, she takes a huge sip and then sets the glass on the table waiting for Carla to join them.

"Yeah, at one point I thought we had lost you forever Annie, I thought I'd never see you again" Carla finally takes a seat beside Ray and they take each others hand, she reaches out and grabs Ana's squeezing it tight reassuring her that the thought of losing her daughter had long gone.

"I'm sorry for that, I just I couldn't be around you both being so happy after what happened to us both, I couldn't wrap my head around how you were able to trust a man again" Ana admits taking a deep breath, she sips on her wine before looking both her parents in the eye. "I ran as soon as I got the chance to and being back here after being happy with a man I understand how you were able to do it. I finally understand after all these years"

"I'm glad that you were able to find someone you could trust, really Annie I am I want nothing more than you to be able to move on after everything and find happiness. I didn't like that the Annie that left us was broken and not herself, I wish I was able to be a better mother and help you" tears began to flow once more Carla was unable to hold them back, she was just so happy that Ana was here and back to her happy self that she kept alive in her thoughts since the tragic incident.

"Oh, Mom don't say that, you're a wonderful mother. Both of you are wonderful parents, I couldn't ask for better parents" Ana reassured them both, she didn't like that her mom carried these thoughts with her. She didn't want her to think like that.

"That means so much to both of us, Annie" Ray says quietly squeezing Ana's hand, he gives her a warm smile and stands from his seat leaving the two women he loved more than ever time to talk.

The silence between mother and daughter was almost painful, both of them stayed seated at the table with a glass of wine in their hand. Although there were no words, Ana enjoyed this time with her mother. Just being here in the presence of the women who gave her life was enough to make her happy. Carla stared into the eyes of her daughter and couldn't help but reminisce about the days where she, Ray and Ana would spend days in front of the television watching Ana's favourite TV programmes. She enjoyed the days where Ray would spend his whole day teaching Ana nifty defence moves whilst she laid out in the sun with a good book right beside them.

Days like that was when she was most happy, when they were all happy as a family she knew that days wouldn't be like that again but she hoped that she would be able to experience something similar soon. She was glad to have Ana back in her home, even if it was for a short time.

"Annie, your phone is ringing" Ray enters the room, breaking the silence. He hands the blackberry to Ana and watches as she looks at the ID. It was Kate; she couldn't help but feel a little heart broken at the ID not being Christian.

Ana stands and leaves the kitchen, leaving her parents behind. She stands outside and answers the call.

"Ana where the fuck are you, are you okay?" Kate sounded frantic; the thought of her best friend being captured had made her sick with worry.

"I'm fine; it was just Christian being a bastard. I'm at my parents now, everything is fine. I'm sorry I didn't call" Ana smiled at the sigh of relief that her best friend gave, though she was still in the shit for scaring Kate like she had.

"I see, please don't do that again Ana you had me worried sick I was going out of my mind" Kate admits, her voice is calmer now that the thought of Ana being at harm had disappeared with the reassurance of her being okay.

"I won't, I'm sorry. Hey I have to go; I have a lot of making up to do. Have fun at the spa tomorrow with Grace and Mia, I'm sorry I missed it"

"It doesn't matter; you need your parents more than a spa day. I'll handle things here, and I'll be handing Christian's balls on a silver platter to him when I get a hold of him. I'll speak to you soon, Bye Ana"

"Bye Kate"

The phone went dead signalling that Kate had hung up; Ana took a deep breath and entered the house once more. She heard the quiet voices that belonged to her parents still in the kitchen; their words were muffled, not loud enough for her to hear. She realised that dinner time was fast approaching and she had failed to eat today, the realisation settled in quickly as hunger kicked in. Ana walked back into the kitchen and found Carla and Ray already getting a head start on dinner, Carla chopped potatoes whilst Ray chopped vegetables. The bottle of wine was out of sight and the table was laid.

"What's going on here?" Ana asks as she takes a seat once again at the dining table.

"We're making dinner for our girl, how do roast beef, roast potatoes, vegetables and your father's special gravy sound?" Carla replies with a grin, she continues to chop the potatoes in half and drop them into a pan ready to be semi boiled.

"Sounds great, do you need any help?" Carla shakes her head and gestures for her to leave the kitchen.

"How about you settle in your old room, and maybe take a shower whilst we prepare you the best meal you've ever tasted" Ray chimes with a huge smile, Ana rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen allowing her parents to cook dinner.

Ana decided that she would take the opportunity to unpack her few belongings and take a short nap before dinner, she was exhausted from today's events and she wanted to just forget the mess that she was in just for an hour or so. Once Ana reached her bedroom she suddenly felt nervous, she didn't know what she would find on the other side of the door, a side of her hoped that the old lilac walls had disappeared but the other side wished that they were still there.

It took a few moments before Ana finally gave in and entered her child hood room; she was surprised to see that the room was the same except the lilac walls were replaced with white walls. The bed she had spent a big portion of her life in was still there along with the matching furniture. Each and every one of Ana's pictures she had placed in various places in her room all now stuck around the dressing table, arranged neatly as some sort of collage. The lilac gingham curtains and bed spread remained, adding a hint of colour to the other wise plain room. Ana was happy that for the most part, the room was still the same.

Ana placed the bag beside her closet and decided that unpacking was unnecessary, she had nowhere near enough clothes worth unpacking and she knew that she would have to stop hiding and return to Seattle and face up to the mess she had left behind. Right now though, a nap was what she needed and she would take the opportunity whenever she could. Ana dropped onto the double bed and closed her eyes, as tired as she was sleep didn't wash over her, she waited moments, minutes and suddenly an hour passed.

The smell of beef drifted through the Steele household, forcing Ana to move for her position on her bed. She was drawn to the food, her hunger taking over. She knew the food was nowhere near done yet but she couldn't help herself, she was just too hungry. The thought of food was taken away from her as the familiar sound of her Blackberry notified her of someone trying to contact her; Ana saw that a message had been received.

Ana opened the message and found that it was Christian, the first email in a while.

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Date: 5th May 2013 6:32pm

Subject: Sorry

Ana, I'm sorry that I over reacted. I realise that I hurt you and made you feel like I had rejected you when in truth, I haven't. I don't deserved to be loved, Anastasia I'm not worthy of that. I will never be worthy of you or your love, you deserve better than me, better than the monster I am. I made you feel like absolute shit and I don't want you feeling that way, so please let me talk to you, let me explain everything to you. You deserve to know everything, Ana you deserve everything in the world. I understand that you are busy with your parents so I will leave you be, I will try to call you in a few hours so we can talk. I'd really appreciate if you would pick up.

Our feud this morning made me realise that I don't want to lose you, I'm unable to function without you. Not being able to hold you today was a killer and I don't ever want to be like that again, I hope we are able to move past this even when I don't deserve you I am greedy enough to still want you. I can't help myself you are totally insatiable. I have words I want to say to you but an email is not the appropriate way to say it, neither is a phone call. I want to see you, maybe we can arrange something?

Ana, please don't let this be the end of us. I was foolish and idiotic, I realise this now and I want to make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you.

P.S Katherine Kavanagh is one angry bitch, I may not survive the conversation I am to have with her in a few moments.

Christian Grey, CEO Grey enterprises and Holdings.

* * *

Ana smiles, she hadn't lost her man just yet this had made her even happier than she was just an hour ago. She was on top of the world right now; she didn't want to reply just yet though. As much as she loved that he had emailed her, she was still pissed off with the way he had treated her today, he wasn't about to get away with this that easy.

The words he had chosen had upset her a little, she didn't like that he carried the thoughts of him not being worthy of Ana or her love. She hated that, she wanted to shake him and tell him that he was more than worth of her. It was her who wasn't worthy of him, the multi Billionaire who had the choice of anyone he could ever want.

Ana was thankful that Carla had distracted her from her thoughts; it was time for dinner, finally. Ana made her way into the kitchen, following the scent of the magnificent food that Ray and Carla had worked on together. The Beef looked perfect; Ana couldn't wait to tuck in. All three of them wasted no time in tucking into the food; the conversations were at a low as the family continued to eat.

The meal was interrupted by the sound of a door bell; Ray stood and headed towards the front door. Ana and Carla placed their utensils on the table and listened to see who was visiting. Nothing but footsteps could be heard, they neared closer to the kitchen. Ray entered the kitchen with their guest close behind, Christian.

"Christian, how did you-?" Christian cut Ana off and pulled her to her feet, holding her tight as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Baby, I was already on my way here when I emailed. I couldn't stay away, I just couldn't. I need to tell you something" Christian looked into Ana's eyes and saw them begin to water; he wiped the forming tears away and pulled her into him once more.

"Although I don't deserve you, or am I nowhere near worthy enough for you, I love you. I was scared to admit it Ana, I was so scared. I was relieved that you admitted it first, really I was but you caught me off guard and after such a bad moment too. I never want us to fight again, I can't have us be like that baby I can't. I want to spend forever with you, I love you baby" Ana cried tears of happiness, listening to Christian admit his love for her was enough to let him off the hook. She couldn't stay mad at him after this, he was too god damn gorgeous and romantic for her to be mad at him.

Ana looked to her parents and saw the tears in their eyes; they were touched by what Christian had said they were glad that she had found happiness.

"Oh Christian don't think like that, It's me who's not worthy. Please don't ever say that again, just please. You know I love you too; I love you more than anything please understand that. Never forget it" The pair were about to share a kiss when the sound of Ray clearing his throat stopped them both, even though he was happy for them both, he didn't want to witness them physically show love for each other.

"Sorry Daddy" Ana giggles and pulls Christian into the seat beside her.

"I haven't introduced myself formally, I'm Christian Grey. Anastasia's boyfriend, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Christian holds his hand out to Ray, who hesitantly shakes and then to Carla who is more than happy to take his hand. They both nod and the copper haired, grey eyed beauty and then stand and leave the room. Allowing them both privacy.

Once they had left the room Ana wasted no time in continuing their interrupted kiss, their lips connected with passion and love, lingering for a few moments before they parted they stared into each others eyes and smiled. The honeymoon phase was back.

"Finish eating Ana; it's not good to waste food" Ana rolls her eyes and then smirks, looking to Christian who had a seductive look on his face.

"I got a good mind to spank you for all those eye rolls you have given me since we met" Christian murmurs as his hand slowly moves up and down Ana's jean covered thigh.

"Then do it, Sir. Spank me" Ana winked at Christian and bit down on her lip before paying attention to the remains of her food, making sure she wasted none.

"Not here, some place else. Mm I'd love to make that sexy ass of yours nice and pink" Christian whispered into Ana's ears, sending her weak at the knees. She wanted him inside of her.

"Oh god don't, you're making me want you" Ana bit down harder as Christian's crafty hands moved to the apex of her thighs, spreading her legs apart. His hand reached inside her jeans and then to her panties, feeling the wetness.

"You're already wet, let's clean up and head to bed. I have plans for you" Christian removed his hands and stood, taking Ana's plate and her parents. He handed the plates to Ana and then watched as she placed the plates into the dishwasher.

Once Ana had finished clearing, the pair left the kitchen hand in hand eager to be in each others arms as they made love. Ana's parents sat peacefully watching television; Carla was curled up beside Ray as the baseball game played loudly.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to catch an early night, it's been a long day. Thanks for the amazing dinner, see you in the morning" Ana continued through the house and into her bedroom with Christian close behind.

The door shut behind them and they stood facing each other with a seductive grin on both of their faces, Ana was excited for what was about to happen, as was Christian. He was going to spank the shit out of Ana and then fuck her hard before making love to her; he was going to take as much pleasure from her until she was unable to. He was going to make her feel more special than ever, allow her to let go and feel sexy. Like she always should.

"Hmm, what shall I do to you now that we're alone Miss Steele?"

* * *

_****__hehe I left you on a cliff. Now that they're happy again and about to engage on a new sexual experience together, what do you think will happen next? _

_Don't hesitate to give feedback, I appreciate it so much._


	20. Chapter 20

_So.. this is the last chapter, I couldn't help myself this idea sort of came to me and I needed to use it before it went away so this is the ending but a sequel is coming in the coming weeks._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Ana woke up the next morning disorientated; she managed to get a well deserved sleep after falling asleep before the passion was able to begin. She yawns, turning to look at Christian who is still sleeping. She smiles at his peacefulness and then slips out of bed, it was early. She would be able to head out for a walk before everyone awoke, Ana quickly changed into leggings, sweat shirt, matched with her favourite converses. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and slowly crept out of her bedroom, she needed to shake the disorientation that clouded her, a walk around the block would shake the feeling.

Ana stepped out into the crisp morning air, it wasn't too hot neither was it too cold it was just perfect for her to walk a distance without breaking a sweat. Sipping her water that she had pulled from the refrigerator, Ana begins her walk she hadn't been here in so long and she wanted nothing more than to take it all in. It was still the beautiful neighbour hood that she remembered, quiet and well looked after. Each lawn was manicured and had its own bed of flowers that were no doubt well watered; each yard was completely with freshly painted white fences re-painted once a year to keep up appearances.

This was where she grew up, and she absolutely adored the community. Everyone was kind and polite; each family was well mannered and never caused an ounce of trouble. This was the kind of place that Ana would love to bring up her children, for a few moments her thoughts wondered to children. Would Christian want them? Surely he would, who would run his business in his absence? Ana chuckled to herself, picturing a mini Christian stomping around GEH with a suit to match his fathers.

Ana gasped at herself, she had only been with this man for a couple of months and already she was thinking of what her children would be like, quickly Ana diverted her thoughts. It was too early for that stuff; after all she was only 23 with a life ahead of her. She had so much more she has to achieve before she settles down with a family. There was no doubt in her mind that Christian was the one for her, she was unable to picture herself alone or with another man, it was impossible for her. It soon dawned on her that she wanted to be with Christian for as long as life would allow her to, she wanted to grow old with him; she loved him more than anything.

One block turnt into three and soon, Ana found herself in town. It was already busy, the Sunday markets readying for business and the small cafe's opening for early morning coffee. Ana felt the temptation for tea; she had neglected breakfast before she left maybe now would be the time to have some.

Stepping into 'Marco's' Ana found herself ordering English tea and a few pieces of toast, she wanted to be quick so she could head home with no worries. It was still early; maybe she would be lucky and find everyone still fast asleep. Ana pulled out her Blackberry and found that she had a few missed calls; she was not surprised to see that they were from Christian. He must have woken up when she left, the threat was gone now. Surely she was able to walk around her home town without the threat of her enemies?

"Ana, where are you? I'm coming to get you" Christian sounded frantic, she imagined him to be sweating and pacing the house with Taylor tracking her down as he spoke.

"I'm in town, I woke up feeling a little sick I wanted to take a walk" Ana replies rolling her eyes, she smiled at the waiter who placed her tea and toast on the table and then returned her attention to Christian.

"Stay where you are, don't move an inch. God help you Ana when I get to you-"

"Calm down, I'm fine I'll be here waiting" Ana cut off Christian with reassurance, she was bold enough to end the call without his say so. It was Sunday morning; she did not want drama on the day that was meant to be peaceful.

After finishing her small breakfast, Ana found herself at the market. She had broken her promise to wait over the temptation of fresh fruit, she was without a doubt walking on egg shells right now but Ana didn't care. She wanted to reminisce the days of when she and Ray would come to the market on a Sunday morning and pick out food for lunch before they spent the day fishing. Ana smiled at the memory as she picked out half a dozen of fresh apples, she knew that Ray and her mother loved them. She decided that she would prepare them breakfast when she returned home.

Ana made her way back to the Cafe to find no sign of Christian; she wondered where he would be. Did he give in and let her browse the Market for just a while longer? Ana's thoughts came too soon as she felt the familiar vibration in her pocket. It would be Christian.

"Don't move Ana, I'm watching you and so is someone else. Just don't move, laugh and then give me a reply" Christian sounded tense, she could feel the worry through the phone. On cue she laughed and then went on to give him a reply.

"It's too early for that! What are you up to at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Taylor and I are figuring out a plan, just please stay where I can see you. I am in the SUV across the road; Elena and Vivian are opposite me. I don't know how they got here but I'm going to fucking kill them" Christian was angry, Ana pictured him glaring at the car that had Vivian and Elena watching Ana's every move.

"That sounds great; yeah I'd love to catch up with you. I'm out of town at the moment, maybe next weekend" Ana tried her hardest to look normal as she began to pace a small area of the street; her eyes glanced at the two cars. She didn't want to look alarmed.

"Fuck, Ana run. Now" Ana began to run in the opposite direction of the cars, she wasn't sure why but she would do as Christian said. This was a real threat; she did not want to be caught.

Ana turned the corner, her phone pressed to her ear and her apples forgotten about. She looked behind her and saw no one; she knew that Christian was close by following her with Elena probably even closer. Suddenly Ana came into contact with a burly figure, arms wrapped around her, her phone gone. Screams were muffled as she was taken from the street in broad day light.

Blackness clouded over Ana, she became quiet and sleepy she was unable to fight her captor. She knew one thing, and that was that Christian would find her and make them regret ever messing with everyone he loved.

* * *

Christian repeatedly punched the seat beside him in frustration, the moment he got his Ana back he loses her once again but this time it's to a psychopath who seems to have more people working for her than ever. Christian was unsure of how she was able to get these people to do her work for her; they must have some vendetta against him. This was the least of his worries as he and Taylor made their best efforts to stay on their tail. Taylor called for back up to head to Montesano, he didn't want to go in blind folded. He needed to know each and ever nook and cranny of where she would be if they were unfortunately unable to get to her before they reached their destination.

"How did we fuck up so bad? I should have just picked her straight up off the street. I'm such a fucking idiot" Christian yells as the sight of the black Mercedes left their sight, Christian punched the seat again. He was unable to keep control of his anger, he didn't know what to tell Ana's parents when he returned. Their house would need to be his temporary set up for the sake of them knowing that she would be okay.

"Sir, there are no answers. We have all of our guys heading to the Steele's household as we speak, we will find her in no time" Taylor spoke as he changed his direction and headed for Ana's parents. As much as he hated to turn his back on Ana, he needed to get to his guys so he could get to work as soon as possible.

"What am I going to tell them? " Christian says to himself, he sinks into his seat and fights the tears away. It hit him hard, harder than ever that he was unable to keep Ana safe. He didn't think straight, he thought he would be able to scoop her up first before anyone else got to her but they were one step ahead and he hated that.

Finally, Christian and Taylor arrived at the Steele household. Christian took a deep breath, for once he was nervous. Nervous of how Ana's parents would react to their child disappearing for the second time in their life, he knocked on the door and found Carla smiling at him with a mug of tea in her hand. She let him in with no words and watched as his face fell, instantly she knew that something was wrong she prayed that her daughter wasn't the thing that was wrong but her absence told her that it was.

"Spit it out Christian" Carla whispers, not wanting to alarm Ray just yet.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Steele we've had some threats since our time together and she was kidnapped. I'm so terribly sorry that I was unable to protect her, but please trust me when I say that I will get her back and make those bastards pay for what they've done" Christian watched as Carla burst into tears, she sobbed as Taylor explained the situation. She agreed to help find her daughter, it was the least she could do.

"Take whatever space you need, Ray and I will stay out of your way but we'll do anything you ask us to. I-I need to go speak to ray, tell him what's going on" Carla takes a hold of Christian's hand and looks into his eyes "Please find my daughter, I can't lose her again" she then lets go and rushes off in search of Ray.

Christian turns to Taylor and nods; Taylor returns the nod and heads into the living room. He pushes the couches into one corner and then drags the dining room table next to the outlet single handily; Christian makes calls to his staff acquiring Barney and Welch to help out. He needed the best people on his side, and the best equipment. His staff would help with that. A short half hour passed and Taylor was already working alone whilst their men still travelled, Christian had demanded tightened security and the best surveillance for Ana's parent's house. He needed them to be safe as well as Ana, his family and everyone else he loved.

Twelve hours had passed and the temporary set up was in full swing, Taylor, Sawyer, Carl, Collins, Welch and Barney worked hard to track down any sort of signal. Carla and Ray sat and watched as the men worked away, Taylor had his other men stationed all over town ready to move as well as men back in Seattle protecting Escala and Bellevue. He was taking no chances, they had managed to take Ana and he wasn't going to let anyone else go the same way.

"Any change?" Carla asks from the kitchen, she was keeping her mind away from thoughts of what her daughter was going through. She was preparing a snack for each of Christian's men; she didn't know what else to do. She was nowhere near tech savvy enough to help or was she in any way shape or form fit to physically step out of the door and hunt her down, all that she could do was with that she was able to do these things and feed her guests.

"Sadly not, we're hoping for some sort of call so we can pick up a..." Just as Taylor was about to finish his sentence, a signal flashed onto each of the screens. Christian's phone was calling, it was Ana's number. Taylor wasted no time in taking the phone from Christian's frozen frame and answering the call before it was too late.

"Christian, Christian?" Ana sounded like she had been sedated, Taylor knew that she had only just woken up from her forced slumber. He knew this routine all to well, typical kidnap.

"Are you okay? Do you know where you are?" Taylor asked, he needed to keep the call going as long as he could whilst he found a stable signal of her location.

"I-I-I'm fine, I just... woke up. I don't know where... I am" Ana replied, she stuttered and slurred her words as she spoke. Instantly Christian jumped into action and took the phone into his hands.

"Baby, wake up for me please. Stay awake, I need you to tell me who's in the room. Now" Christian ordered, he knew that she was on the brink of yet again another slumber. He couldn't let that happen.

"I-I Don't..." Ana was cut off as a loud bang was heard; Christian began shouting obscenities down the phone.

"Now now Christian, calm down. I'll keep her alive as long as you promise me something" Elena spoke calmly; Taylor had found the signal it was stable enough. He jotted down the details and signalled for his men to ready for an attack.

* * *

Ana awoke from another forced slumber; she was unaware of her surroundings. She vaguely remembered the phone call she had with Taylor and Christian, were they coming to get her? She had no idea what was going to happen, the vehicle began to move once more. Her sight was failing to return to her, Ana felt the rope tying her hands tightly together as well as the cloth covering her mouth. A muffled conversation sounded, they were quietly arguing. Ana was unable to work out what they seemed to be arguing about but she didn't care enough to figure it out.

She felt the presence of someone guarding her, the cloth around her eyes was then ripped from her head. Her eyesight was back, it was dark the only source of light came from the passing street lights that poured in a faded light. Ana was able to make out the figure that sat opposite her slouching body; she was unable to move she was too weak to do so. The arguing continued, it was getting louder and louder. Ana knew that Elena and her friend Vivian were having a disagreement, but the words were still so muffled.

The figure opposite Ana, suddenly yelled. Causing Ana to scream, she was not prepared for the slap that sent her head into the wall of the truck. Ana's eyes began to water; she wasn't internally laughing this off no longer instead she was crying, crying for someone to rescue her. Of course she knew that no one would hear her inside of a moving van but she couldn't help but try.

"I knew working alone was a better option, stop the fucking van you bastards are out of the deal" the man spoke, Ana was unable to pin point a face to the voice although she found it oddly familiar.

The van came to a halt and Ana found the man climbing over the barrier into the front of the vehicle, more arguing was heard. Ana tuned out of the chaos in the front of the truck, unable to comprehend the stupidity that had taken her and had managed to get this far without being found.

Suddenly the vehicle swerved violently, Ana found herself thrown onto the other side of the vehicle as it continued to swerve. Screams were heard, including her own as the vehicle took a turn for the worse. The truck flipped, sending everyone inside flying around the truck. The road was empty, with only the now ruined vehicle lying in a ditch. Ana found herself in an unbearable pain, as she lay against the doors. The sound of a car neared the vehicle, alarming Ana to scream for help she knew that this was her only chance to get out of this mess. Alive.

A door opened, Ana felt a hand stop her from moving any further. The pain flared through her body once more, she was unable to feel her left leg. Terror set in as the realisation of the mess that she was in came to her mind, Ana's eye sight became blurred once more as she felt yet another syringe slowly take her consciousness away from her.

"...And this is why I have a back up plan" the voice spoke, Ana knew that she wasn't out of this mess yet as the voice rang through her head. She knew exactly who it was, Ana was helpless there was no way of getting out of this now.

"That's right sweetie, your favourite nightmare is here" Ana fell into her forced slumber, as much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn't. The sedation was too much.

Ana just hoped that she would be found before this could get any worse; she was now in the hands of Jack Hyde. Someone who she feared so much that she would rather be dead that held captive by him, Ana's lifeless body was carefully placed into Hyde's back up plan. He would take this from here.

"I'm so glad I finally got you, my sweet Ana. We're going to have so much fun with you, but first let's watch the stupidity burst in to flames shall we?" Hyde spoke as the van burst into an explosion of flames.

Elena, Vivian and the mysterious figure... all dead all traces that Christian thought he had were gone. He was back to square one.

* * *

_I honestly was not planning to make Jack Hyde a thing in my story but it sort of came to me._

_Want to see how Jack Hyde fits into Ana's life? A bonus chapter, if you want it will tell you exactly how he fits in._

_Tell me what you think, I enjoy reading the reviews and such._

_Sequel will be just over two weeks, I want to get ahead of chapters before I begin to post._

_So this is it from me, hopefully I will see all you lovely readers for the sequel. _

_p.s bonus chapter will be most likely here by sometime next week._


	21. Chapter 21 (Bonus Chapter)

_So here it is, the bonus chapter. I literally just finished writing this, so please forgive any mistakes. _

_Writing for the sequel will begin next week, a chapter may be posted the week after. It's a big week for me next week and I'm going to spend the whole weekend looking for jobs and writing the first few chapters for the sequel. I will also post a note on this story when the sequel is out for anyone who follows this story and not my actual account and are interested in the sequel._

_on a completely different note, I've gotten myself hooked onto the TV show Scandal. It's so good I'm thinking of re-watching the whole two series again - and I've only finished watching today! Does anyone else watch it too? Cannot wait for the third season._

_Any way, feed back will be appreciated. _

_Enjoy._

_P.S does anyone have any ideas for the sequels title? I'm a little stuck on names and my head is completely blank for them. Maybe someone will be kind enough to lend a hand?_

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

Before the days of Christian Grey, there was an unwanted man in Anastasia Steele's life. His name was Jack Hyde, through out college he spent his days obsessing over the young female wishing that one day he would get what he wanted from her a date, a kiss, or a relationship. The day Jack laid eyes on her the first day of college he knew that he had to have her, in his eyes Anastasia Steele was the most beautiful women he had ever came across. Ana of course was oblivious to this, she had no idea that men found her attractive especially the guy who was previously the high school jock and could have anyone he wanted, this was until Kate finally made Ana see the reality of this man. The obsession grew unhealthy, Ana felt trapped. She didn't know what to do; Jack Hyde became an increasingly unhinged man.

**29****th**** August 2007, First day of college.**

She knew no one; Ana could only hope that her room mate was going to become a friend. Ana chose to move away, she chose to leave behind her only friend someone who had begged her to stay closer to home but Ana couldn't waste the opportunity to run. Ana was full of regret; regret that she didn't come clean to her parents that she didn't tell them that her goodbye was going to be her final one. But Ana didn't have the heart to do that to them, so how could she have the heart to just cut ties with them?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you" Deep in thought Ana had found herself fall against a hard body. Ana looked up to find the face that matched the voice, it was a male. Ana gave him an apologetic smile and knelt down to help the man collect her belongings.

"No, it's fine. I was deep in thought, I should watch where I'm going" Ana replies as she stands allowing the man to hand her the belongings she had carried in her arms.

"I'm Jack; I'm a sophomore and late for class. Let me take you out later...?" Jack loved the look of Ana, she was innocent and gorgeous. He loved her blue eyes and how they were too big for her face, she was perfect for him.

"Ana. Maybe another time, it's my first day and I have a lot to get through. I'm sure you can understand how your first day at college is" Ana watched as Jack nodded, he indeed did know how tough the first day of college could be.

"Of course, well I need to get going. You have fun settling in" Jack disappears, leaving Ana to find her room.

Ana finally found her way to the dorm halls; they were filled with freshmen dying to find their way to their room. Ana quickly found her room and piled inside, a strawberry blonde girl stood staring at Ana with a raised eye brow. Ana gave her a look and quickly she turned her back on Ana allowing her to sigh and straighten herself.

"So, you must be my room mate. I'm Ana and you are?" Ana spoke up, her belongings placed on her bed along with the belongings that had already been shipped.

"Katherine Kavanagh, Majoring in English hoping to be a journalist one day, Ana?" Katherine held out her hand, Ana quickly shook the hand and smiled.

"Anastasia Steele, also majoring in English I want to be an editor" Kate nodded, and returned the smile.

"Well, Anastasia, you can call me Kate. I'll make it my duty that you and I get what we want, we're going to have a lot of fun too. I can assure you that" Kate grins and laughs, Ana joins her. Instantly she knew that Kate was going to be a life long friend.

**10****th**** September 2007, Ana's birthday.**

"Please Ana let me take you out, it's your birthday!" Jack pleaded with Ana as they walked along the corridor together; it was a weekend and Ana's birthday.

"I have assignments to do, my birthday is nothing to celebrate trust me" Ana replies, she leaves Jack in the corridor as she picks up her pace, she didn't want to be late for class.

Ana manages to reach her class on time, taking her usual seat next to Kate she sighs and pulls out new note pad ready to take the relevant notes that she needed for her class.

"Hyde?" Kate whispers, Ana nods her eyes not leaving the teacher at the front of the class she hated to get in trouble.

"Tell him no, Ana" Kate whispers again, Kate knew that Jack had asked Ana out every day since he first met her and every day she had made up an excuse to keep him away until the next time he saw her, she knew that Ana was not good with giving people rejection, she knew all about Ana. They had become close in the past week.

"You know I can't do that, Kate"

"Man up, Steele come on say no and he'll go away"

"Fine, I'll do it" Ana sounded un sure, she was uncomfortable with the idea of saying no to Jack. He had asked Ana out every single day, every time he got the chance. He was relentless, there was no way he would back down unless she told him no.

"Good"

Later that evening, Ana and Kate sat in front of the television with a mug of English tea and cookies placed in between them. It was movie night, and tonight was even more special. Kate had ordered a birthday cake to be delivered to their dorm room, even though she had known her for a short time she still wanted to do something for Ana a cake the was least she could do. A friend was the most that she could give Ana; she knew that Ana treasured a friendship more than anything.

The sound of the door knocking startled Ana, she wasn't expecting anyone but it appeared to her that Kate was. She watched as Kate opened the door and grabbed a pizza box and then a bigger white box, Ana became suspicious of what her friend was up to she knew that it wouldn't be bad but Ana was still suspicious.

"Happy Birthday Ana!" Kate yells as she opens up the big white box, revealing to Ana the birthday cake that Kate had gotten her.

"Oh wow, thanks Kate" Ana reached into the box and ran her finger along the cake, collecting the icing. It tasted absolutely divine.

"Save the cake for later, we have a pizza to eat first" Kate says as she slaps Ana's hand away from the cake, Ana giggles and allows Kate to take the cake away from her. She found the pizza in its place, the pizza was a meat feast One of Ana's favourites.

The night passed in a blur, movie night was a success Ana felt happier than ever.

**Two years later, Jack Hyde's graduation**

"Ana, he's bat shit crazy. Fucking crazy, two fucking years every single day he has asked you out, called you, stalked you whilst you work and only now you're starting to realise what a fucking crazy bastard he is? Wake up and smell the coffee Ana, Jack Hyde is a stalker and unhinged and plain dangerous. TELL HIM NO" Kate was mad; she almost had steam blowing out of her nose and ears. Ana couldn't help but find her funny, she couldn't take her seriously.

"Oh come on Kate, you know I don't like coffee" Ana replies as she fixes her hair in the full length mirror, Kate took a deep breath and tried her hardest to ignore Ana's comment. She knew that she wasn't taking her seriously; she had to drum it into her head.

"Ana stop thinking that I'm joking, I've seen the shit he texts you, I've seen it all. It's not right, it's not normal. Jack Hyde is not normal, he's mentally ill. Ana listen to me, fuck Ana put your phone down. ANA, please I'm worried that he's going to do something that he's going to take you away. Just tell him no Ana, just do it and everything will go away. He's been chasing you for two years with a glint of hope, kill that hope Ana or so help me God he will have me to deal with" Kate was not going to let her best friend take shit from Jack Hyde much longer, Kate was going to go in all guns blazing and humiliate Jack Hyde. She couldn't allow this anymore.

"Fine, Kate calm down. Fuck sake, I'll tell him but not today. He's graduating today"

"Anastasia, I don't give a fuck if it was his parents funeral today. We're going to tell him no, we're not going to his graduation or his after graduation party. We're not going, we're shutting him down and we're doing it today" Kate vowed with certainty, Ana was not getting away with this and neither was Hyde. Today will mark a day of change.

Ana finally faced Kate and smiled, she loved that her best friend would do this for her. Make her see her situation for what it was, she loved that Kate was going to make everything okay, make her college life better than ever. Kate grabbed Ana's phone and laptop, she entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut she didn't want any distractions whilst she got to work on pulling up evidence of Jack Hyde's unusual behaviour, he had become crazy for Ana's attention it was the one thing he craved more than anything. He wanted Ana for himself.

Hours later Kate emerged from her room, she was dressed in her most favourite and elegant dress. A simple navy blue body con dress that fell above her knees, in her hand she had a pile of paper and a black dress over her arm. She looked at Ana and chucked the dress towards her, ordering her to put the dress on. She was ready to go, ready to put Jack Hyde in his place once and for all. Ten minutes pass and Ana is also ready to go, although she was nervous and not as confident as Kate was she didn't know how Jack would react to the mess that was about to go down but one thing that she did know was that Kate would be by her side each step of the way.

"Here we are, Steele. It's going to be okay I've got your back" Kate reassures Ana as they both step out of Kate's car and make their way to the Hyde residence.

"Ana, Kate so glad you could make it. Come in" Jack stands at the door, dressed in jeans and a pale blue shirt his grin wide at the sight of Ana.

"Sure" Kate mumbles, she struts in the papers clutched in her hand. The house is crowded with seniors, the party well under way. This was her chance, whilst she had Hyde's full attention.

Kate stood with Ana by her side, ready to go. She looked to Ana and she nodded, it was about to happen.

"Jack, I need you to know something" Ana says, Jack spins on his heels and faces Ana taking her hand in his. He wasn't expecting what was about to hit him.

"No" Ana yells, it was a long time coming but she finally told him no. She finally did it.

"Jack Hyde, you're bat shit crazy you haven't let me alone since the day you met me and these texts you send me are fucking weird. Do you understand that you have a problem Jack? Do you?" Ana was now at the centre of the ring, she, Kate and Jack all stood in the centre. Kate took the opportunity to chuck the evidence into the air, for everyone to see.

"Ana don't do this" Jack whispers, the music had disappeared the room was silent waiting for Ana's reply; suddenly the slap of his hands being slapped away from hers was heard. She was doing it whether he liked it or not.

"It's already been done, I'm telling you no, I'm telling YOU to stay away from me. No one wants a crazy boyfriend Jack, you're obsessive and a stalker and I don't like you and I never have liked you. Didn't the two years of me giving you excuse after excuse every single fucking day give you a hint that maybe I just didn't want to go out with you? Jack take the fucking hint, I don't want you!" Ana finishes her piece, look for Kate she saw her grin. Kate was proud of her best friend, it worked out perfectly.

"Take a good look at the paper guys; you'll see who Jack Hyde really is a psychotic bastard. If you so much as look at my best friend again, Hyde I'll make sure your life is a living hell. Do you understand me?" Kate looked in to the eyes of Jack Hyde and smirked, he was hurting and Kate or Ana was unable to give a fuck for him. He was finished.

"I suggest you get help Jack, you need it" with that Ana leaves the house, her best friend close behind. The pair began to laugh; it was a laugh that would never be forgotten.

**Four weeks later**

"It's been three weeks since the disappearance of newly graduate Jack Hyde; the police have unfortunately called off the search for Jack Hyde's body and officially pronounced him as dead this morning" Ana tuned out to the rest of the news report, she had heard it over and over since three weeks ago. Although she was worried for herself, she was relieved that Jack Hyde, the man who she feared for two years had gone. He had given her hell for exactly one year, four months and 5 days; he slowly lost his patience but quickly gained the behaviour of a crazy man.

Ana looked to Kate, they both shared the same thoughts. Jack Hyde had disappeared because of them; the week before he went missing Jack received a large amount of grief from other students who had heard about his obsession with Ana. Although Ana didn't like that what the other students were getting involved, she was grateful that they cared enough to do so. She was happy to know that people were on her side, she would be able to continue her life as normal with no threat of Jack Hyde.

Now that he was gone she had no worries, only the weight on her shoulders that remained with her. That would always remain with her, the absence of her parents. She had to live with her choice and suck it up, Ana was tougher now it was for the best, she would get through this.


	22. THE SEQUEL IS HERE!

The sequel, early than I said is ready to be posted!

Thanks for the suggestions I received, I have decided to go with 'Fifty Shades Twisted' which was suggested by 'Luvdisney2007' I chose this because it fit perfectly with the last title and I'm just not ready for the couple to be happy ever after yet!

So with that said, go check it out.

This is it from me on Fifty Shades With a Twist. See you all on the sequel!


End file.
